i fell for my 'cousin'
by kissedbykai
Summary: chap. 21 up! He paid her to pretend to be his cousin, until they find the real one. She needed to pay debts in order to save her brother and her life, he has lots. They play the part perfectly, but what if..? KAIxOCxOC, TALAxOC
1. first horrible meeting

_**SUMMARY:**__** He paid her to pretend to be his cousin, until they find the real one. She needed money, lots of it, to pay their debt—he had lots of it. They play the part perfectly, but what if…? KAIxOC, TALAxOC**_

_**DISCLAIM:**__** I don't own beyblade. But someday I will! And I shall marry the one and only, KAI HIWATARI! LOLX**_

_**A/N:**__** Hello! Thanks for reading, care to write a short review? Would it kill?**_

_**WARNING:**__** characters are OOC. So if you don't want to read characters like that, better push that close button now, and miss a great story. LOLX**_

_**Onwards!

* * *

**_

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Get Back here, girlie!!"

"Leave me alone!!"

Fuko Makoto ran through the smelly fish market of Seoul. She glanced back behind her. "Great, the dogs are still on my tail!" she muttered. Her long orange hair in a messy side bun, she was wearing a light pink worn-out ballet shoes, jeans, and a white long loose shirt. She glanced back, and yelled, "I don't know where my brother is! Leave me alone!!"

A hard hairy figure suddenly appeared two inches before her. She fell on the ground with a hard thud on her butt. A bucket of fresh smelly fishes came raining down on her.

"Ugh!" she muttered as she wiped her face. She stood up, and glared at the person, "Baka :idiot:, don't you look at where you're heading?!"

The tall person was about to say something when men wearing black tux and shades arrived, panting. They grabbed Fuko by the back of her shirt. "Whoa there, shortie.." the leader, or so he thought he was the leader said, "Gave quite a chase there.."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet! Let me go!!" Fuko yelled as she ran in her place. Smoke and all. The leader figure, named Jake, yawned, "You know, you ain't going nowhere."

Fuko stopped, panting, "Yeah, I get your drift."

The men in black grinned, then started dragging her. She flamed up, "I have classes you know! So let me goooo!"

She started to act crazy, didn't work. Weeping. Nope. Pretending to be dead, almost.

Fuko crossed her arms on her chest, grumbling. "Let me go.. any minute now?" she grumbled, "Let me go, now? how about now?" One of the men, covered her mouth with his hand, "How about you shut up?"

Fuko rolled her green eyes, then bit the hand covering her mouth.

"Aaah! Aaah!!" the man yelled in pain, as he withdrew his hand, he glared at Fuko, "Why you little termite!" He was about to punch he when a parade arrived, behind the parade was a super super long black limo. It stopped on front of them, Fuko became starry eyed, if only she had a car like this.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when Jake, the leader, said, "No, don't hurt her. The boss is here."

The door opened, sweet smells of lavender escaped. Fuko sighed. Then she noticed that someone was sitting on the opposite side, but it was kindda dark. So the face wasn't clear. "Let her in.." he said in a gruff voice. Fuko was then pushed inside, she yelped as she bumped her head on a small tray.

"Fuko-kun, I trust you have been well?" the person said, lighting a cigar.

Fuko rolled her eyes, "I was fine, until your dogs came and destroyed my day."

"How about your brother?" he asked as he blew out the match he used to light the cigar, "Where is he, Maru?"

"The name's Fuko. And I don't know where my brother's shitty ass is." Fuko replied rolling her eyes, how many times must I be asked in one day?

"Where is he, Fuko?" he asked again, getting a bit impatient.

"I said I don't know, you febble-minded---ah!" Fuko replied but she was cut off when the boss pulled her closer by her shirt. His face still wasn't quite visible, but you could tell that he had a long scar running down his face, and his eyes are of the color of blood red.

"You better find him, or you're next to Sora.." he threatened. Fuko gulped as the boss pointed a hand gun at her, "Understand, Honey?" he barked.

Fuko nodded, "Yes Sir!" then she mumbled something.

The boss gave her a shake, "What are you mumbling about?!" Fuko gulped again, and quickly answered, "I said, I think I peed in my pants, sir!"

The man laughed hysterically as if it was the funniest thing he has ever heard. People are losing it these days. Then his expression quickly changed, he pushed Fuko out the door, yelling, "Find Taisetsu and bring him to me!" then he closed the door.

The men in black climbed on top of the limo, imitating poses of famous sexy stars. The limo sped off, leaving Fuko sweat dropped.

* * *

She walked down the street, with her head down. They already killed her best friend, Sora. Sora was their warning to her brother, and her to pay up. If Sora was warning, she would be? Warning two? 

She growled, as she kicked a can with full force, making the can bounce against the walls, then through the window of a expensive pick up car.

She gasped, the she glanced around. Did someone see her? She ran to the car, the window glass was completely shattered. Fuko panicked, "Whattodo? Whattodo? Whattodo?" then she grinned as a light bulb appeared on top of her head, and lit.

She raised her pointer finger yelling, "Aha! Run away!"

She was in a position to run when someone yelled, "FREEZE!"

Fuko froze, her foot in the air and her hands in running position, only her eyes moved. A handsome teen pulled her hair and made her face him, "Hey did you break my car?"

Fuko gulped, she pretended to study the crystals, "Uh—no."

The two colored hair teen raised a brow, "Really now?"

Fuko grinned, "Do I look like I would lie to you?"

"Actually yeah.." he replied as he pushed Fuko inside the passenger seat, "I'm bringing you to the cops." He locked the door, and went to the driver's seat, he started cleaning out the glass.

Fuko bit her lower lip, "What do I do? What do I do? Think. Think." Then the light bulb appeared again, she grinned. She opened her window and yelled, "Help! Rape! HELP!!" Some of the passerbys stopped and glanced her way.

A hand quickly covered her mouth, "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Fuko bit his hand.

He yelled in pain as he pulled his hand back, and bumping his head on the rear view mirror. It was bleeding. She glared up at the girl, she wasn't there. "Motherfu—" he muttered. He quickly ran out of his car, and into the streets. There she was running like an idiot. She was running across the street fiddling with…. He quickly glanced at his side pocket . His phone!!

"Hey!!!" He yelled as he ran after her. She stood in the middle of the street, sticking her tongue out at him. He growled, but he stopped.

His pupils grew wide, "MISS! Get out! A truck!!"

Fuko quickly looked behind her. Shit! A ten-wheeler truck was going to run over her. Is this how her life would end?

"I think I need to poop.." she muttered before she covered her face and yelled.

* * *

A red haired teen approached the bed. A man was lying there, with black hari sprinkled with some white one, wrinkled eyes, and a weak body. "Tala.." the man called raising his hand.

The teen, named Tala, quickly held it, "Yes, Uncle? I am here.." Tala said softly.

"I want to see… Maru.." Uncle Reitetsu requested softly, "B-before—I..die.."

Tala fought back the tears that were forming in his blue eyes, "But.. we have been trying, we still haven't found her." He replied. Uncle Reitetsu glanced at him, "Please, find her…for.. me.."

Tala nodded and started to sob, rubbing the man's hand on his face, "I will. I promise."

Uncle Reitetsu took care of him, 7, and his brother Kai, 5, after their parents both died in a plane crash. Tala and Kai are the heir to the great SR company. Uncle Reitetsu took over the responsibility and their guardianship. He prepared the boys when it was time to take their rightful place.

He had a pretty wife named Kanari. Her eyes were purple, her skin so pale, her brown hair forming soft waves around her heart-shaped face. They had been married for 10 years, and had a daughter named Sazukeru, 4 but now, 16. But on one stormy night, Reitetsu found out that Kanari was pregnant with a child not his. She had cheated on him, and thus, Maru was formed.

He disowned the child and gave her away after Kanari died on child labor. But as time passed, that deed haunted him. He blamed an innocent soul for Kanari's mistake. He felt guilty and thus, the Maru search begun.

But, up to now, they still had no traces of where she is.

* * *

Kai ran out of his car, carrying an unconscious girl. He was lead to the emergency room. After the doctor examined her, he turned to Kai, saying, "She's fine. Not injures, or even a gash. She must be afraid of the experience or something." 

Kai nodded as he glanced at the girl, "Thanks—I, uhh.." His phone, which he finally got from the idiot girl, vibrated. He excused himself, and quickly answered the phone.

"What?" he answered in a bored tone.

"Kai, I need you to come back here." The caller said, "Uncle Reitetsu wants to speak to you. I think its… time."

Kai froze, _no it can't be. _"I'm coming!" he quickly answered.

He told the doctor to mail the bill to him, and handed him his calling card, in case the girl wanted to pay him back. And he sped off.

* * *

Tala closed his phone, and sighed. He glanced at the fallen man on the bed. Tears were falling from his eyes lids. 

He whispered, "Maru.." in a small volume, but loud enough for Tala to hear.

The door opened, a girl in a white ¾ sleeved blouse, in jeans, and flats entered.

Tala smiled at her, "Hey.."

"Hey.." she answered.

* * *

"Ah. Ah. Ahhh…" Fuko muttered as she sat up. A nurse was beside her, staring at her. Fuko jumped, "W-what?" 

The nurse giggled, "Oh nothing, madam is just so lucky.."

Fuko raised a brow, LUCKY? She? All her life she never felt lucky, not even once. And her name proved it all, Fuko means ill, death and unhappiness.

Fuko quickly jumped out of the small bed, the nurse tried to aid her, but she shrugged her away. "I've been through worse." She said, glancing around, where was it?

Her wallet wasn't in her pocket, it wasn't on her bra.. she.. SHIT!

She turned to the nurse, "Uhmm, did you see a guy with two hair tone?"

The nurse nodded, blushing, "Yes. Monsieur Kai Hiwatari brought you here, madam."

_Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. Where did she hear that name? It sounded so familiar._

"Uh.. Does he have blue markings all over his face?" she asked. The nurse nodded. Fuko growled, "I left my wallet in his car."

The nurse looked at her mischievously, then giggled, "Why? Were you too busy doing it?"

Fuko raised a brow, "Doing what?"

The nurse rolled her blue eyes, "Oh, you know."

"Ah…..Ah!! I get it!" Fuko yelled clapping, then she playfully slapped the nurse's shoulders, "Baka, ugh! NO way. I would die."

The nurse grinned, as she took out something flat and gold from her pocket. "Here its his calling card. The address of where he works here in Korea is also there." She said, smiling, "GO and do it!"

Fuko laughed, "The only thing I'll do together with him, is avoiding each other, as soon as I get my precious wallet back." She quickly grabbed the card from te nurse's hand.

"Looks like someone's excited.." the nurse teased.

"Do you want me to pull all your blonde hair out?"

"Uh.. no."

Fuko studied the calling card. "Hey, this isn't an ordinary calling card." She moved the calling card closer to her big green eyes, "Oh my shit!" she yelled, "He's the—the—the—heir—and the rising star of—ja-pan!!"

The slapped herself and did the happy dance, "I'm gonna be rich! I 'm gonna be rich!!!"

Then she laughed, like a mad scientist. Lightning and all.

(A/N: like this.. :cough cough: muuuwahahahahahahhahahahahahahahha! Muuuuwhaaahahhahahahhahaahhhahahah….:cough: yeah. :)

* * *

_Yeah. : use your imagination please. Period. :_

_Anyway, please review. Prove to me that you're not LAZY as they say you are._

_Anonymous reviews are welcome. Flaming is also welcomg, just make it un-harmful._

_:moa:_


	2. trip to japan

**_SUMMARY:__ He paid her to pretend to be his cousin, until they find the real one. She needed money, lots of it, to pay their debt—he has lots of it. They play the part perfectly but what if…? KAIxOC, TALAxOC_**

**_DISCLAIM:__ I don't own beyblade. But someday I will and I will marry Kai..—dreamy eyes—_**

**_A/N:__ Hello guys! Thanks to the reviewers, which are:_**

Tsukikishuko

Eric

Liliclily

Thegoldenlock

Fairydyris

Lavenderbird

Rebelmewpheonix

_**Thank you so much you'll be blessed! LOLX**_

**_WARINING__: Characters are OOC. period._**

_**ATTENTION:**__** TALA's age now is 20, Kai's 18, Fuko's 16****

* * *

**_Fuko ran into the airport. Kai's secretary told her that he was going back to Japan on some family something. Fuko is Japanese, but since she and her brother had so many debts to pay, with no money to pay, they had to hide in other countries. She used her scanner eyes to look for a certain two hair color guy.

"AHA!" she yelled, making people turn their heads in her direction, she pointed to him, "ONWARDS!"

Kai's phone vibrated again. It was his talent manager. "Hai?" he asked, in a bored tone. He spotted a certain orange head charging towards him, he almost dropped his phone. "Y-yes. I am coming." He quickly replied, flipping the phone closed. The girl arrived in front of him, panting. He rolled his eyes, _what now? _

"You. What do you want?" Kai asked.

Fuko smirked at him before she kneeled on the floor and clinged to his jeans. "What are you doing, you baka?!" Kai yelled shaking his foot.

Every passerby stopped and stared at what's going on. Fuko wiped her eyes, with one of her hands, saying, "Honey… why are you leaving me?!" she sobbed. "What about our child?"

"What are you saying?!" Kai yelled, trying to pull his foot.

Fuko clung to it even tighter, "You said you love me, I gave you my all, now you're going to leave me telling me to abort our child.." she continued, faking a cry.

"What a bastard.." one of the passerby commented.

"Yeah, he'll leave a girl in distress.." another one said.

"Such a bastard.."

"Men are so stupid.."

"Yes. Poor girl."

Kai sighed angrily, he pulled Fuko up, and dragged her outside the airport. When they reached there, he quickly asked, "What do you want?"

Fuko smiled at him.

"Well?" Kai said, "What's your name by the way?"

"Fuko." The girl answered, glancing at her shoes.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Okay. So what do you want?"

"My wallet and some…" Fuko replied but quickly paused, she scolded herself mentally, _'Heya! Do you want to destroy our plan?'_

Kai opened his knapsack, and pulled out a pink worn-out wallet. Fuko quickly grabbed it and inspected it. Suddenly she yelled, "Where's my other money?"

"Wha—you don't have any other money except for a 5 dollar bill." Kai replied, his phone vibrated again, "Excuse me.."

"Yes, Tala?" He answered.

"Kai, where are you? Uncle wants to see you now.." the caller said frustrated.

"Yes. I am now at the air—" Kai answered when Fuko pulled it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Fuko answered.

"Who's this?" the caller asked, "Where's Kai?"

"I'm Kai's secret wife… and you are?" Fuko replied, grinning when Kai realized that he wasn't holding his phone anymore. That guy has such late reactions.

"Why you.." Kai cursed, as he grabbed the phone, he quickly answered, "I'm coming.."

"Right. So bring your 'secret' wife with you!!" the caller yelled, "Uncle is dying and you're there—with your **wife**!"

Fuko laughed her heart out, "This is awesome!"

"She is not my **wife**.." Kai replied, "She is a mental **psycho** that got out of the hospital by mistake."

"What ever you say. Just come here." The caller replied, ending the call.

Kai pulled Fuko by her shirt, and said, "You mother…" then he opened his wallet, and pulled out a 200 dollar bill, "Here. Happy?"

Fuko quickly grabbed the money, and kissed it, "Yoshi! I'll miss you honey!"

Kai rolled his eyes, and started to walk back to the airport.

Kai slowed down when he heard Fuko yelled, "Bye Honey! I'll miss you and… your money!!"

Kai looked back at her, rolling his eyes, and continued on. A small smiled played on his lips, _That girl was something.

* * *

_**"FUKO!!"**

Fuko quickly ran and opened the door in her small apartment. It was her neighbor, Rose. Rose was a short chubby woman in her late thirties, she had small eyes, and her black hair is always up on a bun.

She pulled Fuko by her hair. "Oww. Oww." Fuko muttered, "What?"

"You didn't go to school? Rose asked, "What's your excuse now huh?"

Fuko grinned at her, "I was going to school when a black flying limo stopped in front of me.." she said dreamy-eyed., "The owner bought me to a expensive sea food restaurant. When I finished eating, and I already thanks him, I went directly to school.."

"..I was about to cross the street, when a UFO appeared above my head.." she continued, "They bought me to Mars, to study me, good thing a Martian, that fell in love with me, helped me escape.. An.."

"STOP!" Rose yelled, "Why I'm I even listening?"

Fuko grinned, "Because I'm a good story teller?"

Rose rolled her eyes, as Fuko opened the door wider for her. It was a small apartment; the walls were painted light blue. One major room and a small bathroom. There was a small bed by the corner, a small eating table by its end, and three small drawers.

"Did you eat dinner already?" Rose asked, sitting on the floor mat. Fuko shook her head, as she sat opposite to Rose. Rose sighed, and glanced at her watch, "Its already 10. Didn't I tell you to eat dinner by 7 or 8..?"

She quickly opened her wallet, and pulled out a 50 dollar bill, "Here, go and buy food." Rose said, smiling, "You can pay me tomorrow."

Fuko nodded gratefully, then she ran outside, clutching the bill tightly.

* * *

Kai quickly called a cab since his car was left back in Korea to be fixed. He smiled when he remembered Fuko. But he shrugged it off, when the hospital came into view. Japan is so crowded. He quickly got out and ran up to his uncle's room. 

The hospital lobby was huge, busy nurses and doctors ran all over. "Doctor Tamaki, please go to the emergency room now." announced the woman over the PA. "Doctor Tamaki, please go to the emergency room now."

The elevators were full, so Kai quickly ran up the stairs. In no time, he arrived in front of the room 604, and turned the knob. "I'm here."

Tala nodded at his brother as soon as their eyes met. Tala was holding a cup of hot coffee. He had some coffee stains on his red –paramore—shirt, he was wearing jeans, and converse. Beside him, was a girl, with raven black hair and blue eyes, sobbing.

Kai didn't waste anymore minute, he walked to the bedside, and held the hands of the fallen CEO of SR company. "Uncle, I am here." He whispered. The old man opened his eyes, and smiled sweetly at Kai, his blue eyes full of sadness,

"Kai.. how.. have you.. :cough: been?" he said, still smiling, "where's… my.. M-maru, K-kai?"

Kai shook his head, "I haven't found her yet, uncle."

The smile in the old man's face faded, "F-find her.. Kai.. find my.. Maru.."

* * *

Fuko quickly ran inside her classroom. Their school uniform was of the color of golden brown. A long white blouse was under a sleeveless v-necked jacket, a skirt that was up to her upper knees, but not too high up, and she wore flat ballet shoes. 

"Shinsetsu!" Fuko greeted a girl sitting on top of a table, talking to a sleepy head at the next table. The girl had long black hair, oval shaped face, and glasses sitting on her cute little nose. Fuko hugged her tightly.

"Careful! Careful!" Shinsetsu scolded as she pushed Fuko away from her, anf adjusted her glasses, "I have glasses remember?" Fuko tilted her head, smiling.

She glanced at the sleepy girl, Shinsetsu was talking to, she waved at her, "Mornin' Kakki!" she greeted.

The sleeping girl, opened one of her eyes, "Hey, Fuko-kun." Then closed it again.

Shinsetsu sighed, as she took out pieces of paper, and handed it to Fuko, "Do you want to copy today's assignments?"

Fuko grinned, as she grabbed the pieces of paper, and rant o her seat to copy it.

Kakki, green haired and green eyes, raised a brow, "Your friend's getting crazier by the second."

Shinsetsu looked at her, "Hey, she's your friend too!" Then she glanced back at Fuko, who was laughing as she copied the notes, "Sometimes it scares me if she'll go to normal, which is not normal. For her only."

Kakki nodded, "Yeah, she's for comic relief."

Fuko's ears expanded, then she ran to Kakki and Shinsetsu, she placed her hands on her hips, and said, "Me? Comic relief?" she said, faning her face with one of her hands, "Bah! I'm the starr here!" Then she laughed like a mad man again.

Kakki and Shinsetsu sighed.

* * *

Yanagi, a boy with long black hair, and a thin body structure, ran up the stairs, and pulled Fuko, who was telling a tall tale to her classmates. 

"W-What?!" Fuko yelled, glaring at Yanagi, "We still fighting, you know."

Yanagi growled, "Never mind our game." He said then he handed her a envelope, "I think its from Taisetsu. Open it, Fuko."

Fuko quickly grabbed it and tore it open, she scanned through it, "Oh no! His shitty ass is in Japan!" she yelled, then she continued reading. ".. Avoid our debtors as you could. I trust you my sister. Hahahaha.. GOOD LUCK! Take care of yourself now…sayonara…"

Fuko flamed up, literally. Yanagi back away, covering his face, "Hey! Don't burn the school!! Help!"

Shinsetsu and Kakki suddenly ran out of the room, carrying a fire extinguisher, and blasted it at Fuko.

Fuko spattered, "W-what?!" Then she remembered the letter, "STUPID BRROOOOTTTTTHHHEEEEERRRR!!! She yelled, making some of the school's window glasses shatter.

* * *

Kai stepped out of his other car and entered a small tailoring shop. He smiled when he saw Hitomi, trying to reach for something in the most top drawer, while answer a phone on her shoulder. 

Hitomi was Kai's childhood friend, since he was eight, and he has been secretly crushing on her ever since. Hitomi's brown eyes glittered with happiness, her heart-shaped face flawless as china's dishes, she stood 5'6 tall, and her long brown hair in a neat wide pussycat.

"Hitomi.." he called. She glanced by the door, and smiled. She quickly jumped down the stool she was standing at. She ran and hugged Kai, "How was Korea?"

"Korea was fine." Kai answered, as he raised a paper bag, "Ready to see your presents?"

Hitomi clapped her hands, "Of course, Kai-kun." She pulled Kai into her office, and placed two cup in the table, and poured hot tea on both. Kai handed Hitomi the bag, she quickly explored through it, "Wow, Korea has this?"

She raised a stuff teddy, which lit up, when someone holds him. Kai nodded.

"So, is Japan's superstar ready to shoot his commercial this afternoon?" Hitomi asked, taking a sip from her tea.

Kai nodded at her. Hitomi smiled, then it faded, "I heard you're still looking for Maru."

Kai nodded at her. Hitomi sighed, "You'll find her, one day."

"Yeah." Kai said, determination in his eyes, "Where ever she is. I will."

* * *

Fuko counted her money to make sure it was complete. She glanced at red sad eyes, looking at her. "Ahh, guys, don't look at me like that.." she said, wiping her eyes, from the falling tears, "I might stay." 

Rose sobbed as she hugged Fuko, "And leave your idiot brother freezing there in Japan.." she said, "Take care of yourself, go directly in the address I gave you. Okay?"

Fuko nodded. She glanced at her friends, "Group hug..?"

Shinsetsu, Kakki and Yanagi quickly hugged her tightly, chorusing, "We love you!!"

Fuko sobbed even more, "Whatever happens.. friends for life.."

Shinsetsu nodded, "When one shall run away, offer your house.."

Kakki grinned, "Just make sure that your friend doesn't burn it down.."

Yanagi nodded, "Unlike Fuko, who'll burn it to the ground.."

Fuko laughed, as playfully punched Yanagi in his shoulders, "You baka.." Then they group hugged again, "I'll miss you guys.." Fuko said for the last time.

"All passengers, please board the plane to Japan Now." the woman over the PA said, "All passengers, please board the FLIGHT TO JAPAN now. It will be leaving in 3 minutes."

"Bye Fuko!" Shinsetsu yelled, waving her hands. Fuko looked back, waving too, "Bye!"

* * *

Kai jumped out of his bed, when the caller said, he found Maru, and ran to Tala's room. "We're coming!" he said to the caller, as Tala's bedroom door opened. Tala glared at his younger brother, "What?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes. 

"Detective said he found Maru.." Kai said, "She's in the police station.."

Tala quickly grabbed his car keys and followed Kai down the stairs, "The police station? What's she doing there?" Tala asked.

"I don't know. Maybe involved in some rumble.." Kai replied.

"What?" Tala yelled, following his younger brother. The sun was up again, it was another day. And Tala doubt if this was the day the Maru search will end.

* * *

Fuko yawned as she walked out the airport. It was a one day flight, and she was tired. She was about to cross the street when a horn woke her up. Then she remembered she was in Japan already. She glanced at the giant television they had at the buildings. It was commercial of a new set of clothing. Fuko froze, wasn't that—Kai?! 

She stared at the television mouth open. It was Kai. He was with a beautiful girl, with black hair and violet eyes, pouting her lips perfectly. Kai was wearing a unbuttoned blue polo and jeans, the girl was leaning on him, her hand on his bare chest.

Fuko shivered, "That girl must be crazy." She said. She placed her bag, on a bench and ran across the street to buy hot yam.

When she returned, her bag wasn't there anymore. Fuko dropped the yam, she searched under the bench and above the bench.

"NNOOOOO!!" Fuko yelled.

* * *

Kai, Tala and their hired detective stood outside a room with transparent walls. Inside was a girl, her clothing was total gothic, her red hair was highlighted with some color black, her green eyes full of anger. She slammed her fists on the table, and yelled at the police officer who was asking her questions. She was involved with some gang war. 

Tala sighed as he walked away from the room. Kai followed him, "Tala?" he asked.

Tala glanced back at him, "She's not her, Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes, "As if you'd know."

Tala nodded, "I would. I remember her Kai. When Uncle gave her out, I knew where she was given to." Tala said, "I would always go to her, and watch her. One day she saw me, and she even played with me."

Kai froze, "Then if you knew, why didn't you tell us?"

Tala closed his eyes, "She was happy there. Plus, during that time, uncle still hated her."

Tala looked at his hands, "One stormy night, I entered the small house, her step parents were dead. I learned that she was with her step brother and another girl, running away." He said, "I tried to find them, but I didn't."

"I told uncle about it, but he said he didn't care." Tala continued, "Those weren't Maru's eyes Kai. I just know it."

"We'll make her use contacts then.." Kai said, "She's the closet thing we've got."

"And what? Lie to a dying man?" Tala yelled.

"I don't want uncle to die!!!" Kai yelled back, "And even if he will die, I want him to see Maru. It's for him, Tala!"

Tala growled, "Do what you will."

"KAI-KUN!" Someone called behind them, Kai dropped the papers he was holding.

* * *

Fuko ran inside a police station. She walked slowly, she was afraid of police stations. She was passing through a corridor when someone caught her eye, she grinned, "Kai-kun!" she called. Kai and a red head beside him, turned to her direction. 

Kai dropped the papers he was holding, "What the heck is she doing here?" he muttered. Tala ran to her and hugged her.

Fuko looked at the red head with puzzlement, "Maru?" the red head asked her. She shook her head, "No, I'm Fuko. I'm Kai's secret wife."

Tala glanced back at Kai, "Kai..?"

Kai glanced at Fuko, then back at Tala.

* * *

_**Hey you guys! Thanks again for the reviews, at least not everyone is lazy. LOLX. Care to review again? Is Fuko really Maru?**_

_**Sneak peak:**_

"Uncle, we found her.." Tala as he pushed Fuko closer to the old weak man. Fuko glanced at Kai, Kai nodded at her. Fuko gulped, _'I'm I doing the right thing?'_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	3. the contract and the fallen man

_**SUMMARY**__**: he paid her to be his cousin, until they find the real one. She needed money to pay her debts—he has lots. They play the part perfectly, but what if…? KAIxOC, TALAxOC**_

_**DISCLAIM**__**: Kai, Tala, and Beyblade aren't mine. YET. –grins-**_

_**A/N**__**: this story has a turning point. So you have to pay close attention to every detail to understand this. Not everything is as it seems. Period. By the way, thanks for reviewing:**_

_Rebelmewphoenix_

_Eric_

_Jovanni_

_Thegoldenlock_

_Tsukikishuko_

_darkxXxflames_

_**thank you so much! –hugs you- and oh yeah, watch the pairing. And yeah, I just realized it, this afternoon, that Brooklyn is handsome. I'm so stupid. LOLX**_

_**warning:**__** OOC! Period. And this chapter isn't funny, this is supposed to be an emotional one.

* * *

**_

Fuko glanced up from her menu, she looked at Tala, then at Kai. The two guys were both looking at the menu, she sighed, _why did they take her here anyway?_

Kai glanced at her, raising a brow, "When are you gonna pay for the damages for my car?" he asked.

Fuko bit her lip, and chuckled nervously, "I don't have money, **YET**!" she replied, "I'll pay you… soon. I think."

Kai glanced back down at the menu, "Hn."

Fuko glanced at Tala, who seemed to be making a decision about what to eat. Fuko sighed, then it hit her. "Wait… why did you bring me here?" she asked, "Am I gonna pay for this lunch?"

Tala glanced at her, "Yeah, sure." he replied, then looked back down at the menu again.

Fuko sweat dropped, "Then, can we transfer to another **cheaper** restaurant?" she said, "I'm kind of, **out of funds**."

Kai glared at her, "Don't worry, I'll pay." he said.

Fuko grinned, "Great!" she said, and then she looked back at her menu, "I'm eating a lot then."

Kai rolled his eyes, and called the waiter. The waiter quickly took their orders, and left.

Tala cleared his throat, "Anyway, we brought you here, because, we want to make a deal with you.." he started, "You see, my uncle Reitetsu, gave away his 'other' daughter, but he regretted it.."

Fuko raised her brow, "What do I have to do with that??"

Kai kicked her foot, "Will you let him finish?" he said.

Fuko scoffed, but she said nothing.

Tala continued, "So, he began a search for this certain daughter of his, who looks like you.." he said, sipping from his glass of red wine.

Fuko bit her lower lip, "So your point is?" she asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Can you pretend to be her?" Tala said, "We'll pay you, 500 a day."

Fuko's mouth dropped open, "500?!" she yelled, smiling, "A day right? Just a day?"

Tala nodded, "And you'll also live in our house, and Kai shall buy you some clothes, and all you need." He added.

Fuko tapped her fingers on the table, _is this a joke? Man, shall I takeit? I need money, and a place to stay, other than that address Rose gave me.. but what if I get busted, I'll go straight to prison. This is conning right?_

Kai raised a brow, "So are you taking it?" he asked.

Fuko grinned, "I'll think about it." Then she stood up, "I'll meet you here, this evening. 7 pm okay?"

Tala stood up too, and shook her hand, "Sure. Think about it."

Fuko nodded, then she ran outside the restaurant.

"Do you think she'll agree Kai?" Tala asked, as their food arrived, "She didn't even stay for lunch.."

Kai smirked, "Yeah, she's a parasite."

* * *

Fuko slowly walked along the crowded streets of Japan, her head down. The sky roared, rain is coming. She sighed, as she sat on an empty green bench.

She placed her head on her hand, and sighed again. "If I don't take the contract, I'm not having any money at all, and I may live in the streets.." she whispered, then she yelled at the sky, "Why the heck did I forget that stupid paper with the freakin' address.."

She sighed again, "I could call Rose, but—I don't have money to call. Not even a penny. Why the heck did I put my wallet in my bag..?" she whispered, "I'm stupid. Grrr."

"Onesan!" some girl called to her.

Fuko glanced at her, "What, kid? Can't you see I'm contemplating?" she asked.

"Why are you sitting there?" the small girl asked.

"Because I'm tired of walking." Fuko replied, "Why? If you're tired, don't you sit too? What can't bend your knees or something?"

The girl shook her head, "No." she replied, "I also sit, Onesan. But—I don't sit on benches that are newly painted.."

Fuko's jaw dropped opened, "N-newly.. painted?" she spattered. Then she looked at her butt, but she can't. Her pants were stuck. _Great._

The girl skipped away, as Fuko flamed up. "Hey, come back here! Help me!" she called, but the girl continued running, "I'm not a demon or anything."

Then she tired to stand, then sat back down again. "I'm not standing here, with this bench stuck on my butt." She said, "What I'm I gonna do? I can't go around with a bench on my butt." She sighed, then she slapped her cheeks, "I even forgot to get my—free lunch. It was free.."

Then she glared at the darkening sky, and yelled, "IT WAS FREE!!!"

* * *

Kai stepped out of the studio, he was perspiring. He just finished another photo shoot, for a famous Asian magazine.He quickly changed and got on his car.

"Hey, how's uncle?" he answered at the caller, when his phone rang."What? Okay. Bye."

He parked his car in front of Hitomi's Tailoring shop, he got out, and stopped. He froze, gulping. Tala was inside with Hitomi, _when did he get here? _

Hitomi was hugging Tala so tight, and they were both laughing. Kai felt a pang of jealousy; Hitomi likes Tala, since they were children. That was one of the reason, Kai refused to tell Hitomi how he felt towards her, he's afraid she'll just reject him.

He clenched his fists, then headed back to his car. He quickly started the engine, and drove as far as he could from the shop.

He slammed the door open and stomped out. He scowled, as he glanced at his reflection in the car mirrors. He breathed in and out, and tried to keep calm. He opened the door, and got back in. And zoomed through the highway.

* * *

Hitomi raised a brow, when she saw Kai walking away, _why doesn't he come in? _

Tala released her, "I see you've missed me." He stated.

Hitomi smiled, "Of course, you baka." She replied, "Do you want tea?"

Tala shook his head, "I'm here to buy your store, if I buy everything, do I get a discount?" he asked, smirking.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Sorry not for sale to rich guys." She replied.

Then she lead Tala to a secret room in her shop, it was kindda small, the wall was white, there was no window, and there was a small counter on top was a coffee dispenser, and some plastics. "Sit, Tala." She said, smiling, "Its good you finally returned to Japan. No more going away okay?"

Tala smirked, "Sorry, mate. But I have to leave next Thursday." He replied.

"What..?" Hitomi replied, pounting, "But you just got here."

"Yeah, but I'm already busy, as it is." He replied, "With Uncle in the hospital and all."

"Do you want to eat dinner with me tonight?" Hitomi asked.

Tala glanced at his watch, "I have a previous appointment, speaking of appointments, I got to go." He said, standing up, he bowed a little, "Thank you for your time, Hitomi."

Hitomi followed Tala to the sliding doors, "How about tomorrow? Would you have dinner with me?" she asked.

Tala glanced back at her, "I'll see if I can." He said, then he kissed her forehead, and left.

Hitomi sighed.

* * *

Fuko slowly entered the hospital, Tala and Kai weren't in the restaurant, so she figured to go and read the newspaper all news about this matter is there right. She covered her butt with a cloth she found, some of her jeans were still stuck in that pathetic bench. She made her decision.

She looked up at the directory, "What was the name of their uncle..?" she said, pounding on her head.

A handsome guy in a rebel outfit stood beside her, a nurse approached the two, "Who are we looking for, sir?" she asked the guy. Fuko rolled her eyes, she had been standing here longer than the guy, but the idiot nurse asks the guy first, such a flirt.

He was about to reply, then his phone rang, he quickly answered it, "Oui pere?" he answered in a language unknown to her, she raised a brow, "Moi hopital droit adverbe. Oui."

(A/N: to all who can understand that, sorry if its wrong, I just used a translator.)

His brown spiky hair fell on his blue eyes, he stared at the girl beside him, smiling. Fuko bit her lower lip, _his a foreigner? _"What are you looking at? I'm I that pretty?" she said, "You probably don't understand a word I'm saying." She said, and then she looked at the list again.

"Actually, I can." He replied, smirking, and then he walked away, leaving Fuko wanting to kill herself.

Fuko banged her head on the wall, "I should just die now.." she said, "Come and take me, I don't deserve to live. I only embarrass myself."

The guy chuckled silently.

* * *

"FUKO!" 

Fuko stood up from the bench, a teen with hair of two colors approached him, Fuko rubbed her sleepy eyes, _Kai?_

A hand grabbed her own, "Come on, stop staring." Kai said, annoyed at Fuko, "Tala and I have been looking for you since the last 45 minutes, where did you go anyway?"

"I told you to come at 7 pm not **9**!" Fuko yelled back, pulling her arm back, "I can drag myself to your uncle's room, thank you."

Kai stopped then he flipped his phone opened, dialed a number, "Tala, I'm at the hospital, she's here." He said, then quickly flipped it close. He glanced at Fuko who was crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What's your decision?"

"500 a day is too low." Fuko replied, smirking, "I ain't doing it."

"I'll give you 2000 a day, and I'll give you the villa we have back in Korea." Kai replied, "Not enough?"

Fuko gulped, "Tempting.."

Kai smirked, "I'll give you me." He said, raising a brow.

Fuko looked at him in disgust, "Eww, I'd rather have sex with a dog." She replied, "Okay, I'll take the villa and 2000 a day."

Kai patted her head, "Good girl." He said. Then he grabbed her hand, and dragged her inside a room, "Here."

Fuko bit her lower lip, "Wait, let's wait for Tala." She muttered.

"Why you have a crush on him?" Kai replied, grabbing the knob.

"NO." Fuko replied, "Fine, then let's go."

Kai smirked, "Wait, he's here." He said, looking behind Fuko, "Do you know you have a big head, Fuko?"

Fuko scoffed but said nothing. _I'll get back at you, you dope_.

Tala grinned at the two, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Let's go in." he said, nodding to Kai.

Kai opened the door, there was no one inside only the fallen man. The three approached him, Tala gave Fuko a little push. Fuko bit her lower lip and glanced at him, then at Kai.

Kai smirked and mouthed the words, "Villa.."

Fuko glared at him, then he turned to the uncle, _I'm sorry for lying to you, really I'm, but the villa is tempting. _The man's eyes locked with hers, "Ka..Na..Ri.." he muttered, rasing his hands.

Fuko grabbed it with her own, "Papa… it's me…" she started then she glanced back at the two, _what was the name of the daughter?_

"Its me.." she repeated not taking her eyes off the two. Then the two glanced at each other, "Maru.." Tala whispered.

"Its me, Maru.." she said, smiling. The man eyes were full of surprise, "M-maru.." he muttered.

Fuko, faking a cry, rubbed the back of his hand on her cheeks, "Yeah."

The man smiled up at her, and did a couple of deep breathes alerting the trio, and the life support machine. "Mr...? I mean, papa..?" Fuko called, gripping the old man's hands as he gasped for breathes. Kai and Tala ran to her side.

"Uncle!" Tala called, "Fu—I mean, Maru is here now.. Uncle.."

Kai glanced at the machine, then the old man stopped. The machine beeped quietly. Kai fell on his knees beside the bed. Fuko cried in Tala's shoulder, _What if the man haunts me? Oh man. What have I gotten myself into?_

_Snore._

Fuko stopped crying, _was someone snoring? _She glanced back at the old man, he wasn't dead—he just fell asleep. Fuko sweat dropped, she glanced at Tala and Kai, who also sweat dropped, then laughed nervously.

"I thought he was a goner." Fuko said, "He just fell asleep.."

Kai and Tala nodded.

Fuko fainted, Tala caught her before she hit the floor. "Fuko?" he called, "Hey! Fuko!!"

* * *

_**Hey, sorry if it's short. Excuse, excuse---uhmm, I was having writers block. –grins- anyway, I hope you appreciate this update, and not everything is as it seems. **_

_**You haven't heard the whole story yet, so better keep reading, and I better keep updating. –grins again- I rewrote this story 5 times. But here it is.—sigh—REVIEW 5 times too. –teary puppy eyes--- pwease?**_

_**Don't just read. You should at least leave a review. This story has a lot of hits, but the reviews are only 14. What happened to the other 100,000?-grins-**_

_**Please review. Please. Please. Please. Don't you love me?**_


	4. spinning stars

Title: I fell for my 'cousin'

A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated for so long. I was so caught up with our examinations, and Christmas thingys. Plus, our family is having another one of our stupid family fued. Sometimes, I think my uncle will kill us all if he doesn't get money. –Sigh- Anyway, here's the next chapter. –bangs head on keyboard-

Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed:

**Thegoldenclock**

-yeah, I know it was kinda wrong. LOL-

**fairydyris**

-really you were about to cry?haha-

**crystal tomoe**

**Tsukikishuko**

-I don't know tsuki, you have to read to find out if you're warm. LOL. BTW, her name's FUKO, not Fuka. Haha-

**rebelmewpheonix**

**bluechic**

**AmanitaVirosa-Amarunthus**

-hei! Thanks for reviewing!-

hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing!! Mwah!

Merry Christmas you all!

* * *

Chapter four: spinning stars

* * *

Fuko sighed as Tala entered the room rubbing his palms together. "Let's go." Tala stated glancing at Fuko, who was sitting at the edge of her seat, "Uncle is fine, the doctor said that he may have chance to recover since he's sleeping well now."

Fuko stood up and walked by his side, "I—I'm sorry, I fainted.." she muttered, "I really thought he was… dead."

Tala chuckled as the elevator door opened, he pushed Fuko in and he quickly followed. "You weren't the only one who thought he died. I thought he died too." Tala stated, looking out the city. The elevator was made of glass.

Fuko glanced down at her ballet shoes, how can she back out now? Uncle Reitetsu has seen her, and pretty sure will remember her when he recovers.

"Where are we heading?" Fuko asked, "And oh yeah, where's Kai?"

"He needed to rush, he has a photo shoot." Tala replied, smiling, "Do you want to see?"

"Is it okay?" Fuko replied, smiling, "If you know, you don't have anywhere else to go.."

"Yeah, come on." Tala replied, as the elevator stopped on the ground floor.

--

"Here, Kai."

Kai looked up from his phone and stared into deep brown eyes, "Hitomi.." he muttered, "Sorry, I'm zoning out." He flipped his phone close, and stood up, "So, are we going to start?" he asked, fixing his jacket.

"Yeah, just need one more touch." Hitomi replied, smiling, "Give me your hand. This ring is perfect, don't you think so?"

"Yeah." Kai replied, looking at the ring, _perfect, like you._

"Hey Kai.." Hitomi said, waving her free hand in Kai's face, "Come on, quit zoning out. The director's calling you."

Kai nodded and followed Hitomi out of the dressing room.

--

"Wow!" Fuko stated as she ran towards a large Christmas tree in the center of the elegant lobby, "I've never seen a tree this big!!" she took out her cell phone, "Can you take a picture of me, Tala?"

Tala glanced down at her, "Uhh, okay.." he said, taking the cell phone, "One, two, three.."

_FLASH!_

"Thanks!" Fuko said, taking the cell phone out of Tala hands, "Nice shot. You could be a photographer."

Tala rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, thanks."

"Tala!" some one called from the dark hallway, Fuko and Tala both turned towards that direction.

A girl with straight brown hair, and brown eyes under a big eyes sun glasses. She looked very chic with her skinny jeans and ballet shoes. Her shirt yelled, "Vintage baby!" and the color was soft ruggish pink. Her bag flanged perfectly on her left shoulder.

Tala waved at her, "Oh, hey!" he said. The girl approached the two, she glanced at Tala then at Fuko, "And who might this be, Tala?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Oh, she's… uhmm.. Fuko." Tala replied, sweat-dropping, "A friend."

"Really?" she asked, raising her brow, "I hope it stays that way."

"Hitomi.." Tala stated, "stop it."

"Yeah, okay." The girl named Hitomi replied, "So what are you both doing here?"

"Oh, we are… waiting for Kai." Tala replied, smiling, "Where is he?"

"He's in the dressing room." Hitomi replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Just wait for him here." Then she walked towards the door, grumbling and never turning back.

"What's her problem?" Fuko stated, closing her side bag,

"A lot, Fuko." Tala replied, "A lot. Come, let's look for Kai.."

Fuko grinned, "Okay!"

--

cause baby  
everything is fed up straight from the heart  
tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
gotta pick myself up where do i start  
cuz i can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
no

"Sora.." Fuko called, standing up from her bed, she pushed her brother's feet away from her face, "Sora?" She walked towards the bedroom door, she opened it, and peeked a little, "Sora?"

She noticed someone outside their small house, "Sora?" she muttered, slowly climbing the small table by the window.

Sora was there playing with a boy with red hair and blue eyes, "Sora?" she murmured, when she felt a pair of hands grab her down from the table.

"Don't go out there." It was her dad, his blue eyes were intense, "Never go near that boy, okay?"

Fuko nodded, but she wondered why.

Why can Sora have everything? While she can't? Why?

--

"Fuko!"

"Hey, parasite! Wake up!"

"Para—I mean, Fuko wake up!!

"Let's just leave her here.."

"No, could you just sit down?"

"Okay. Deal with it."

Fuko stretched a little, and rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Are we there yet?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"Yeah, come on.." Tala said, opening the car's door and assisting the sleepy Fuko out of the car, "I'm surprised you can sleep in the car, it was a bumpy ride."

"hmpf, I'm certainly not." Kai stated, opening the gates.

"Hmpf, I'm certainly not." Fuko mocked, rolling her eyes. Kai glared back at her, "Do you want to die?" he stated, coldly as possible.

"If I die you won't have a cousin, so do you still want to kill me?" Fuko snapped, "huh, cousin?"

Kai grumbled under his breath as he walked up the stairs into the door. He inserted his key, and opened it. Fuko and Tala followed.

"You don't have any baggages, Fuko?" Tala asked, as Fuko sat in the sofa, grabbing the remote.

"Nope." Fuko replied, a smug smile on her face, "It was stolen when I first arrived here."

"So what will you wear tonight?" Tala asked, as Kai entered the living room, holding a cup of water.

"Uhh--- I didn't think of that." Fuko stated, banging her head on the table, "I guess I have to wear these.."

Kai glanced at Tala then at Fuko, and then returned to the kitchen.

"I have an idea.." Tala stated, then he turned on the television, "Kai! Kai! Back at the living room now."

After 10 minutes, Kai finally appeared in the living room, "What?" he asked, with a bored expression on his face.

"Go and take Fuko at the mall, its still open.." Tala said, opening his wallet, "You're the model, you know what's in right now."

Kai looked blankly at him, "No." then he returned to the kitchen.

Fuko stared at the money Tala was holding, she can have it all if she can hold it in her hands, the only way to hold it in her hands is to go shopping. But, going to the mall would only take away the money, everything is so expensive there.

She patted her hands on the pillow, but if she can trick Kai into going to cheap stores, she can have the money left. Perfect.

Now, all she has to do is convince Kai to go with her, easy right?

--

"Kai!" Fuko yelled as the bedroom door of Kai slammed on her face, she pounded on it, "Kai, please? Can't you come with me?"

No answer.

Fuko kicked the door, "Open up!!!!" she screamed, "Kai! I'll kill myself if you don't open this door, NOW!!"

"What do I care?" Kai replied, from inside.

"Kai!!" Fuko yelled, knocking rapidly, "please, please, I'm begging you!! Kai, Kai!!"

No answer.

"Don't you ever come out here you dope!!" Fuko yelled, "Or I'll kill you! You hear me, I'll kill you!!!!

--one hour later—

Fuko leaned on the door, she has been sitting here for umpteen minutes, she knocked on the door weakly, "Can you please open up now?"

"Kai, Kai.. Its Christmas.." Fuko said, sighing, "Open up! I'll do anything!!!"

The door suddenly opened, Kai's head popped out, "Anything?" he asked, raisng a brow.

"Yeah!" Fuko yelled, as she pushed the door wider, "Please.."

Kai smirked, "Okay." He stated, grabbing his coat behind the door, "Come on.."

Fuko grinned, grabbed a cap, and followed Kai to his car.

"Can I drive?" Fuko asked, then she remembered something, "Money!!" She ran up the stairs, and slammed Tala's bedroom door open, "TALA!"

--

"Why are you blushing?" Kai asked, as he stepped on the gas.

"Nothing." Fuko replied, blushing even more, "I have the money, can't I drive?"

"No." Kai replied, glaring at the road.

"Wait, can we pass by somewhere?" Fuko asked, smiling, "Please?"

"Hn."

"Kai.. was that a yes or a no?"

"no."

"Oh. Please?"

"…"

"please?"

"…"  
"Kai!!"

"NO!"

Fuko rolled her eyes, and opened the door. Kai panicked, "God damn it!" he yelled, "Close the door! The car's moving!!" Fuko glanced at her hands, she was holding the money, the door was open, snow on the road so it wouldn't be so painful. She grinned at Kai, then she jumped out. Kai tried to grab her but he couldn't reach her.

He slammed on the brakes, and got out. Fuko was running, her hair flying in the wind. "FUKO!!" He yelled, grinding his teeth, he stomped back into his car, and drove away.

--

Fuko happily skipped around a corner, swinging her shopping bags by her side, she froze. Kai was there, looking straight at her, leaning on his car. "Ready to go now?" he stated. Fuko grinned, gripping the shooping bags tighter, "Kai, nice meeting you here.." she said, "I was about to go home.. sorry if I left you alone back there.."

Kai walked towards her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the car.

"Get in." He ordered, "Now."

Fuko nodded and quickly entered, she knows when to play pranks and not to.

--

"Are you mad at me?" Fuko asked for the umpteenth time, "Kai? I'm sorry, I just wanted to go to cheap stores.."

"So you can have the money that's left?" Kai snapped, stepping on the brakes.

"..Well, uhmm, sorta…" Fuko replied, "Kai, I need the money more than you do.."

"Fine."

"really?"

"If you do something for me.."

"Yeah, sure.. anything."

"Make Tala fall in love with you."

Fuko took a double look at Kai, "Are you losing your mind?" she asked, raising her brow.

"No." Kai replied, parking the car by the gate, "Get out."

Fuko quickly opened the door, and got out, her shopping bags with her. "No way.." she replied, "Why do you want to do that?"

Kai glanced at her, "Because. Period." He replied., opening the gate, "Keep your mouth shut, understand?"

"Oh-kay." Fuko replied, stepping inside.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Merry Christmas everyone! Where's my gift? LOLX. Can you give me a lot of reviews as a gift? Please? Mwah! As my gift to you, I won't tell you anything! I'll keep you on the edge of your seats! I'm so evil…. LOL. Mwah! 


	5. The arrival of Trouble

**I fell for my 'cousin' **

-,-kissedbykai-,-

--

**A/N:**

Hooray! I updated! Yay!

Won't waste your time,

Read on. 

Moah!

And don't forget to review, okay?

I need inspiration this days.

Amf.

--

DISCLAIM: don't own BB.

--

**Chapter five:**

**Arrival of Trouble. Oops.**

--

Fuko moaned loudly as she covered her head with the thick blanket and tried to go back to sleep. "Two more minutes, Mom!" she yelled, shutting her emerald eyes once more. Kai groaned and kicked Fuko's bed, "Wake up!" Then he winced and sat down on the floor rubbing his toes, "Damn it.." Tala swung the door open, "Kai, can you hurry and wake her up?" he whispered, but with force, "I need you down stairs!"

Kai grunted as he stood up, slightly limping. Tala slammed the door close. Kai pulled the blanket, but Fuko was clinging to it as if her life depended on it. "Let go!" Kai yelled, getting pissed. Kai grunted as he pulled the blanket full force, a weight flew towards him, he fell to the floor. His head ache with the sudden impact. He closed his eyes for a second and focused on the weight on top of him. Fuko. 

_Damn it. She's still sleeping!_ He thought, angrily, _after that fall she's still sleeping!_ He pushed her off him and sat up, "Fine. You're fired." He yelled, holding on the bed post for support, "And I wont pay you. Such a lousy service." Fuko opened her eyes and clinged on Kai's leg, "Wait! I'm awake!" she yelled, grinning.

Kai let out a frustrated groan, and rolled his eyes. "Dress up." He said, a grim expression on his face, "Some family members are here." Then he broke free from Fuko's cling and stomped out of the room.

Fuko starred at the closed door for umpteen seconds, "What?" she finally muttered, running into the bathroom.

--

Tala excused himself and walked towards Kai, who was going down the stairs—grumbling. "Where is she?" he whispered into his brother's ear. Kai sighed heavily before answering, "She's in her room, where else would she be?" he replied, walking past Tala. Two women walked to greet Kai, and ask him questions. Tala looked back at the stairs before he returned to the visitors. _What a bad time for them to arrive, _he thought.

Aunt Emma strolled elegantly towards her two beloved nieces, Kai and Tala. They had grown up and matured. She gave them peeks in the cheeks, and smiled. "How have you two been doing lately?" She asked, swinging her handbag over her shoulder, "I trust you have been well..?"

"Yes. We're quite fine, Aunt Emma." Tala replied, smiling back, "How have you been?" Uncle Ben approached them, he slipped his hand in Aunt Emma's waist and smiled at the boys. "How's Reitetsu?" he asked. Tala nodded, "The doctor said that there may be a chance he might recover.." Tala replied, "Because…. We have found his daughter, Maru." 

Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned their heads to Tala. Then a loud crash echoed up the stairs, followed by a loud, "Oops!". Tala and Kai glanced at one another and groaned, oh no.

--

Fuko slapped herself for being so long; she glanced at herself in the mirror and twirled around. The pink dress that Tala left in her closet fitted her perfectly. It was too revealing yet it didn't make her look too closed. It reached about an inch down her knees, and the doll shoes she always wears. She grinned at herself, and went out of her room, twirling round and round, pretending to be a princess—for once in her life. Something hard hit her elbow, _crash!_ She gasped as she stared at the porcelain vase shattered into pieces on the marble floor. "Oops!" she yelled, bending down. She needed the dust pan. She headed for the stairs and stopped. Why were there a lot of people here? And why are they looking at her in a very weird way? Like their faces were twisted or something. 

She glanced at Kai and Tala, who were both looking at her. Is she that pretty? That even her two FAKE cousins can't resist? Bwahahahaha.. She gulped and started walking down. 

Tala cleared his throat loudly and walked towards Fuko, and pulled her closer by her elbow and turned his family. "May I present, Uncle's daughter, Maru.." he declared. Chatters could be heard all over the room. Fuko noted that there were about 15 people in the room, and they all looked filthy rich. Her green eyes changed into two dollar signs, and smug grin on her face. Tala nudged her side, "Talk." He muttered.

"Uhh, hi?" she started, smiling.

"Where did you find her Tala?" An old woman in her forties asked, she wore a purple blouse and a purple skirt, a large sunny hat on her face. Her golden hair curling down her shoulders, shaping her face perfectly.

"Are you sure she's the daughter?" Aunt Emma asked, studying Fuko with her gray eyes. 

Then everyone started throwing their own questions and reactions:

"She's not as pretty as her mom!"

"Her eyes aren't small! Its big and round!"

"Nonsense! She's pretty."

"She looks like her mother!"

"Are you sure she's not a fraud!"

"A fraud! That's outrageous!"

"How can she be a fraud, she looks like her mom!"

"And where's the proof on this nonsense!"

There was silence. An old man stood up, a long purple cape hanging on his shoulders, his hair was gray and her eyes shot out draggers, he had a grim expression on his face. _I'm dead,_ Fuko thought, glancing at Kai. Kai glared at her, and turned his attention back to the old man. _My guess is that he's the head of this noisy family.. _she thought, _which I am now part of. Great. Fantastic. My life couldn't get anymore perfect. Just perfect—my ass._

"Granpa." Tala said, his eyes seemed to be looking for answers, or lies for that matter, "We have the proof, we shall hand it to you tomorrow." Fuko raised a brow at this, _they do? _she thought, _I can sense trouble._

"Oh really?" the old man asked, "Why not hand it to me now?" He was testing Tala, whether or not he was stating the truth, and Tala knew it. And he was failing the test, badly. Kai came to his brothers defense, "I would be glad to, Granpa, unfortunately, the dog ate it." Kai lied, "You see, Fu—Maru is a clumsy brat, she spilled some hot chocolate on the paper when we gave it to her.. you tell them, Maru.."

_ugh. What a guy. He passed it to me!_ Fuko thought, imagining that she was kicking Kai's butt, _perfect._ "Uhmm, well… I went to get some—towel.. upstairs.." she continued, smiling sweetly, "When I came back, I just saw it torn into pieces by.. spike!" She glared at Kai, and turned back to the relatives, smiling.

"I thought the dog ate it..?" the old man pressed on, "You dare lie to me? And who's spike? Tala's allergic to dogs you know.."

_Trapped._ Kai thought, everyone's faces were puzzled, _maybe we should tell them.. _

"Uhh, he's my dog!" Fuko beamed, "I just love dogs! Don't worry, I keep him far from Tala.." The old man raised a brow, he wasn't convinced by this little show. There's something about this, and he wants to know.

"And where is Spike now?" the old man asked, glancing around for any sign of a dog.

"Uhh, he went for a walk!" Fuko replied, "With Trix.. Kai's cat." Kai glanced at her, what was she planning? He doesn't have a cat! 

"Kai doesn't have a cat." The old man said. Tala glanced at Aunt Emma for help, she nodded. She pulled the old man's hands softly, "Oh shush! Enough of this." She said, smiling at Fuko, "Let's talk tomorrow.. we came here to have fun, papa." The old man glared at Kai, Tala and Fuko before turning around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered into Aunt Emma's ear.

The three glanced at each other and sighed. "That was close." Fuko muttered.

--

Hitomi pulled her brunette hair up in a pony tail. She glared at the waters, reflecting the hot sun. Summer its here. She dived unto the cold waters of the pool, she did a few strokes before she came out. She grabbed her phone from the table, and dialed a number. She needed to talk to him. No answer. She redialed again, after five rings, "Hello?" came a reply.

"Tala." She said on the receiver, "come and see me. I need to talk to---"

"I can't!" Tala quickly replied, "I'm busy, my whole---"

"Tala! Come out, come out! NOW!" Hitomi froze, someone was with Tala, and it was a girl. Damn it. Who is it?

"Who's that?" Hitomi asked, starting to flare up, "Who's that, Tala!"

"No one okay?" he replied, "I'll call you. I need to go." Busy dial tone.

Hitomi glared at the phone, clutching it tightly in her hands before throwing it into the pool, "Ugh!"  
Then she picked up her towel and strode out of the swimming pool. 

_How dare he? _she thought, angrily, _Is he doing this at purpose! Damn him._

--

Fuko groaned loudly as she ran up into the attic, where she heard Tala was. "Tala! Come out, come out! NOW!" she yelled, climbing up the ladder, she peeked inside the dark room, "Come on! No fair, you were IT!" She glanced down, good thing she was wearing shorts. "Tala!" she climbed on ladder up, "Tala? Are you here, answer me!" She felt the ladder move, and lose its balance, bring her with its fall!

"WHOOOAAAAH!" she screamed as the attic got farther from her reach, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for some body pain. 

--

Kai strolled into the hallways, listening to his iPod and texting with some of his friends. A group of little kids passed him, they smiled at him. He motioned them to go away. They're playing hide and seek again. It was tradition that the kids of the family every time there's a reunion, a game of hide and seek was present. It's pathetic. Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on the music, he knows the way around his house anyway. 

He tripped on something hard, and fell flat on the floor. He groaned, and faced the ceiling. He froze when he saw Fuko falling. The ladder right behind her. She caught her and turned around. The ladder fell on his back and not on Fuko. He winced in pain. It was quite a heavy ladder. 

Tala jumped down from the attic and removed the ladder away from the two. Some of the family members started gathering around them.

--

Fuko opened her eyes and felt a slight pain, something was on her back. She heard heavy breathing by her cheeks, it's a person. She slowly turned her head, and gasped. KAI! She couldn't stand, he was too heavy for her, and the ladder on top of both of them wasn't helping at all. "TALA!" she screamed, "HELP!"

Tala jumped down from the attic and removed the ladder away from the two. He helped Kai up as relatives started to gather, asking questions like, "Are they okay?"; "What happened?"; Aunt Emma along with Grandma Penelope ran to help Fuko, they helped her up and asked if she was hurting.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She replied, glancing at Kai who was being brought to his room, by Tala and two other men. "Is Kai going to be okay?" she asked. Aunt Emma nodded, "He sure will be." She replied, with pride, "He's a strong kid."

_I know,_ Fuko thought staring at Kai's door slowly closing. 

--

EARLY EVENING the relatives started to leave, saying that they'll pass by Uncle Reitetsu on their way home. Aunt Hilary kissed Fuko's cheeks before she went in her van, along with the other member. Fuko found her the most prettiest. She had brown hair, and ruby eyes. And she looked smart and chic, she's also very in love with her husband, Tyson Granger. Tyson Granger was also good-looking, he was a bit tall, and he always smiles. They're having a child this year. Fuko smiled to herself, she wished her life could be as perfect as Aunt Hilary's. Rich and deeply in love, what could be missing?

Tala sighed deeply as he closed the gates. "We still have to get that proof." He muttered, "Damn it." Fuko stared at him, _why does Kai want her to fall in love with Tala? That would totally ruin the plan, _she thought.

"Who was that old man who asked me too many questions?" she asked, as they walked back to the house, "he was annoying." She snorted, then blushed, "Sorry."

Tala chuckled, "No worries. That was my grandfather, Voltaire." He explained, "He likes knowing everything. That's why he asks too many questions." He opened the door for her, she want in, he followed.

"I hate being asked questions." Fuko commented, "Its annoying, especially when I don't know the answer."

"You must mean school." Tala replied, smirking. 

Fuko grinned, "Maybe.."

"Oh yeah, speaking of school." Tala continued, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "What year are you in?" He took out a frozen dish of fish and rang a silver bell. 

"Last year." Fuko replied, grabbing a pack of chips and started eating, "I'm hugry."

"Eat up then." Tala said, as an old woman entered the house, "Alisha, cook us dinner please."

Fuko raised a brow at Tala, "Alisha?" she muttered, "She's your.."

"House help." Tala finished, smirking, "Not my aunt."

"How do you do, Ms. Maru.." Alisha greeted, her voice sounded weary and tired. All her hair is gray now, she was old and it shows. _Stupid Tala, he has no pity for old people. Can't he see that his helper is old and can't move anymore? Ugh! _Fuko thought, munching down the pack. She headed for the door, "I'll go see Kai.." she said, "Nice meeting you, Ms. Alisha." Then she's gone.

"She's cute girl, ain't she Tala?" she said, grabbing the knife. Tala smirked at her, "Not as cute as you, Alisha." He teased.

--

Fuko kicked Kai's bedroom door open. She strode in, "Kai?" she called, "Are you awake?" No one was here. She heard the door slam close, she turned around and gasped. Kai was standing behind the door, staring at her. "What do you want now?" he asked, walking towards the window and opening it. 

"Nothing." Fuko replied, standing beside him, "Thanks." Kai glanced at her, and raised a brow, "For what?" he asked.

"For catching me, and not letting me get hurt." Fuko replied, looking out at the sun setting.

Kai smirked, "Yeah, whatever." He replied, walking back to his bed, and closing his eyes, "I'll just deduct this from your salary."

"Yeah sure.." Fuko replied, then turned back at Kai, "WHAT!" She jumped into the bed, "You did that voluntarily!" she yelled.

"Hn." Kai replied, "So? Your point is?"

"KAIIII!" Fuko yelled.

--

YAY! Congratulate me, its not even Saturday yet, and I updated one story! Oh yeah, read my new story—ALIEN LOVE. It's sequel to cArtoOn Love. AND OH YEAH,

**REVIEW.**

**..i need inspiration these days..**


	6. Unexpected XD

* * *

Hiiya! It's time for this one to be updated, read up. XD and don't forget to review. I have a question for all of you in the end. XD

* * *

The Camera Club

Kissedbykai

* * *

Chapter six

Unexpected

* * *

Fuko curled up under her thick pink with hearts blanket. Her stomach was aching, maybe she ate too much at the party yesterday. She moaned silently as she covered her head with her pillow, "Oww.." she said. Then she quickly pretended to be still asleep as her door creaked open. Footsteps stopped beside her bed. Her stomach felt really bad..

"Hey parasite.." she heard Kai's nagging voice say, "Wake up! It's ten in the goddamn morning! And just look at your room, it looks like Nagasaki when the atomic bomb fell!" Fuko gritted her teeth, she didn't really feel like listening to his naggings, especially since her stomach feels really bad..

_Prrrroooooootttttt.._

"Ahh!" Kai yelled as he covered his nose with his hands, and stomped out the door. He slammed the door closed and leaned on it, his hand fanning his face, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Now I need to take a bath again!!"

Fuko blushed in embarrassment. She didn't mean to fart, but her stomach felt really bad. She sat up, and yelled, "Shut it Kai!! It wasn't that smelly!!" Then she broke down into a fit of laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she rolled around in her bed laughing, "Now I know how to shut you up!" she said, wiping the tears.

* * *

When Fuko finished changing and dressing up into her ballet flats, stripped knee socks, short shorts and a stripped hooddie, she quickly skipped towards kitchen where breakfast was going on. Today was the day she was going to visit Uncle Reitetsu again, her ticket from a hard life. She sat down on her normal place and smiled.

Tala smiled back at her as he placed his mug of coffee down at the table, "Good Morning, Fuko.." he greeted, chuckling, "Sure took your time in the bathroom. Did you drop the bomb?"

Fuko raised a brow, "What bomb?" she asked. Tala tried to stop himself from smiling. She turned to Kai.

"You should have!" he said, "with all that stink bomb you stock inside yourself."

Fuko finally understood, she 'hmmpf' as a reply. Kai rolled his eyes and continued eating his bacon. Fuko glared at him for a matter of seconds then started eating her own breakfast. She grabbed something red, and quickly ate it.

"I wouldn't eat that.." Tala said, "That's…"

Fuko quickly grabbed her glass of warm milk, "Ahh so hot!" she screamed, "Hot hot.."

"..chili." Tala continued, then he sighed, "Oh wait, I remembered something, how do you intend to pay us back with that vase you broke yesterday? That was worth 50,000.."

Fuko quickly spit out the milk in her mouth upon hearing the amount. The milk showered on Kai's face. Fuko wiped some dripping milk with her sleeves, and glanced at Kai. Milk was dripping all over his face, his eyes looked like it could kill. Fuko shivered, maybe it could kill.

She grinned at him and gave him the peace sign, "ehhe, sorry.." she apologized. Kai glared at her then he stood up and grumbled up to his bedroom, cursing along the way.

Fuko grinned at Tala, who couldn't hold his laughter anymore, she pouted, "Quit laughing Tala.." she said, "He's pissed off already.."

Tala just continued laughing until he fell off his chair, wiping tears from his eyes. Fuko grinned, then she started laughing too.

"SHUT UP!" they both heard Kai yell from his room, this made them laugh even more.

* * *

Kai dropped Fuko at the hospital saying he'll be back, he needed to go to a photo shoot. Fuko sighed as she entered Uncle Reitetsu's room. He was sleeping. She pouted, "I'm supposed to watch over you.." she whispered, "But well, looks like your sleeping.. hehe.. I can go.."

She placed the fruits she and Kai brought before coming here and tiptoed back to the door, when she heard a low grumble. She turned around and found the old man staring at her. She grinned, "Hey!" she greeted, waving.

Uncle Reitetsu reached out his hand to his "daughter", she quickly took it, "Have Kai and Tala been nice to you?" he asked, smiling weakly. Fuko nodded, _I'm such a liar._

"They've been nothing but nice to me.." She lied, stopping the urge to rat on them, "How are you feeling, Unc--Father?"

"I'm feeling much better now that you're here.." The old man replied, smiling.

Fuko grabbed an orange from the basket she bought, "Do you want to eat?" she said, "I—me and Kai brought it.."

"Kai's here?" he asked, looking around.

"Nah! He's busy with all his pictorials.." Fuko replied, grinning, "You know he's the big star.." _who doesn't shine,_ she added in her thoughts.

The door opened, a doctor opened and three nurses pushing a wheel chair. The doctor smiled at Fuko, "Oh, you must be Maru.." he said, shaking her hand, "Honored to finally meet the prodigal daughter.."

"Uhh, actually I'm not prod--" Fuko replied but was cut off, "Of course, anyway, sorry to break the quality time your having with your father.." the doctor said, "But we need to bring him for a short test on how he's doing.."

The three nurses help Uncle Reitetsu into the wheel chair, and slowly pushed him out. He glanced back at Fuko, "I'll be right back, Maru.." he said, Fuko nodded in reply.

The door closed, then she grinned, she jumped into the bed and grabbed the remote for the TV and Air conditioner, "Whoo!" she cheered, "This is the life!" She turned on the television then ran to the small fridge, and grabbed some soda and chips.

* * *

Kai cursed as he glanced at his wrist watch. He called Fuko down an hour ago, where the hell was she? He lowered his hat, they're were some reporters in the hospital lobby, if one of them recognized him, he'll be dead as dead people. His crimson orbs caught something orange stepping out of the elevator, _Fuko._ He stood up and smoothly approached her, "Hey parasite.." he greeted, "Let's go.." He turned around towards the door.

Fuko grinned up at him and followed him, "Hey Kai!!" she yelled, "Wait up!"

Kai froze, and groaned. She attracted some reporters to look at them, Kai lowered his cap, he pulled Fuko closer to him. Didn't she know not to yell out his name? He was the only one in the shobiz who had a name Kai.

"Shhh!" he whispered, "Do you want to be the center of attention?!"

Fuko grinned then she looked around, "Oh!" she said, "Paparazzi?"

Kai pulled her hands down, "Shh!" he hissed, "Lower your voice!"

"Why?" Fuko asked, "Because of the paparazzi?"

Kai groaned as people started to circle them, he stomped towards the door. Leaving Fuko in the center, she glanced at her sides, there were some people reaching out for their camera, "Oh." She muttered, then she ran after Kai who was already outside, "Hey Kai—wait!"

She ran straight out, not noticing that it was a glass door—_BAM!_--she fell flat on the ground, her eyes turning into swirls. Kai heard the loud bam and quickly turned around. He saw Fuko lying in the middle, people circled around her.

He hastily ran in, he glanced at her, and smirked. She was so stupid sometimes.

"Hey!" one of the people yelled, "Aren't you her boyfriend? Aren't you gonna help her?"

"Yeah!" another one yelled, one after the other yelled, "men are so irresponsible these days!"

Kai growled under his breathe and picked her up like a bride, he felt this had happened before. Oh right, at Korea where she pretended to be his **wife** and was **pregnant,** all for money. Darn her.

He pushed her into the back seat, hitting her head on the roof of the car. "Ooww.." she yelled, "Watch it.. My head is swirling!"

Kai grumbled, and slammed the door. "Oww!" he heard Fuko yell again, "The door bumped at my foot!"

"I don't care." Kai muttered as he got inside the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

Tala sighed heavily as he made his way down the SR Electronics building. He was so tired with all the meeting he attended, and all the stupid investors. He was about to step out of the building when someone called him.

It was Hitomi, she was running to him. Her brunette hair swayed back and forth with the pink ribbon she tied, her pink dress flowed gracefully around her, and her shoes complimented her complexion.

She threw herself at him, "TALA!" she yelled, sounding sweet, "I missed you! Did you miss me too?"

Tala patted her head, "Yeah.." he replied, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hitomi pouted, "I came to ask you to go out with me.." she said, "And you can't say no, I did waste my precious time coming here.."

Tala smiled, "Okay.." he replied, "I won't say no then.."

Hitomi grinned then she pulled him out, "Let's go!" she yelled.

--

Fuko slumped at her seat as the maids served their dinner, her left hand was playing with the fork with her right was holding an ice bag. She placed the ice bag on her forehead. She saw Kai smile a little.

"What are you smiling about?" she snapped, "Are you so happy that I got hurt?"

Kai smirked, "Oh please, I would be dying from laughing if I was." He said, "Besides, you deserved it. That's Karma, Parasite."

Fuko glared at him, "Oh really?" she said, then she dropped the ice bag and grabbed her phone from her pocket, "I'm telling Tala! Let's see whose side his taking! Hahaha!"

"Oh no you won't!" Kai said, standing up, "Drop the phone.." Fuko stood up too and stuck out her tongue at him before running up stairs, Kai hot on her trail.

She was about to close the door, but too late Kai was on the other side, pushing the door open. "Let me in!" he growled.

Fuko grunted as she tried to push the door shut, she quickly dialed Tala's numer, one ring, two ring, three ring, four ring, five ring--

"Yeah?" came Tala's voice, "What is it now, Fuko?"

"HELP me!" she yelled at the phone, panting, she was loosing the door fight, "Kai's gonna murder me!!" She heard Kai growl at the other side, she pouted, "Aren't you gonna come and save me?"

"No he won't!" a female voice answered, "He's with me--Hitomi! Hang up!!" Busy dial tone.

"What?" Fuko asked, forgetting the door. Kai pushed the door open, hitting Fuko and sending her to the floor. "Oww!" she grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her ass, "Do you really want me to die?"

Kai smirked as he straightened his shirt. He slowly crawled over her, the smirk still present in his face. "Served you right, you parasite." He said, "How about let's just forget the whole murdering thing and do the harassment thing huh?"

Fuko felt her blood rushing to her face, an image of Kai kissing her flashed before her eyes, "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelled as she pushed Kai off her and some out of the room, a trail of some following her.

Kai smirked, "Stupid." He said, "I would never do that.. Especially to you.."

* * *

well, that's all folks. Anyway, I'm still having a hard time figuring out who she's gonna be paired with, so I decided to hear your voice!

Is it gonna be

FUKOxKAI and TALAxHITOMI

Or

TALAxFUKO and KAIxHITOMI

Or

KAIxFUKO and TALAxNEW SECRET CHARACTER

??

please answer.. really need it. XD


	7. Revelations

**Oh.My.Gosh. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. Err, well you see, I lost my inspiration somewhere. So to get it back, I watch 10 movies today! XD hehe, Ü**

**DISCLAIM: unrecognized characters are mine. No stealing! okay?**

**note:**_ italics_- thoughts

--

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

--

**Chapter seven**

**Revelations**

--

Fuko carried a mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she slowly walked back to her room. Tala was out that night again, wonder what makes him so busy? She sighed, opening his room. _Empty again_. She took a quick sip on her mug.

"..I don't know how to say this but.. I love you.." she paused, she glanced around, "..come on Kai, one moment of embarrassment or a whole life time of regret.. damn it." Kai? She tiptoed to Kai's door and listened, _was he talking to himself again?_

"Hitomi, I…" Kai said, "I love you.. I know its so weird.."

Fuko gasped, she spilled her chocolate. "Opps.." she muttered, kneeling and wiping it with her shirt. She heard a creak.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, he sounded mad. Fuko grinned up at him, "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Fuko stood up, "Don't worry, not too long." She replied, she whistled, "Are you rehearsing your lines?"

"Lines?" Kai repeated, "Oh right. Yeah. I am. Now leave." Fuko growled then stomped to her room, muttering a 'damn you' on her way'.

Kai sighed angrily, "Not contented on being a parasite.." he said, "Wants to be a snooper too huh.." Then he went inside his room again.

--

Fuko grinned at her reflection as she passed by the mirror; she was going to see her 'dad' today. She skipped down the stairs, she spotted Kai watering the plants, "Heya!" she called, waving at him. He glanced at her then rolled his crimson orbs, "Good morning, Cousin!" she greeted, "What are you doing?"

"Are you blind?" he asked, whisking the hose around, "Can't you see?" Fuko covered her face with her hands.

"Heya!!" she screamed, "Don't wet me! I'm going somewhere!!"

Kai smirked and pointed the hose directly at her, Fuko grabbed the hose, Kai grabbed it back. "Fuko!!" Kai growled, "Let go!!"

"No!!" Fuko yelled, "You.. let go!!"

"Let go!!"

"No!"

"Grrr! LET GO NOW!!"

"YOU STARTED IT! YOU BASTARD!!"

"YOU--!!"

"What? huh? WHAT?"

"Ugh. Never mind."

The two of them were wet now. Kai ran to the faucet and closed it. He ran a hand down his face.

"Oi!!" he yelled, glaring at her, then he laughed, "You got dirt all over you.."

Fuko glanced at her clothes, it must be the dirt that got stuck on the hose, she glared at Kai, and then softened. He was laughing. She glanced away, and then glanced back. Her heart was pounding so loud she couldn't hear her thoughts. _No. No. No.._ she thought, _it can't be.._

"Uhh, right.." she said, chuckling weakly, "I'm gonna go change.." Then she walked back to her room. She slammed the door shut, "No way.." she muttered, "No. No. No.. I am not... No.."

--

Kai walked to a vacant seat, he wiped beads of sweat forming in his temples; he was tired. He was shooting a commercial on a energy drink, Gatorade. Then he smirked, "Idiot.." he muttered. He glanced at his friend who was walking towards him, Rei Kon.

"Hey Kai.." Rei greeted, smiling. His golden cat-like eyes were sparkling, "Why are you smiling here all alone?" he winked, "Who's the lucky lady?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "What the heck are you talking about?" he replied, flipping his phone open. A message. He clicked on open, it was from Hitomi. She was asking her to come to their normal hang out on eight in the evening. He smirked, maybe he did have a chance after all. He stood up, and stretched, "Bye.." he said to Rei, "Something came up."

Rei smirked, "Right.." he replied, chuckling. Kai shook his head, then went to the director to ask if he was finished with the shoot.

--

Fuko sighed as she walked out of the hospital. She kept punching her aching shoulders, "Damn.." she said, "I'm working my ass out.." She walked to the bus stop, when she spotted a familiar face. Taisetsu!

"Taisetsu!!" she called, the guy with thick clothing glanced at her, his green eyes were surprised. He quickly ran through the crowd. Fuko quickly ran after him, "Oh no you won't!!" she yelled, "Taisetsu!!"

She turned the corner and almost slipped, she quickly regain her balance and ran after her brother who was crossing the street. "Taisetsu!!" she called, "Get back here!!" her feet were killing her, "Aww, damn!" she muttered, panting. She ran through the park, "Why did I have to wear heels today?!"

She ran out of the park, and stopped. Taisetsu disappeared. "Oh, fantastic.." she muttered, sitting on the pavement, catching her breathe. A tear rolled from her eyes, she sniffed. "why were you running anyway.. " she muttered, kicking her feet around, she wiped her tears, "Damn.."

A group of American tourists passed her by, they threw coins at her. Then left. Fuko glanced at the coins and quickly took them, "I could work part time as a beggar, hehe.." she said, standing up and placing the coins in her pocket.

--

Fuko walked back to the mansion, thinking. They had a lot of debt, she kept wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "Fight, fight.. –sniff-.. you can do it.." she cheered, "Think about the money, the salary, the vacation bonus, the retirement pay.. –sniff- FIGHTING! Mwahahaha…"

_Beep! Beep!_

Fuko glanced behind her, a red convertible was right behind her. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside. "Sheessh, the whole road isn't big enough for you.." she muttered, the convertible stopped beside her, she glanced at the driver, "He looks familiar.."

"Anu.. Miss, do you know the house of Reitetsu—" he asked, but she was quickly cut by the girl who said,

"Reitetsu?" she repeated, "Yeah, I live there.."

The stranger smiled, "Ride in then.." he said, opening the locks of his car, "We'll ride together.." He had brown spiky hair and oceanic blue eyes.

Fuko furrowed her brows, "Where have I seen you?' she muttered, looking back at the past, she snapped her fingers, "Oh, right! The hospital guy!"

The stranger laughed, he held out his hand, "Oh yeah, I remember you too.." he said, "I'm Neo Swift." Fuko shook his hand, laughing.

"So you really are foreigner.." she said, "I'm Fuko Makoto."

"Nice to meet you.. Hop in.."

Fuko quickly got in his car, she liked riding in convertibles. So windy.

--

Hitomi walked smiling to the top floor; she fixed her hair one more time, before stepping in the elevator. She pressed the top floor, the restaurant floor. She was going to meet Tala there, "I'm gonna tell him what I feel.." she said, "Then Kai will come an hour later and celebrate with us.. like the old times."

She fixed her black dress with hot pink trimmings, she sighed happily. Tala will never ever deny her. He was always there for her, it didn't matter that he wasn't paying attention to her these past few days and always telling her off, he was busy and tired. It was normal to be like that sometimes.

She bit her lip, "But what if he'll deny my love?" she muttered, "What would happen then..?"

_Ding!_

She got out and sat on a empty table by the glass window. The city was glittering with lights.

The waiter approached her, "May I take your order?" he asked.

shook her head, and answered, "Maybe later. I'm waiting for someone." The waiter nodded then left.

--

"La lalalalalalalala.. la lalalalalalala.." Fuko hummed as she skipped down the stairs and into the living room. Neo was sitting there talking with the maid; they looked like they knew each other for a long time. "La lalalalalalalalala.. lalalalalalalala.."

Neo smirked at her as she entered, he glanced at the time, "Is Tala on over time?" he asked.

Fuko did a thinking pose before she answered, "Well, maybe.." she replied, "I don't think he has any plans of coming home.. he hadn't been for two nights already.."

Neo nodded then glanced at the Television where a commercial of Kai was showing. He was quite popular now. He smirked, "Do you know that Kai's in love with Hitomi?" he asked, "Since we were little.."

Fuko sat down on the couch and glared at the television, _sheeesh, why is he a model anyway? _She thought, _Talent agencies are losing their standards. _She glanced at Neo, he was saying something about Hitomi, _Hitomi.. Hitomi.. oh right! That girl who Tala introduced to me, and the bossy girl who answered Tala phone.. _she thought, _Kai's in love with her? Ack._

"Really?" Fuko asked, raising a brow, "What does he see in her?"

Neo chuckled, "That I don't know, Fuko.." he replied, "How's the new family so far?"

"They're so…" _rich! Bwahahahaha.. ehem.._ she answered, clearing her throat a bit, "..Nice to me.. except Kai.. he's a bossy bastard.."

Neo laughed, "You're damn right about that.." he replied, he glanced at the TV again, it was another commercial of Kai, "But most women drool over him.."

"I certainly won't!" Fuko snapped, crossing her arms.

"That's because you're cousins!"

"Huh? Oh, right.. we are.."

--

Tala glanced at his watch he was 45 minutes late, well, he had a good excuse. Something came up at the meeting. He didn't know that the stockholders were losing their trust over him, saying he was still young to be running the whole SR company.

He walked and quickly got in the elevator, he needed to get back to work after this. "What do you want now, Hitomi..?" he muttered as he pressed the top floor button. The elevator started moving, he felt his phone vibrate, he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he answered, "What are you doing there? –pause- Am at the normal spot, meeting with Hitomi. Come here if you wanna see me...–pause- haha, great, make it fast, I'll be going back to the office after..-pause- I have a lot of paper to finish.. oh yeah, bring Fuko. She's probably bored there..-pause- bye, Neo."

He flipped his phone close and smirked, he glanced out at the beautiful city of Japan. It glittered with light.

_Ding!_

He quickly stepped out and spotted Hitomi sitting by herself, glancing out the window. He approached her, smiling. "Hey.." he greeted, "Sorry I'm late.."

Hitomi stood up, "That's okay, Tala.." she replied, "Sit.." They quietly took their seats, she took a sip from her glass.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Tala asked, looking out the city too. Hitomi took his hand, Tala glanced at her, "Hmmm?"

"Tala, I…" she started, ".. want us to be more than friends.. I love you, Tala.."

Tala stared at her, his eyes were big then he stood up. "I'm sorry.." he said, then he walked to the elevator, Hitomi chased him. They got into the elevator together.

"Tala.. I.." Hitomi started, "You gave me signs that you were interested.." Tala glanced at her, his looked confused, "You never forgot my birthday, you always sent me gifts even when you were abroad…You always stood up for me.. You always listened to my ramblings.. you—"

"I'm sorry.." Tala interrupted, "It seems you misunderstood. I see you as my sister.. Nothing else.."

Hitomi faced her, tears were starting to form in her eyes, "Please.. I'm going crazy Tala.." she said, "..I just want to be with you.. I just want to see you.. I want you to love me.. I need you to love me.."

Tala glanced at her, "Hitomi, I can't." he replied, "I see you only as a sister. I'm sorry."

--

Kai stepped out of his car, carrying a bouquet of pink roses. He went straight to the elevator, someone was coming down. He waited. 20.. 19… 18…

"Kai?" someone called behind him, he turned around. He narrowed his crimson orbs, _what's she doing here? _

ran to him, her long hair falling on her shoulders. She panted, "Neo.. You know him?" she asked, "He's in the car.. He wanted to stay there. He's having bad indigestion."

"Huh? Really?" Kai replied, looking out the door, he glanced at the elevator, 15…. 14…. 13… "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick Tala up.." she replied, "He and Neo were gonna meet up. But since Neo can't go out, he sent me to get him.. The restaurant's in the top floor right?"

"Tala's here?" Kai asked, his eyes darting at the digital sign indicating which floor the elevator was, 10.. 9.. 8… 7… "What's he doing here?"

"Uhmm.. well… " Fuko replied, she recalled what Neo revealed to her during their talking while eating street food.

..F L A S H B A C K.. **(A/N: this is going to be in Fuko P.O.V, since she is the one recalling it.)**

"What?" I exclaimed, dipping the whole stick of fried balls into the hot sauce, "Hitomi's in love with Tala? How about Kai then.?."

"Well, I don't know." Neo replied, taking a sip from his shot, "He'll have to try harder to get her heart I guess.."

"Hmmm.."

I blew on the spicy tempura then took a bite. I waved a hand around my mouth, "Ahh, so hot.. hot.." I said, hissing, "..Hot.. Hot.." Neo chuckled, he handed me his cup of alcohol. I quickly drank it, "Ahhh.." I said feeling all refreshed. I grinned at him, "Thanks.."

"No problem.." he replied, he just finished calling Tala a minute ago, "Come on.. Let's go.." I quickly stood up and followed him to his car. Sigh, I'm thankful to him, he took me out of my bored state. I thought I was going to die in the house watching Kai's damn face on TV. We quickly drove to their hang out place. He said it was a nice place and had a nice view of the city. I nodded as I ate my food. I handed him the stick of fried balls, "You want?" I said.

He glanced at me, "I never ate that.." he replied, "Is it good?"

I nodded, grinning. He grabbed it and quickly ate it. I gave him some more, he ate it all. We arrived at the said place, it was the Aoi building. I didn't know there's a restaurant on the top. I heard him groan, I glanced at him. He looked pale and sweaty.

"What's the matter, Neo?" I asked, panicking.

He looked fine before he ate the street food. Oh no, what if I accidentally poisoned him? What if there was poison on the food? Oh no, now I'm gonna be spending my life and my second life in jail. Shit. First offense, for bluffing a whole family, second for accidentally poisoning their family friend. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"G-go find Tala.." he said, "I'll go to the bathroom.."

I nodded frantically and practically jumped out of the door, I ran in the building and saw him. My heart seemed to skip, I groaned. Oh no.. I breath in deeply before I called him,

"Kai?"

.. E N D OF F L A S H B A C K..

Fuko bit her lower lip, _should I tell him that Tala met up with Hitomi? _She thought, she caught a glimpse of roses, _oh no, he even brought roses. My heart is dying now. _Fuko chuckled weakly, "I really don't know.." she replied, "All I know is I've gotta make it fast.."

Kai 'hn'ed as a reply, he glanced at the elevator. 3.. 2… 1… _DING!_

Kai froze, he looked pale, he dropped the flowers. I glanced in the elevator, and gasped. Tala and Hitomi were kissing inside. Right in front of our faces.

Fuko glanced at Kai, he looked hurt. She wanted to hug him, but she knew she wasn't the who he wanted to be hugging him..

--

**so that's it.. sorry if its not funny as the past chapter. Hehe, Ü. I wanted to give it a little drama. Anyway, next chapter will be much funnier. I promise. Don't forget to review, okay?**


	8. let's just pretend

**Heya! How you all? Here's your update! Well, wasn't that quick huh? Hehe, Ü. Don't forget to review okey? I tried to make this funny, but I don't know what happened. I felt Fuko's pain in the end. **

**It came out a bit depressing, but I really really tried to make some parts funny. Okay i'll stop rambling now,Ü.**

**err--oh yeah, my replies to the reviewers are below. I finally found time to reply to all of you. ehhe, sorry.**

--

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

--

**Chapter eight**

let's just pretend.

--

Fuko eyes were as large as plates, she glanced at Kai and without thinking jumped on his back and covered his eyes. "AH!" Kai growled, "Get off me!!" Fuko grinned, she glanced at Tala and Hitomi.

"Heya!" she greeted, she felt Kai moving backwards. Something hard hit her back, "Owww!" she yelped, "Kai!" Kai crushed her against the nearest wall he could find. She quickly jumped off him, pushing him away.

"Heya!!" Fuko growled, "DAMN YOU!" She rubbed her back, "Aww… my back.." she muttered, "Shheesh, trying to help, I get crushed.. Ugh!" She plopped down on the marbled floor, Tala and Hitomi approached them.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she turned to Kai, "Why did you do that?" Kai 'hn' as a reply. Tala helped Fuko up, Hitomi flinched, "Trying to catch two fishes eh?" she snapped at Fuko.

"You okay?" Tala asked, putting his hands on her back.

"Huh?" Fuko replied, "I'm okay Tala.." Tala grabbed her hand, saying,

"I'll take her home." He said, "Bye." Then he quickly dragged Fuko out of the building. He could hear Hitomi calling him, but he ignored her. He wasn't in the mood to play games with her.

Tala opened the door of his car for Fuko, "Get in.." he said, motioning her to get in.

"Uhh..." Fuko replied, looking back at the building lobby, Hitomi and Kai were talking. "My heart is really getting indigested.." she muttered. She quickly got in, and waited for Tala to start the car.

--

Hitomi threw her bag on the floor, "What's wrong with your brother?" she screamed, "Who's that girl anyway?"

"Our cousin.." Kai replied, picking up her bag, he handed it to her, "Here. Come on. I'll take you home.."

"Cousin?" Hitomi echoed, "You found her?" Kai nodded, she smiled, "That's great.."

"Yeah.." Kai replied, he dragged Hitomi towards the door, "Come on. Let's go.." They watched as Tala's car zoomed into the highway. Kai growled walking to his convertible.

"It's okay, Kai.." Hitomi said, "I can go home. I'll see you tomorrow.." She said, turning around, she stopped and glanced back, "Do you want to drink?"

Kai stared at her before he nodded.

--

Neo wiped his forehead as he washed his hands. He was never ever gonna eat street food. He felt dizzy as he walked towards his car. He froze when he saw the great interesting scene. Hitomi and Tala kissing in the elevator, Kai and Fuko staring at them. He smirked, he could feel trouble coming. He better meet with Tala next time. He quickly walked to his car and zoomed away.

"Love just brings trouble.." he muttered, "That's why it's better to be a Casanova.."

--

Tala concentrated at the road when he heard Fuko whimpering beside him, he glanced at her. She was still rubbing her back, "Damn Kai." He muttered parking the car by the sides, "Hey, you okay?" Fuko nodded at him.

"Fine," she replied, "My back just hurts.. oww.."

He grabbed his keys and opened the door, "Wait here.." he said, "I'll be back.. Do you want something? To eat perhaps?"

Fuko nodded, "Uhh, ice cream will do..."

Tala smirked then closed the door and walked towards the 'seven-eleven' store across the street. Fuko kicked her feet around, "Aww.." she muttered, "My tail bone.. I think it's broken.. Damn Kai.. He will pay.. He will regret.. hahahahah…"

She opened the door and got out, "Shhesss, I was trying to help him," she said, "And he does this to me..? What happened to the brotherly love?"

She spotted a small canteen, surely they had alcohol there. She slowly walked in. She sat by the center, "Two bottles of alcohol please!" she called to the waitress, "And a glass..." The waitress nodded then quickly brought back what she asked.

Tears started falling from her eyes, "I'm must be crazy..." she said, wiping the tears, "It's not worth it." She knocked on her forehead, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

--

A man wearing a black suit and a camera on his neck, hid behind a column in the TCL bar in the upper north of the city. It was perfect luck that he had to be here when Kai walked in with a girl. He was going to hit the headlines. He took out his camera, turned the flash off, and started taking pictures of the couple.

The girl he must admit was pretty; she had brunette hair, chocolate eyes and a very sweet smile. She had great sense of style, and also looked filthy rich. This article will be his best; this article will put him on top.

--

Kai stared at his glass of vodka; he turned it slowly around the glass. He sat there listening patiently at Hitomi's ramblings. "Kai?" Hitomi called, he glanced at her, "Do you know what my dream is?"

"To be a great designer."

"No. That was just for homework..." Hitomi replied, laughing, she took a sip at her own vodka, "Truth is, I want to be a good wife someday. And I always fantasized seeing myself as Tala's wife. Guess that's not coming true..."

"Do you like him that much?" Kai asked, locking his eyes with her. Hitomi frowned, she took another sip.

"I always liked you both..." She replied, "But I like Tala more. He was always there. He protected me from bullies when we were just grade schoolers..." She took Kai's hand, "Hey, don't leave me huh?" she said, "Don't let go of my hand, **wait** till I let you go.. Until then, don't."

Kai stared at her, and then he nodded.

"Promise?" Hitomi asked, raising her pinky at him. Kai stared at her pinky, "Pinky swear, Kai..." Hitomi said, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't let go."

--

Tala picked up the plastic bag and walked back to his car. He opened it, empty. He glanced around, "Where'd she go?" he muttered, raising his head. His eyes caught orange; he smirked as he entered a small store private restaurant. Fuko was drinking, four bottles were empty in front of her, and she was in the middle of the fifth one.

Tala took it, "Hey..." he said, "I leave you alone for a while and you do this..."

Fuko glanced up at him, laughing. "Hey Tala..." she said, "Sit, sit... Drink with me, my dear cousin..." Tala pulled her up, aiding her wobbly feet. She was drunk already. "Hey this is my brother.." Fuko told the other who were also eating at the small shop, "He's cute eh? Lieke me... haha.."

"I'm your cousin." Tala muttered under his breath.

"Come on." Tala said, he grunted, she was heavy, "Move your feet with me, Fuko. I can't drag you.. –_Deep sigh- _note to self: put you on a strict diet."

"Haha, how stingy.." Fuko muttered, she gently pushed Tala away, "Don't worry, I can walk. I still have my feet attached, see?" She pointed at her shoulder, Tala rolled his eyes. He led the way, Fuko following him.

Fuko stopped--her cell phone. She walked back to the table and grabbed it. She saw Tala opening the doors of his car on the other side of the street, "Hey WAIT UP!" she yelled, running.

_BAM!_

"Ugh!" she groaned as she fell on the floor, her eyes wide as plates. Do you get that feeling when you're hurt, first it's numb then BOOM! "AAAHHH!" she yelled, holding the back of her head. The people, who were inside, circled her, helping her stand.

The owner ran out, "MISTER! MISTER!" she called to her companion, "ITS YOUR SISTER!! SHE DIDN'T SEE THE GLASS DOOR."

Tala almost jumped out of his car and ran to the store. _Bam! _His head slightly hit the glass, "Damn. I didn't see the glass too..." he muttered as he opened the door, and slapped Fuko's cheek, "Hey!"

The owner shook her head, "It must be a family trait." She muttered, "They really are siblings."

Tala grunted as he carried her to his car in his hands. She really needs to have a diet. She gently placed her in the back, and drove off to the hospital.

--

_Ten ten tenene ten tenten tenenenen ten.._

The tune of Mr. Bean filled the convertible; Hitomi glanced at Kai and laughed. "It's yours Kai." She said. Kai growled, Fuko must have changed the tune again. Tala was calling. He stared at it as the call ended, then Tala called again.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Hitomi asked, "He must be worried."

Kai glanced at her, "Worried about?" he asked.

"I... don't know." Hitomi replied, "Anyway, thanks for the ride..." she opened the door and got out, "You better go home. Tala must be looking for you..."

Kai nodded, and then he quickly started the car and drove away, glancing at the rear view mirror. He saw her kneeling on the pavement and broke into tears. He stepped on the gas. Tala was going to pay.

_Ten ten tenene ten ten tennenenen.. _

Kai pressed on the loudspeaker, "What?" he snapped, "WHAT? ... Okay. I'm coming." He quickly changed gear and headed for the hospital.

--

Fuko muttered to herself as she walked out of the Emergency Room. She had a cast on her neck, she spotted Kai leaning on the wall, beside him was Uncle Reitetsu sitting on a wheel chair. She slapped herself, "I'm really am great at causing trouble.." she muttered, she walked towards them.

She bowed a little, "Papa, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked. She glanced at Kai; he was staring into the wind. Probably thinking.

"I was in the building when I saw Tala bringing you in.." he replied, "Are you okay, my baby?" He held her hand; Fuko grinned at him, and nodded.

"Didn't you see the glass?" Uncle Reitetsu asked, "And why did you drink so much huh? Do have a problem? You can tell daddy."

"Don't worry dad," Fuko replied, "It's nothing. You better rest, so that you'll be able to get home." _And I can already leave here... Damn place. _

A nurse arrived and carried Reitetsu into his room, "Kai, bring her home safely..." he said, "Rest yourself, Maru..."

Fuko bowed, smiling. It was good it have someone care for you, even though it's all pretend. At least for once, you'll feel loved. She glanced at Kai, maybe he wants to be alone for a while. "Uhmm, I'm going Kai..." she said, walking away when a hand gripped her wrist, she glanced back, "Huh?"

"Come on." He said, pulling her to his car, "Are your eyes that small?"

Fuko scoffed, her eyes aren't small! In fact they're big and round, "Maybe you're talking about your eyes..." she snapped.

Kai smirked and shook his head; he took out his keys and started the car. "Tala left." He said, "He was going back to his office."

"Oh. Okay."

The drive was silent. Too silent. She wanted to talk, but—she glanced at him--his mind seemed distant. She knew what he was feeling, she was feeling it too. And it was bad. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this, she pounded on her heart, _you can take it heart. Just pretend._

_Just lie. Just cover yourself. You'll be okay. You, Fuko Makoto, I remind you, are the princess of all liars. Pretend._

--

Hitomi wiped her tears, she loved Tala so much. She was addicted to him. She couldn't just let him go. She can't. She opened her medicine cabinet. She took out two containers of aspirin, and poured it in her mouth. She grabbed the glass of water and quickly drank it.

She would die without him. And she was. She is. She's already dying.

--

The sun shined brightly in the clear blue skies, not a speck out cloud could be found. Fuko yawned as she sat up on her bed, she heard her back snap, "UGH!" she growled as she laid back down, "DAMN YOU KAI!!"

Her door slapped open, making her bump her head on her bed's head, "AAWW..OUCH.." she screamed, rubbing her head while rolling over and over her bed. She whimpered as rivers of tear fell from her eyes.

Kai raised a brow, "Hn." He said, "Dress up. We're eating out." Fuko beamed at him, she couldn't believe what he said. Maybe he was bluffing her.

"Huh? We are?" she asked, "Why?"

"I don't want to stay here." Kai replied, turning around, "Move fast." He walked stepped out and slapped the door. He smirked when he heard her laughing.

_THUD! _

He tensed, he knocked on the door, "What was that thud?" he asked, no answer, "Fuko?" He opened the door and saw her sprawled on the floor, whimpering.

He kneeled beside her, "Hey!" He said, "You okay? Did you fall?"

Fuko eyes grew large as balls when she realized that their faces where only a few inches away from each other, she quickly sat up, hitting Kai's head as she did.

"Ahh!" Kai yelled, his hand flying to his forehead and rubbing it slowly, "Are you dumb? That's it. We're not going." He stood up, dusted himself and walked towards the door.

"How stingy." Fuko growled, Kai glared back at her.

"I heard that." He snapped, and then slammed the door closed.

--

_Vrrrooooottt_

"Boring…"

_vrroooottt.._

"Boring.."

_vrrrooooottttt.._

"Boring.."

"CUT THAT OUT!" Kai snapped, glaring at the girl beside him. She kept opening and closing the window, it was irritating. He stepped on the brakes, "That's it let's go back."

"Oopz." Fuko said, "Wait! Wait!" she grinned at him, "I'm so sorry, Mr. grouch."

Kai glared at her then stepped on the brakes, he knew this was a very bad idea. Oh well, he can't back out of his words. "Heya, what are we going to do at the mall?" Fuko asked, yawning, she noticed the radio, "Ooh, music..." she clicked the radio on.

_Hakuna matta, what a wonderful phrase.._

" Hakuna matta ain't no passin' craze.." Fuko sang along, she liked this song, " It means no worries, for the rest of your days.. It's our problem free… philosophy.. Hakuna matta.."

_Click._

"Hey!" Fuko snapped, "I was listening!" She clicked it on again, " hakuna matta.. hakuna matta.. ohhh.." she sang, " it means no worries, for the rest of your days.. It's our prob—"

_Click._

"Stop it." Kai snapped, "My ears are breaking. The song suits you, by the way." Fuko glared at him; he was such a kill joy. _Fine. Be like that,_Fuko thought.

".. who is that idiot I see? Sitting right beside me.." Fuko sang in the melody of refection in Mulan, ".. he has such a ugly face, covered.. with--dirt.. Why can't he pretend that he is a good cousin just for once.. when will his stingy temper finalllllly diisaapppearrrr..."

Kai quickly turned the wheel to the right causing Fuko to bump her head on the glass window. He smirked to himself. "Aww.." he heard Fuko whine, "..oww.. owww.."

He saw the mall up ahead, he quickly stopped at the main entrance, "Wait here..." he said, "I'll park the car. Don't go anywhere. I don't want to waste my time looking for you."

Fuko stuck out her tongue at him, and then jumped out his car. "Don't worry I don't hide from treats, you're my bank you know..." She said, rubbing her tummy, "I'm hungry. So hungry."

"Yeah. Yeah." Kai replied, stepping on the gas, he glanced at the side mirror, she was waving at him, he smirked, "love money that much?" He saw an available parking space when the his phone rang,

_ten ten tenenen ten ten ten ten tententententen ten ten.._

_I must change that,_he thought, clicking the loud speaker, "oh, Shika..." he said, he stepped on the brakes, "What?.. Wait for me, I'm coming." He quickly reversed the car and head out in the highway. Hitomi, she committed suicide. He stepped on the gas.

_Ten ten tenenen ten ten ten ten.._

He quickly clicked on the loudspeaker, it was Fuko. "Oh shit." He stepped on the brakes in the middle of the road, "Ugh." But he had to go. He'll treat her out some other time. He stepped on the gas and head to the hospital.

"Fuko, sorry. Something came up." He said, "You eat first. I'll come back shortly huh? Okay. Bye." Then he closed it without letting her answer.

--

Fuko slammed her phone closed, she hissed. He was the one who called her out then leave her? Who did he think he is huh? Just because he was the one who paid her doesn't mean he had the rights to do this to her! She leaned on a column, "Whatever." She said, "I'm gonna wait till he comes back.."

"I'll wait."

--

Kai ran along the crowded corridors, he hated hospitals. He found room 705, he quickly entered. He spotted Shika, Hitomi's assistant. He ran his hand through his hair in total frustration; he glanced at the girl he loves, unconscious on the bed. He pulled a chair and sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Uhh, Kai..' Shika chirped, "I need to go somewhere.. I'll come back this evening..."

"No, it's okay." Kai said, "I'll watch her. You don't need to come back."

Shika nodded, "Okay, as you wish." She said, and then quickly walked out of the room.

Kai stared at Hitomi's peaceful face. "Do you love him this much?" he asked, even though he knew no answer would come.

--

_One-oh-Six in the afternoon.._

Fuko groaned as she sat on the pavement. People looked at her weirdly but she didn't care she was waiting for him. She glanced at her phone, no call.

_Three-twenty-seven in the afternoon _

"Where is he?" She growled, rubbing her stomach, tears started falling from her eyes, "Uhh, crazy crazy. Don't cry.." She stood up and leaned on the column again. She noticed some black clouds gathering in the sky. "Eh?" she said, "It was so sunny earlier.."

_Seven-thrity-one in the evening.._

Fuko punched her knees, it was so stupid. She was crying here, it was so stupid. She wiped her eyes again, this was so pathetic. "I wish I never left the house.." She muttered, sitting on the pavement again, "When are you gonna arrive huh?"

_Ten-forty-five in the evening.._

Fuko rubbed her arms, it was raining. The rain fell hard on the ground, like the sky was angry as she was. She opened her cell phone and called Kai again, no answer. She called again. And again. Again. Again. Still no answer.

She flipped it close. She glanced at her watch; it was already a ten-forty-six in the evening. She whimpered, hugging her knees, "Where are you..?" she muttered, "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten... i'm tired, my feet are killing me... i'm cold.. i'm soaked... Kai..." She buried her head in her hands, crying.

"Fuko.."

--

**dun dun dun dun.. hahahahahaha. Who called her? Haha. Ü. **

**Will Hitomi die? **

**What about Kai?**

**What about Tala?**

**What about Fuko? Will Kai come back at the mall? Can she finally go home? was Kai the one who call her?**

**DEMONSPIRIT:** Err--thanks for reviewing all my stories. Really aprreciate it, hehe. Here's your update,Ü

**Emziie-ox:** haha, i think he needs one too. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Here's your update,Ü

**rebelmewpheonix:** hey! Thanks for sticking with me. You and Tsukikishuko were the first two who reviewed my story since the first time i started here. I really appreciate you. Mwah!

**Rene Miashi:** hehe, here's the continuation. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**FairyDyris:** hey! Thanks for reviewing eh? Yeah, Tala said that but you'll find out what happened during that elevator ride, maybe in the next chapters or you can get it from this chapter,Ü.

**to all those who were saying that I took this idea from that korean show my girl:** yup. I got the plot there. But I added my own element to make it more interesting. I get easily influenced by what I watch and read, hehe. Anyway, I think this is going to turn out differently from my girl, or i just think. Well, whatever. We'll see,Ü.

**NOTE: **and oh yeah. Still remember that part where Kai and Fuko where going to the market and she was blushing when she rode in Kai's car, after she took money from Tala. Maybe I'll reveal it in the next chapter. MAYBE.

**Anyway, review. Violent reactions, comments, suggestions. Tell me. I need to know. Oh yeah, I need about 15 OCs. 9 girl and 6 guys. Just send them in your reviews or PM me, or message me at kismeth 'underscore' cutie91 at yahoo dot com. I also have MSN. kisses 'underscore' love 'underscore again' kai at hotmail dot com. Hope you understand the e-mail addresses.**

**Yeah. Thanks. Anyway just answer this.**

**Full name:  
nickname:  
Age: birthday:  
personality:**

**appearance (hair color, eye color, complexion, clothes, height, etc, etc.):**

**Thanks. I'll take care of the rest, or if you want, you can add some descriptions to make them more unique than the others. I'll take the first fifteen to send.**


	9. slip up

**HEEEYYY! Bwahahaha—eherm, none of you got it right! It's not Tala who called her, it's—read story. Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH for those who let me borrow their OCs. Don't worry I'll write who owns who. Anyway, to those who were late in reading, or late in letting me borrow your OCs you can still let me borrow them, if you want.**

**Just answer the form on chapter eight. Thanks..**

**Tried to make this funny too, but i don't really know what happened. hehe,Ü. Don't worry it's not that depressing, there's a few laughs. If you really imagine it, or act it out, like what i'm doing, ehem. o/ / / / /o**

**--**

I fell for my 'cousin'

Chapter nine:

.BIG SLIP UP.

--

Hitomi stirred on her bed, she glanced around the white ceiling, she felt cold except for her hand. She glanced at her hand, she was surprised to see Kai holding it while he was sleeping. A smile creeped up to her lips, "Kai.." she called, slowly shaking him awake, "Kai, wake up.."

Kai yawned then turned his attention to the girl in the bed, looking at him. "You're awake.." he said, stretching a bit, "How you feeling?" He glanced at the wall clock just above the glass window. Eleven o'clock.

"You should head home now.." She said, smiling, "Just come back here tomorrow morning. If I remember correctly you still have a photo shoot tomorrow, and prepare for classes to start again."

"Class?"

"Yeah." Hitomi replied, "This week is the re-opening of UTC.. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Yeah, I forgot." He replied, standing up from the small stool, "I'll come here tomorrow morning then. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Porridge." Hitomi replied, Kai nodded then walked out. She glanced at the moon, which could be seen through the window, maybe it was time to move on. Maybe she was going to use Kai to do that..

She and Kai had been friends for eight years, surely Kai wasn't going to be angry at her if she did that. Yeah, maybe it was the best way.

--

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" A man with dark brown hair asked holding the bottle of vodka his companion was holding, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm about to be seventeen." She replied, whisking his hand away, "Mind your own business, Neo. You don't look that old to be drinking too. Anyway, what were you doing there anyway?"

"Doing where?" Neo repeated, "When I saw you?"

Fuko nodded, taking a sip at her vodka. She glanced at her phone, still no call. He wasn't even going to call her just to ask if she's okay, or if she went home okay? "Grr…" Fuko growled picking up the phone and throwing it on the garbage bin, "I hate phones. They suck, like someone I know who sucks! He sucks!! I wish he'll just die, grrrr.." She pounded her fists on the table, Neo chuckled.

"Who were you waiting for anyway?" he asked, taking a sip at his own bottle. He was on his way home, when he saw a girl sitting by the entrance of the mall, being the Casanova he was, he walked towards her, only to find out it was Fuko. **(Wahaha, no one got it right. That's okay. I bet next time you'll get it right.)**

"A stuck up asshole who's such pathetic excuse for a man," She replied, grabbing her bag, "Goodbye..."

"Wait..." Neo called grabbing his coat and running out after her, "What about your phone?"

Fuko glanced back at him, with scary eyes. A black little cloud seemed to follow her, "LEAVE IT." She said, "Let it starve, let it die. Bwahahaha.." She opened the door, and stumbled along the streets, Neo was right behind her.

"I heard you're father's doing fine." Neo said, walking beside her. The rain already stopped, but the dark clouds were still there, "Is he going out this week?"

"Father?" Fuko repeated, her head was spinning, "My father's dead. He died when I was still young."

Neo raised a brow, _maybe she's talking about her step-father, _he thought. "No, not your step father.." He said, "I'm talking about Uncle Reitetsu.."

"Reitetsu?" Fuko echoed, then she laughed, "I was just pulling your leg. Kai just paid me to pretend to be his daughter. It's really stupid.. hahahaha, guess I got you huh? Am I good or--," Then she gasped, a hand flew to her mouth.

_Oh shit. Whattodo? Whattodo? Faint!_ Then she fell on the pavement, but Neo caught her before she hit her head.

"Fuko! Hey!" he called, and then he furrowed his brows, "Kai paid you?"

--

Kai entered their house, he was tired and he just wanted to sleep. He glanced at Fuko's bedroom door, before turning his knob; he paused and looked back again. He walked towards the closed door, he knocked, "Fuko?" he called, twisting the knob. The room was empty. He furrowed his brow, "I told her to--shit!"

He gritted his teeth, why oh why did he tell Fuko to wait there and don't go anywhere?

He quickly ran down the stairs, and out the door. He stopped when he saw a convertible park beside his car, the driver looked familiar. "Neo." he asked, walking towards him, "What are you doing here?"

The guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes grinned at him. "Could you stop asking and help me with your _cousin_?" he said, he walked to the other door, and carried Fuko out. She was out-cold and dripping wet. Kai quickly ran and took her in his arms; the two went up to her room.

"Hn. What happened?" Kai asked, as he placed her on her bed. Neo shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Just saw her by the mall." He replied, "Said she was waiting for a stuck up asshole who's a pathetic excuse for a man… She didn't say who though."

A vein popped in Kai's forehead, _stuck up asshole who's a pathetic excuse for a man?_ He cleared his throat, "Maybe the guy she was waiting for was handsome." He said, glaring at Fuko, who was sleeping, "That's why she couldn't go home.."

Fuko coughed, and then turned to the other side. "Feeler." She muttered, her eyes still closed. She heard Neo chuckle, "I think I know who she was waiting for." He said, "Bye Kai. Gotta go."

"Okay, thanks for bringing her here anyway." He said, and then the two walked out of her room.

Fuko sat up then buried her face on the pillow, rolling from side to side, she bit the end of the pillow, a river of tears flowing from her eyes, "I'm so stupid.." she muttered, "Neo knows."

--

"AHH—AHHH—AHCCCOOOOO!"

Kai dropped the plate he was holding, a hand ran down his face. Does she need to sneeze that loud? He opened Fuko's bedroom door, "Get out of bed.." he said, "Out now. Out."

Fuko bit her lower lip, she was still mad at him, but she felt guilty also about that little slip she made. "Why?" she asked, sniffing, "I have a cold. And it's your entire fault."

"And who told you to wait there until the store closed? Use your head once in a while." Kai snapped, he walked out of her bedroom, "Auntie, I broke a plate by the stairs, can you clean it up?"

Fuko rolled her eyes, "Can't clean yourself?" she muttered, "My head.. it hurts.. I'm so stupid."

She slapped her face again and again. "Should I tell him?" she said, "What if Neo tells him? What if Neo tells that scary old man at that party?" she buried her face on the pillows, "uhrgg, I'm so doomed!! Why do these things happen to me? Why me? Why?"

"FUKO! OUT OF BED NOW!"

Fuko sat up glaring at the door, _what is his problem? It's so early!!_ She slowly got out of bed then walked to the kitchen; she saw something being cooked in the stove. She sniffed the air, "Hmmm, porridge..." she commented, "Smells good." She grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the porridge.

"Don't touch it."

She glanced by the door leading to the living room, "Why? I'm sick, I need porridge." She replied, glaring at Kai, who was crossing his arm, "Why did you cook this if you're not going to give it to me?"

He approached her, "I'll cook yours later." He said, "This is for Hitomi, so don't touch it. Go change. We'll work out together starting today."

Fuko groaned, ruffling her hair, "WHY?" she snapped, she glanced at the cook, it was only four in the morning. She dropped her spoon on the sink, _don't worry I'm not going to eat that porridge if it's for her. Shhhesssh. Hmmm.._

"Because you are weak." Kai said, "That's why you get sick easily. You don't exercise."

The door opened, it was Tala, and he looked tired. The company was falling apart, some of the stock holders are pulling out, he was losing their trust. They said he still was young and still had a lot to learn in the business.

"TAAALLA!" Fuko yelled, running to him, she hid behind him, "Help me, Kai's making me work out. I'm sick."

Tala glanced down at her, "Why are you sick?" he asked, "Caught flu?" Fuko nodded, pouting.

"It was because of him." She said, pointing to Kai, "He made me wait under the rain."

Tala glanced at Kai, "Let her rest, Kai..." he said, "Go and rest then. I need it too." Fuko stuck her tongue out at Kai, who growled in annoyance, then pulled Tala to the bedrooms.

"YAY!" she cheered.

--

Lindsay, the new maid, slowly walked towards her two masters, who were sitting out in the terrace. She was carrying a silver tray with two hot mugs on it, it was a cold morning. She slowly placed it on the glass table; she glanced at the dark clouds. They were still a bit thick and heavy, that just means rain was going to drop soon. She bowed a little and walked out.

Tala took a long sip on his mug, his back was aching, his fingers were tired of signing every paper. He was worn out of energy. He glanced at his brother who looked lost in his own thoughts. He knew that Kai had something special towards Hitomi, he was probably thinking about her.

Tala knew that his brother was kindda pissed at him, he can see it in his crimson orbs. Kai was annoyed by him and just wanted to plant a punch on his jaw, he chuckled lightly.

Kai glanced at Tala, who was laughing softly, he raised a brow. Sometimes, his brother is weird. He talks to himself, and is often forgetful. But he was dedicated and he looked at life as a glass half-full.

"Tala.." he said, wrapping his hands around the hot mug, "Hitomi tried to kill herself.."

Tala glanced at him, his cerulean orbs wide in shock, "She what?" he burst out, "Why? Is she okay now?"

"Because of you. She's fine now, recovering." Kai replied, "I'm going to bring some porridge to her, do you want to bring it..?"

"Nah. You bring it." He answered, "You know that I don't like her like that.."

"Yeah. I know."

--

Fuko ran towards the hospital, Tala on her tail. The hospital called, saying that Uncle Reitetsu can go home today, and that the old man was demanding to go out now. Fuko glanced back at Tala, at twenty he was a slow poke already? What will happen if he's forty?

"Move your feet, Tala!" she called, behind her, he rolled his eyes as a reply, "Come on, you're just twenty not seventy! Shhhheeessssshh,"

Tala's electric blue eyes grew wide, "LOOK OUT!" he yelled, his hand outstretched as if to catch her. Fuko raised a brow and looked to where he was pointing.

ELEVATOR! "AAAHH!" Fuko yelled, she stopped her feet from running, smoke appeared by her feet because of the friction. The elevator door opened, she tripped and rolled in. She bumped her back and head on the side, she fell on the floor like a starfish, her eyes were spinning.

Tala sweat dropped, "Ouch." He muttered before running towards the elevator.

The people in the elevator circled her, asking if she was okay. Tala chuckled a bit then he stooped down and carried her in his arms, "Good thing were in a hospital huh?" he said to the people surrounding them.

He carried Fuko to the clinic first, if his Uncle saw her in that state, he was never going to get out of the hospital because of another shock

Tala laughed as Fuko cried a river of tears as the nurse treated her wounds, "I wonder how Kai can stand her everyday.." he muttered, grinning at Fuko when she glanced to him.

--

"Face the left Kai.." Director Paul said, as he placed a light stand by the side of the camera, "Get out of the picture, Candice!"

The girl named Candice quickly skipped to the sides, she was new here, she had pink hair and purple eyes. She always wanted to work here, and see famous models posing for a magazine cover or for a billboard.

She grinned as the pictorial started, Kai was so hot. She didn't question that he was a superstar.

"Where is he?!"

Candice turned to the glass door as it opened, a man with long raven hair tied in a pony tail, he was quite fat, he had thick rimmed glasses sitting on his tall nose, and onyx eyes that shot daggers at Kai. He was holding a newspaper in his hands, and he looked so pissed, his face was a bit red.

"KAI!" he yelled, walking towards him, he throws the paper to Kai's face, "What's this?"

Kai slowly read the front page, a grim expression on his face. Another scandal, and it involves Hitomi. "Just friends going out together." He calmly replied to his manager, "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it?" His manager echoed, "I told you to be responsible! I told you not to do anything stupid."

Kai glared at his manager's eyes, his manager did the same. "Hn." Kai said, breaking the eye contact, "If we're done, I'll leave." He walked towards his bag, picked it up and walked out of the door.

--

"Isn't Maru pretty, Tala?" Uncle Reitetsu asked, giving Tala the 'say-yes-if –you-don't-want-to-be-kicked-out-into-the-streets' look. Tala sweat dropped, and slowly nodded his head.

Fuko grinned, "Of course." She agreed pushing the wheel chair Uncle Reitetsu was sitting in, the three were walking towards Tala's new black SUV, it arrived late in the morning. Talk about a lot of money huh?

"SHOTGUN!" Fuko called, opening the passenger seat, Tala rolled his eyes as he helped Uncle Reitetsu at the back seat, "Oopz, did you want to sit here, Papa?"

"Nah, you sit there." Uncle Reitetsu replied, smiling.

"Hmmm, okay!"

"Where's Kai?" Uncle Reitetsu asked, Fuko glanced at Tala, Tala shrugged his shoulders.

"Hitomi tried to end her life last night," Tala replied, starting the car, "So he's probably with her. You know about what he feels for her.."

Fuko glanced out the window, she didn't want to listen. "Pretend." She muttered, "Just pretend he's your real cousin so it won't hurt."

"Yeah," Uncle Reitetsu replied, "So, Maru, I want to meet your father, when can he come here? Where is he anyway?"

Fuko and Tala glanced at each other, both their eyes wide. "Erhhmm, he's... uhmm, on a business trip in Jamaica." Fuko lied, laughing nervously, "He'll be back next week maybe."

"Oh." Uncle Reitetsu replied, "Shall we head home then, my head is feeling a bit dizzy.."

"Uhh, sure." Tala said as he reversed the car into the highway. He glanced at Fuko, she glanced at him, they both sighed.

"That was close." She muttered.

--

Fuko aided Uncle Reitetsu into the couch, she grinned, "Do you want to eat something, Papa?" she asked.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

"Fuko can you answer the door?" she heard Tala say, then a plate shattered in the kitchen, she bit her inside cheeks. If Tala was going to continue slipping, she'll go to jail earlier than intended!

"Who's Fuko?" Uncle Reitetsu asked, raising a brow.

"Errr--that's the name my step-dad gave me.." she replied, "I'll go answer the gate." Then she ran out the door.

"You didn't mention about her other name Tala.." Reitetsu said, glancing at Tala who was walking towards him, carrying the broken plate.

Tala shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think it was important." He replied, "Sorry, uncle."

--

Fuko ruffled her hair in frustration; they had to set their story straight. She certainly didn't want to go to jail, she'll go if Uncle was already healthy, yeah, she'll definitely go home not in jail, mind you. She didn't want to stay here and let guilt consume her.

She opened the door, "Yeah?" she said, then her eyes grew as wide as the moon, she ran back, hitting her head by a tree branch, a pair of hands caught her. She stared into clear blue eyes, "Hey Neo." She greeted.

Neo smirked down at her, "Are your eyes broken?" he asked, "Cause you seem to have a habit of bumping into things.."

"Yeah, hehe." She replied, straightening up, "Uhmm, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell Uncle something." He replied, Fuko kneeled in front of him, "What? Stand up!"

Fuko hugged his feet, "Oh please oh please, don't tell him.." she said, "I never wanted to lie, but Kai was in a very very very very very very very very desperate situation, and I was in need of money. Please, please.."

Neo laughed as he pulled her up, he laughed, "Don't worry, ok?" he said, "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

Neo covered his ear, "Stop screaming will you.." he said, walking past her, and into the door. Fuko closely behind him, begging. He turned back at her, "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. I'm not a chatter box."

Neo opened the door, and walked in. Fuko followed him, doing weird signs to Tala. Tala raised a brow, he mouthed 'what?'.

"Uncle, glad you're finally out of you're vegetable state," Neo joked, bowing a little, he smirked he could see what Fuko was doing on the glass windows, so she didn't trust him, "Grandfather sent me, he says he'll come tomorrow. And he's expecting that proof you told him, Tala."

Tala chuckled dryly, "Oh that." He said, standing up, "Right." Then he ran to the bedrooms.

Fuko rolled her eyes, "Coward." She muttered, she sat beside Uncle Reitetsu and kept smiling at Neo, she was sending him the 'please no' look.

Neo raised a brow, "Anyway, he also told me to inform you that the UTC is re-opening this week." He said, winking at Fuko, "That's all."

Uncle Reitetsu glanced at Neo then at Fuko, then back at Neo. He raised a brow, maybe it was time to play match-maker again. "Oh yes," he said, he turned to Fuko, "I want you to go to school there.."

Fuko groaned, _Kai never said that I needed to go to school!! _"Uhh, no thanks." She replied, "I'm not very good at school.."

Uncle Reitetsu looked surprised, "Really?" he asked, "When you were little you we're very good at school, you loved school.."

"Ohh, I did? That's awesome then.."

"Maybe she's a new different person.." Neo said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Are you?" Reitetsu asked, "What happened to my little Maru?"

--

**Oh no! Are they gonna find out that Fuko's an imposter? Which jail will she go to? hehe, Anyway, OCs will appear in the next chapter. Thanks again. Much appreciated. MWAH MWAH! Hehe, don't forget to review, I might forget to update..**

**darkxXxflames:** whaha, i don't know what he sees in her too! be someone has to be the bitch in the story right?Ü thanks for reviewing.

**Tsukikishuko:** hey tsuki! enks for reviewing and calm down. we both know we don't really want kai to rot in the underworld.. Anyway, have you already updated shadows of a pleasant hell? I haven't checked.

**rebelmewpheonix: **hey, thanks for reviewing, hehe, would you and tsuki calm down..

**black zodiac:** don't worry you didn't offend me or anything, hehe. I just decided to answer that, many people are asking me about it.

**rene miashi: **thanks for letting me borrow your OC, she'll appear next chapter. Tala's already twenty while Kai's eighteen. uhmm, what do you mean by her eyes? like pink and blue mixing together?

**demon spirit:** thanks so much for lending him to me, i won't forget the cap. Ü

**ryoko:** **THANK YOU RYOKO. **You're my favorite reviewer too,Ü. Sure, I'll put your OC in "The Camera Club" too, after I find my inspiration again.

**FairyDyris:** heeey! Thanks for letting me borrow her for a while, ok? oh yeah, what did you mean by 'pink all over', all her clothes are pink? like mariah? kindda like that? Thanks again.

**Anyway, check out my Naruto story, **Hodie Mihi, Cras Tibi, **it's my first Naruto fic. Anyway, yeah, bye! TC!**

**don't forget your reviews.**


	10. surprise, surprise XD

**HEEEYY! Won't waste your time, I'll get on with it! Oh yeah, I can't put all your sent OCs in this chappie, some will appear in the next, I hope you understand, I can't just squeeze them in, you know. Hehe, hope you understand.**

**Oh right, and another thing, Hitomi won't be appearing in this chappie. Maybe just a glimpse, hehe. or not.**

**--**

I fell for my 'cousin'

Chapter ten

Surprise, surprise

--

_Two men grabbed Fuko's arms, and dragged her out to their car, "NNOOOOO!!" Fuko yelled, "I SAVED YOU'RE LIFE! NOOOO, HAVE MERCY!!" They pushed her into the car, and then turned to the angry family._

"_Lock her up and throw away the keys!" Kai said, laughing, "Lock her up!"_

"_KAI, you asshole!" Fuko yelled, banging her fists on the glass window of the car. The siren started to wail, "NOOOO!!"_

"Fuko?" Kai asked as he entered Fuko's room, like he always does every morning, she had to wake up, the UTC re-opened today. "Fuko? Hey! Wake up!" As he shook her away, his eye brows furrowed, she was screaming.

The girl sat up, her hair standing in a total mess, her eyes wide, some beads of sweat forming on her temples; she glanced at Kai, then to the wall clock just above the door. It was only four in the morning, "AAAHH!" she screamed, "MUST. GO. BACK. TO. SLEEP."

She quickly buried her face in the pillow, once she wakes up in the morning she can't fall back to sleep again, it was pathetic. Thoughts would start flooding into her head, like yesterday when Uncle Reitetsu almost caught her, _that stupid Neo, _she thought, _sure, he won't say anything but giving signals just means the same thing!! Good thing I'm a great liar! Damn him._

That's why she hates being woken up, especially by Kai. I mean, come on, if the person you like would wake you up would you get excited or anything?

Kai rolled his eye in total annoyance; he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her bed and into the hallway, "We need to talk." He said, "Now."

--

As Tala walked out of his room, he noticed Fuko and Kai huddled over the corner of the hallway. "Probably planning again..." he muttered, closing his bedroom door. His brother looked pissed and seemed to be losing his temper, so early in the morning, while Fuko seemed oblivious to Kai's foul mood and kept sleeping.

Tala raised a brow, _she can sleep while standing? _"I hope he doesn't fall for her," he muttered, "That would be so hard then." He locked his eyes with Kai while he passed; Kai gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

Fuko, who still seemed half-asleep probably felt another person's presence, she grinned at him, "Moooorrrrnniiiiiiiing Taaaaaalllllaaaaaa!!" she yelled as he passed by them.

"Morning." He replied, covering his ear, "Do you need to shout?"

Fuko scoffed, "Uhhuh." She replied, she leaned back on the wall, and closed her eyes again.

Tala rolled his eyes then continued on his way. He needed to be at the office at four, his Uncle's secretary called him informing him that the board members discovered that some budget for advertising was missing, or someone stole them. He needed to take care of everything for now, Uncle Reitetsu still needs to rest. He can't afford to have him sick again.

--

A pair of crimson eyes glared at Tala's back until he disappeared on the hallway. Kai clenched his fists then turned to the girl who was in front of him. She was leaning on the wall, her eyes closed. Can't she pay attention for even a minute? "FUKO!" he snapped, causing the girl to jump a little, her eyes fluttering open in surprise.

She glanced up at Kai, blinking her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. "What?" she asked, groaning, "Kai, it's four in the morning... I won't grow taller if you keep waking me up at this time!!"

"I'm telling you our plan!" he replied, resting his hand on the wall by Fuko's head, "Did you even hear a word I said?"

Fuko glanced at his hand then at him, and then back at his hand again. She can't even hear what he's telling her now, how the hell could she have heard the past things he said? Maybe she'll hear him, if he won't keep invading her personal space. But cause if he won't stop it—

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed pushing Kai away, and then she ran to her room, her hands covering her red face. She jumped on her bed and buried her face into the pillow. No, an image of Kai's lips on hers did not just appear on her mind, no. No. No. No. Well, actually it did, "AAAAAHHHH!!" she continued screaming, she heard the door creak, she stopped then pretended to be asleep.

"GET UP!" Kai snapped, standing by the side of her bed, "Get up or I'll reduce your salary to zero.."

Fuko quickly sat up, clearing her throat, "Good morning, Kai.." she greeted, stretching her arms, "Wonderful morning, huh? I feel so energetic."

"Ecstatic then." Kai replied, smirking, "You know the plan?"

Fuko nodded, "I was listening with my ears," she said, "Not with my eyes." Kai can be so stupid at times, she was closing her eyes not her ears, so of course so was listening.

"So what is it?"

"What's what what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Urgh."

"What?"

"What's the plan?"

"Uhhhhmmmm, It was…" Fuko started, _All I can remember are the words 'not.. cousins.. media.. dig up… spies… uncle.. understand.. listening..'. oh well, it's better than saying nothing at all, go for it, myself, _she thought, _go go! _

Biting her inner cheek before she spoke, "Not.. cousins.. media.. dig up.. spies.. uncle.." she said, looking a bit unsure, "I get it Kai.."

Kai raised a brow, what is this? Fill in the blanks? That was not the plan; it was just a mumbo jumbo of words. He ran a hand down his face, he was losing it. "I'll repeat, then I'll order you to repeat," he said, "Miss a single word, 5,000 will be deducted from you're salary this week."

"WHAT?" Fuko yelled, standing up on her bed, then a light bulb appeared on her head, she chuckled, "I have a better and much more brilliant idea, cous!"

"What?"

"I get every word right, I get 5,000 for each word, additional."

Kai narrowed his eyes at her; _sure, I have an idea too. _"Sure, if you miss a single word," he said, crossing his arms on his chest, "I'll deduct 20,000 from your salary, and you won't receive you're next vacation bonus."

"20,000?!" Fuko exclaimed, "No fair!" She crossed her arms, plopping down on her bed, pouting, "For just one word, I lose 20,000?!" She narrowed her eyes at Kai, "Okay, okay. I won't lose anyway. I'm sure of it."

"Hn." Kai said, raising a brow, "Okay, so here's the plan." He paused, glancing at the clock, four thirty-three, "When we're at school we're not cousins instead you're a close friend of the family," he started, stating it quickly so that she'll have a hard time catching up, "Uncle already agreed to this cause he loves privacy. Don't tell you're friends at school; there are some spies there that the media ordered. They'll dig up everything. Understand?"

Fuko grinned, she heard every word he said, she memorized it, it was one of her hidden skills. Quick memorizing. "Yup, I heard every word, cous.." she said, rubbing her palms, which were already itching to hold money. _One, two, three, forty-four.. forty-four multiplied by 5,000.. _she calculated in her mind, _220,000!! Wew. That much for just a few words? Fantastic._

"Repeat," Kai said, he knew that she knew every word, but he won't let 220,000 just slip from his hands like that, "No pausing, I'll count to three can't remember the next words you say after that, you lose."

"Fine. Game." Fuko replied, clearing her throated, "Listen well and listen good, baby.." She bit her lip, "I mean, cousin, not baby.." she corrected quickly, "That would be so sick, hehe.."

"Could you just get on with it?"

Clearing her throat again, she repeated, "when we're at school, I'm not you're cousin, instead I'm a close friend of the family, _papa _already agreed to this cause he loves privacy, I won't tell people at school; there are some spies the—"

"I love you, Fuko.." Kai suddenly interrupted, locking his crimson eyes with her emerald ones. He sat down on her bed, "You know that don't you?"

Fuko gulped, _No. No. Concentrate.. _she thought, _he's bluffing.. no! concentrate damn it! 220,000 are at stake!! _

Kai leaned towards her until she was beneath him, her eyes wide in surprise and probably humiliation. "K-kai, what are you--?" she asked, her heart seemed to be bursting out of her chest, "I'm not done…"

Fuko could feel his hot breathe on her neck, "One, two, three..." he counted. _Why's he counting? _She thought, trying to move away, _oh shit_. She didn't get far though because in the next moment, Kai's hands were pinning her on the bed, a smirk on his lips.

"You just lost 220,000, baby." He said, then he stood up and walked out of the room. He was sure she knew the plan already, so it was fine. That was two birds in one stone, he smiled to himself. He was done, she knew the plan and he didn't lose 220,000, and not to mention her vacation bonus on hold and another extra 20,000.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

He glanced back at her room. He shook his head, "Don't tell me she just realized it now..?" he muttered, twisting the knob on his door.

--

"Sucker."

"Feeler."

"Sucker."

"Feeler."

"Sucker."

"Feeler.."

"STOP IT!" Neo yelled, glaring at the two insane persons sitting on the back seat, through the rear view mirror. Whatever came to his mind that he agreed on letting these two ride with him to school? He went to their house to inform Uncle Reitetsu that Voltaire couldn't come because of an emergency, how did he end up here? "It's irritating."

Fuko grinned, "Sorry, Neo..." she said, fiddling with a frog keychain tied to her knapsack, "But there is just so much air here at the back! Wew, I feel that the world is coming to an end because of someone's vanity, not to mention stingy-ness."

"Hn. At least that someone didn't lose 220,000.." Kai muttered, putting on his white polo uniform over a white shirt, "Unlike some here, you know what I mean Neo?"

"You know, if I didn't know you both..." Neo replied, concentrating on the road, "I'd think you're lovers…"

Fuko pretended to puke out the window; that was one sick statement. A hand pushed her head lower, "Owww. Owww…" she yelled, sitting back straight and glaring at Kai.

"Awww, lover's quarrel." Neo commented as he stepped on the brakes, red light. He liked looking at them fighting; they were like lovers who're just starting out. Maybe he could match them up, if he had free time; Fuko isn't going to be Kai's cousin forever right?

"Ewww.." Fuko said, rolling her eyes, "Over my dead body.."

Neo smirked, he stepped on the gas, green light. He could see the school nearing, finally he can lose these two.

"Denial is always the first sign," he teased, glancing at the back.

Kai laughed, "It's okay if you like me, Fuko.." he said, a smirk on his lips.

Fuko stared at him, _Is he serious? _She thought, _if it's okay should I tell him? Calm down, calm down. Pick the right question, damn it._

"And why's that?" she asked, _perfect question, doesn't give a hint that I like him. If I asked, "It is?" that would totally blow my cover, nice going brain._

"Who wouldn't?" Kai answered, running a hand through his two-tone hair, "I'm handsome, hot, rich, smart and a supermodel.. what would be missing?"

Fuko stared at him for a full twenty seconds, before placing a hand over his head and closing her eyes, "Lord God, please help this person realize the truth.." she said, she heard Neo laugh loudly, what was so funny? She was praying for Kai! "Please let him see past his severe case of vanity.. guide him, oh Lord.. please don't let him--"

Kai quickly whiskered her hand away from his head and turned to the other side, "Hn." He said, "You're still a sucker.."

"You're still a feeler."

"Sucker."

"Feeler."

"Sucker."

"Feeler."

Neo sighed, "Back to stage one.." he muttered before yelling, "STOP IT!!"

--

Fuko stood there staring at her new school, it was like a building. This is not what you call a school. She can't believe she's going to school here, "AAAHHHH!" she screamed, running around in circles, Kai at the center, "I can't believe I'm here! Wearing their uniform, stepping on there land!!"

The school's uniform for girls consists of a midnight blue skirt, reaching an inch below their knees, white long sleeved blouse, a small neck tie with the letters UTC stitched on it, white socks, and black school shoes. Talk about conservative.

The guy's uniform consists of a white polo, black slacks, socks and black shoes. Pretty simple.

Kai moved his left foot and tripped her with it, "I hate circles." He muttered, walking up to the glass doors.

Fuko slowly lifted her face from the ground, "Asshole." She muttered, "I should have prayed more for you.." She picked up her bag and ran after him, she was about to jump on his back for a piggy back ride when someone called him.

"KAI HEY!"

Fuko glanced at her left; a group of students were sitting by the stairs. There were seven of them, three girls, four guys. Two of the girls were full of pink, one had cat-like golden eyes while the other had crystal blue eyes. They were both like the pink twin sisters. The other girl had thick bangs ending by her eyebrows, she was slim, she had purple eyes with a little sparkle of pink.

Fuko glanced at the guys, two had ebony hair, one had long hair with golden cat-like eyes like the other girl, while the other had spiky short onyx hair with scary blood-red eyes. The one had darkish red hair, a purple bandana on his forehead, he was sulking by the sides, his grey eyes seemed to be lost in something.

The last guy had tangerine color hair swept to the sides, he had a red bucket hat on his head and a pair of earphones in his ears.

Kai noticed Fuko was staring at his 'friends' by the stair way. He patted her back, "What's wrong?" he asked, smirking, "Don't you get any attention back at home?"

Fuko glared up at him, "I'm busy now," she said, turning away, "Can I ignore you some other time?"

Kai gritted his teeth, "Fine." He snapped, and then walked to his group.

Fuko continued on her way.

--

"We have a new student," the teacher said as she placed her hand one Fuko's shoulders, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No." Fuko replied, "I'll just take my seat, thank you very much."

The teacher laughed, "Introduce yourself first, honey." She said, "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"Uh sure.."

"FUKO!!" a girl with long black hair shaping her oval face perfectly; she had thick rimmed black glasses on her nose, her hazel eyes wide in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Fuko gasped, she paled. "SHINSETSU!" she yelled, "What are you doing here?"

--

**Uh oh. What is Shinsetsu doing here in Japan? Willl she bring trouble to Fuko's life because she knows that Fuko is not the real daughter?**

**Again I apologize for not focusing on the OCs you sent me more. But they are here, some OCs will appear and will be focused on the next chapters. Please forgive me, hehe.**

**darkxXxflames:** hehe, I hope your happy, hitomi hasn't appeared in this chapter. Yay! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, mwah!

**Ryoko:** of course I mean it. I don't really know, but I'll try finding it, hehe. So sorry I can't squeeze Sora into this chapter, but don't worry, she's really really at the next chap.

**Rebelmewpheonix:** hehe, yeah, troubles are coming. Anyway, did you know that you and tsuki wrote the almost the same thing? hehe,Ü

**Rene miashi:** ehhe, thanks for clearing that up. Sorry, I had to ask that, I don't know any albinos, sorry. Err--i checked your proffy, do you want me to pair your OC with Rei?

**Tsukikishuko:** yeah, I read your note. Sometimes I feel like that too, don't worry, you'll work it out. You can rewrite if you want too.. Ü

**Fairydyris:** eh hey! Thanks for clearing that up! Ok, I'll try hard to write her the way you want..

**R. Voltaire:** heeey! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't know, you have to read to find out, Ü. See you next chapter?

**Demon spirit:** ok, thanks for clearing that up. I didn't forget the hat,Ü

**polkadot:** thanks for your OC. Ü

**sai.cute:** thanks for your OC too. Ü

--

**also I would like to thank those who placed a story alert on this story or on your favorite story, thanks. I.Lhub.youu.aLL! And oh yeah, if you have some special request, like you want your OC to be paired with someone, just tell me okay.**

**review okay?**


	11. can you be my daddy?

**Heeey! Sorry that this update took so long, our server got busted, that sucked. Those weeks were the worst weeks of my entire life! Anyway, here it is--erhmm, scroll doooown!**

**-- **

**OC OWNERSHIP:**

**Sora Okawa owned by Ryoko**

**Reno Lariviere owned by Demon Spirit/Blitzer's Demonic Spirit**

**Litana Mulu owned by Rene Miashi**

**Saku Hiroshima owned by FairyDyris**

**Nikitha O'Shea owned by niki-the-polkadot**

**--**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own beyblade, only OC's which are not mentioned above.**

**--**

I fell for my cousin

--

Chapter eleven

Can you be my Daddee?

--

_Rrrriiiinnnnng!_

The sound of the bell echoed through all the hallways. The doors clicked open and swarms of students came out from each door. Some students were laughing, talking, punching each other, yelling, screaming, crying, groaning, and all the action words you can think off. It was only the second day at school and almost everyone wants it to be summer again.

It's so tiresome being at school.

Fuko quickly grabbed her backpack and pushed her way to the door. Shinsetsu and her new friend, Nikitha O'shea were both already outside. "Shin! Nikki!" she called, running out the crowded hallways, "Wait up guys!"

Shinsetsu glanced back at her friend, who almost stumbled as she continued pushing her way through the crowd. She furrowed her brows; a lot of questions were present in her mind right now like why was Fuko here in UTC? How could she afford to go to a school as prestigious as UTC when she barely had anything to eat back in Seoul? She sighed as she finger-combed her straight onyx hair that reached up to her elbow, she adjusted her black thick rimmed glasses sitting on her cute little nose.

"Fuko!" Nikitha said, worry present in her tone, "Be careful, don't bump and push on every person..." She had long curly hair, sparkling brown eyes, her skin was a little brownish and she had a tall cute nose. She had a piercing on both her ears and nose. She held a pair of glasses in her hand.

Fuko rolled her emerald eyes as she finally reached them, "It's okay..." she said, "It's there fault there in my way anyway.." she glanced at Shin, "Do you mind telling me again?"

Shinsetsu rubbed the bridge connecting her nose to her forehead, "I told you five times already…" she said, "Weren't you listening?"

"I was, but my mind kept drifting away.." Fuko replied, smiling, "Besides, I'm sure Nikitha here would find it interesting.."

Nikitha glanced at Fuko then at Shinsetsu, "I would find what interesting?" she asked, pouting cutely.

Shin sighed a defeated sigh, she turned around and started walking, "Okay, okay..." she said, her two friends quickly walked beside her, "On a sunny day of June, a man—"

"Stop. Stop!" Fuko interrupted, shaking her head, "Fast forward to the climax please.."

"My father came back after ten years to take care of me..." Shin said, glaring at her carrot top friend, "He was shocked when I told him that mom was already died five years ago, and that I've been living under Grandma all these years...

"So he promised to take care of me from now on. He bought me here to Japan to be with him and his new family. I have a half-brother, Mark. He said he was quite popular here.. I don't fucking believe it.."

"How long have you been in Japan?" Fuko asked, furrowing her brows.

"One month and a half..."

Fuko gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, "That means, I've been here for—" she said, "Two months?!"

Shin nodded, "Right." She said, then she turned to Nikitha, who was silent as though she was thinking of something, "Do you remember that equation we had at algebra this morning? Wasn't that 5x subtracted by--.."

"MARK!" Nikitha suddenly yelled, her brown eyes widening, "You mean THE Mark? THE Mark Tabuhara?"

Shin slowly stepped back, nodding. "So he really is popular as he says he is huh?" she said, laughing.

"So it's true? You're half-brother is Mark Tabuhara?" Nikitha confirmed, Shin nodded, "Oh my kami, really?"

Fuko raised a brow, "Hold up!" she said, "Who's this Mark Person? Is he a celebrity?"

Nikitha grabbed Fuko's hand and dragged her to the activities board by the end of the hallway. She quickly scanned the pictures, she pointed to the one holding a black electric guitar. Shinsetsu silently followed.

"This is Mark Tabuhara.." Nikitha said, "You see him? He's the lead vocalist and guitarist of the band Tres, he's also the one who composes their songs!" Fuko nodded absently.

"Have you even heard of the band Tres?" Nikitha asked, frowning.

Fuko shook her head, "No." she said.

Nikki and Shin sighed, "You're hopeless.." the both said in unison.

--

The cafeteria was buzzing with action as the students sat on the tables and ate their lunch. Each student was doing random stuffs, like laughing, talking, making out, yeah, random stuffs a teenager would do.

Some were gossiping, "Have you seen Shellie's hair?" A blonde said, as she approached her posse, who stood by the stairs, "She looked so boyish, I mean hello—oh look there she is!"

Some were updating other on the latest, "Have you heard of the band Alesana?" a guy with blood-red hair with stood in all sides and angles said as he sat on a table which his friends occupied, "They rock man.."

Some were still searching.

Reno Laviviere slowly walked through the cafeteria, a black sling bag on his broad shoulders. He started adjusting his cap, he 'tsk' when one of his earphones fell of his ears when he fixed the cap.

"Reeney!" a chirpy voice called behind him, he glanced back.

It was Mariah, she was full of pink as usual. Her hot pink hair was tied away from her face with a white bandana, her cheeks were a little pink, her golden eyes were still sparkling. She had her pink shoulder bag on her shoulders, her hands clasping a cell phone with a lot of pink accessories. She quickly clung to his arm when she reached him, "Reeney, I missed you!"

Reno gave her a stern look, "Don't call me that, you know I hate that nickname." He said, then he smiled, "I missed you too.. Have you seen--?"

"Really?" Mariah burst out, then she giggled, "I just like pissing you off.. You look so cute, like a puppy."

"You're a neko-jin, you're supposed to hate dogs." Reno reminded, patting her head to which she laughed. Mariah was like a best friend for him, they've been friends since seventh grade. People often mistook them as lovers, but it doesn't bother him. People are entitled to their own opinions.

Mariah grinned, she rubbed her head on Reno's shoulders, "Not you, my little puppy.." Mariah teased, "What do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Erhhmm," Reno answered as they both walked through the crowd, "A cat..?"

Mariah laughed, "Very funny, Reeney.."

"I told you, kitty, don't call me that.."

--

Kai sat on the by the end of the table, his cell phone in his hands. He was sending Hitomi a message. A smirk was playing on his lips. His crimson orbs moved away from his phone to three guys about his age who sat in the table he was sitting at. He nodded at them as a greeting.

Rei Kon nodded back as he placed his tray on the table. He was listening to Johnny's most embarrassing moment. Rei had long onyx hair, which was wrapped most of the time, he had golden cat-like eyes like his cousin, Mariah Wong. He had healthy olive glow.

Johnny McGregor sat down beside Rei, opposite to where Kai was. He was holding a bottle of soda in his hands. His hair was between the color of red and maroon, he had piercing grey eyes, a aristocratic nose and a sure smug smile on his lips. He was a tad bit muscular but his body was nowhere near a wrestlers.

"So I finished showering right, I walked back to the locker room to get my towel bags and stuff." Johnny continued with his tale, "It was empty, I knew something was up. I almost screamed like a bitch when I saw that my bag and stuff weren't in the bench I left them in!" He glanced at Mark Tabuhara, who sat beside Kai and opposite to Rei position on the long table.

Mark nodded at him to continue with his tale. He ran a hand through his onyx hair like Rei but only shorter, his crimson orbs searching through the thick crowd by the cafeteria's doors. He took out his pencil and a piece of paper. He needed to finish this song that was going through his head for quite some time now.

"That sucks.." Rei commented, chuckling, he took a bite on his sandwich, and munched it before adding, "Then?"

"I panicked since PE was going to start in a few minutes!" Johnny continued, "Then suddenly I heard a voice calling me, luring me out of the locker room.. I didn't have a choice. I had nothing to cover myself except my hands, I needed my bag really quick..

"I followed it. I thought it would lead me to my bag and stuff, but it turned out that Hilary was playing a prank on me! She was waiting for me to do just that! So I walked down the empty hallway, I froze when I say Hilary by the end, her hand on the fire alarm, she pulled it while grinning at me! Everyone darted out into the hall to see what's up—"

Rei laughed almost spitting the sandwich inside his mouth. He quickly covered it, trying to suppress his laughter.

Johnny glared at the laughing neko-jin beside him, "It was not funny, Rei!" he yelled, "Everyone saw my ass! I was mortified!!"

Kai covered his lips as he chuckled silently. Johnny glared at him, "What are you laughing at , Kai?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Kai replied, "I was just imagining your puny little ass in the middle of the hallway.."

Johnny turned red, and pounded his fists on the table, "Stop laughing!" he yelled.

"Hey ya'll!" Hilary greeted as she placed her try beside Mark, she sat beside him. She glanced at the two girls following her, "move it you two!"

She glanced back at the boys, Rei was laughing his head off, Johnny was glaring at her, Mark was writing and Kai was chuckling silently. She raised a brow, "What's cooking?"

"YOU!" Johnny yelled, poiting at Hilary, whose ruby eyes grew wide, "Go find another table! I don't want to eat with your face right in front of me!"

Rei wiped some tears forming at the end of his eyes, he glanced at Hilary still chuckling a bit, "Johnny here was sharing to us his most embarrassing moment.." he said, "You made it possible, Hil.."

Hilary smiled, "Oh right," she said, "That incident.." then she laughed, "I can still remember it crystal clear.."

"Oh, Hilary!" Sora said as she sat beside Johnny, laughing softly, "tell them about you're most embarrassing situation that ended up embarrassing someone else.."

"I want to hear that.." Rei said, pulling Johnny to sit down, "Care to share?"

"Sure, no problem.." Hilary replied, smirking at Sora, "This happened last year, I was entering a debate about earth stuff. I was currently chewing gum since I forgot to spit it out.. So as I was making my point through the debate..

"The gum accidentally flew out of my mouth and landed straight at my opponent's pissed face.. can you guess who my opponent was?"

"Who?" Rei asked, glancing at Johnny who looked a bit red, "Who was it?"

Hilary smirked, "Johnny.."

--

Fuko sat on the grass stretching her legs, she glanced up the clear blue sky. She and Nikitha were left here under the shade of the tall tree by Shinsetsu, who went to buy their lunches. She glanced at Nikitha, who was so indulged with the new novel she was reading. She sighed.

Such a boring lunch time.

"AAAAHHHHH!" a girl screamed as she ran through the park. A group of boys were right behind her tail, holding a pail of water. She had white hair tied with a red ribbon that was delicately laced with black silk,

"I told you, you shit heads, I already took a bath this morning!!" she screamed, "Leave me alone!"

Nikitha lowered her book and adjusted her glasses. She looked at the girl, then gasped. _Oh no, not again.. _she thought, quickly reaching for her bag and Shin's. She quickly placed her reading glasses in her pocket, she turned to Fuko, who doesn't seem to have the slightest idea of what was going to happen, "Fuko, grab your bag and run!!"

Fuko raised a brow, before grabbing her bag. She stood up, and stared at Nikki's bag as she ran through the park, motioning at her to follow. A hand grasped her wrists and pulled her to run, she stumbled but quickly found her pace.

"Why are we running?" she yelled, looking back at the boys, who were carrying the pail, still hot on their trail.

"This part of the park is their property!" The girl with white hair replied, "They'll wet anyone who trespasses! I'm Litana by the way… Is that your natural hair color?"

Fuko glanced down at her, she was rather short, but in a cute way, "Yeah.." she said, then she noticed Litana's eyes. It seemed to be pink but it somehow turned a bit blue, "Cool eyes.. I never saw a color like that before.."

"Yeah?" Litana replied, "Thanks."

--

Ms. Yoon-Oh slowly walked up to Tala's office. She was carrying dreadful news with her, her hands tightly clasped on a brown envelop. She knocked on the door, she opened when she heard Tala say 'come in'. She breathe deeply before stepping before his table.

Tala was signing some papers and reading some documents. He looked so stressed and tired. "Sir," she started, tucking some strands of her light green hair behind her ear, "I have detective Yuu's report.." She handed him the envelop.

Tala quickly took it. His heart was pounding at the result of the search, he opened it and slowly scanned through the report. He stood up and glanced at his secretary, his cerulean eyes growing wide.

"She's.." Tala tried to speak out, "..D-dead?"

Ms. Yoon-Oh nodded, frowning. "Some gang members killed her.." she said, "What are you going to do now, Sir? Are you going to keep Ms. Fuko as your cousin forever?"

Tala dropped the envelop and ran both his hands through his hair, "I don't know.." he muttered, "I don't know.."

--

"What are you writing, Mark?" Sora asked, blushing a bit, locking her eyes with his. Her eyes captured the color of the clear blue skies, "Can I ask? Is it okay?"

Mark glanced up from his paper and looked at her. He liked Sora once, she was really beautiful but she wasn't the type who slapped it straight into other person. She's humble. She had the longest hair he has ever seen, it reached up to her knees and the color seems to be golden brown.

He smiled when he noticed the sparkly butterfly clip which was responsible for their meeting. It fell out of her hair, he picked it up.

"A new song.." he replied, smiling, "It's for this year's prom.."

"Really?" Hilary burst out, "Can we hear it?"

Mark shook his head, "Nope.." he said, standing up, "It's not done yet.." He quickly picked his papers and stuffed them inside his knapsack, he walked away.

Hilary raised a brow, she glanced at the others, "Why'd he leave?" she asked, "Was it something I said?"

--

Shin dropped the sandwiches she was holding, she circled the large tree, she glanced at the branches. She was sure this was the tree she left Fuko and Nikki, but where are they? "Where'd they go?" she muttered, turning around and around, "My bag is missing too.."

She started to walk to back to the cafeteria grumbling.

--

"..To feel the way I do.. Is it wrong to feel the way I do.." Mark hummed as he sat down on an empty bench by the park, he opened his bag and took out the papers he was writing on a while ago, "..could I go.. could I go.. could I go on.. "

"AAAHHH!!"

Mark glanced up from the papers, his crimson eyes landed three girls running towards the arts building. A smirk appeared on his lips, the AVM gang were wetting people again. He knew the other two girlw who were running, the curly haired was Nikitha, a writer, while the short one was Lithana, the resident trouble maker.

He furrowed his brows, he didn't know the last one. She had the brightest orange hair he has ever seen.

"Could I go on with this feeling that I have for you..." He said, smiling. The words just seemed to flow out of his mouth, "Cause baby I would say that I love you my angel, cause you're the one who makes me feel, who fills my heart with everything…"

He quickly wrote down what he said, he glanced at the three girls. They disappeared into the building, "..Everything.. everything.." he repeated, "Damn , I forgot!"

--

FROM: HITOMI

I DON'T KNOW. HEY, CAN WE MEET TONIGHT, PLEASE? I NEED YOU.

Kai smirked as he pushed the reply button. He was about to send his reply when his phone beeped again, he exited and read it. It was a message from Tala. He frowned as he read it,

FROM: TALA

WE HAVE A PROBLEM. LET'S MEET TONIGHT.

He furrowed his brows, why did they want to meet up with him all of a sudden? "Hn." He said, beofer pressing the reply button.

--

_RRIIINNNG!_

"Lunch is officially over," Reno said, standing up. He took his iPod out and placed an earphone on each ear. He fixed his hat and glanced at the girl beside him, "Come on, we have class.."

Mariah pouted at him, "I won't attend if you don't want me to..." she said, smiling, "Do you want to skip classes?"

"Mao.." he said, giving her a stern look, "It's only the second day of school. You want to skip classes already?"

"Only if you want me to, Reeney.." She said, standing up and clinging to his arm again, "I'd do anything you want me to do, Reeney.."

"Great, first, don't call me Reeney.." Reno said, "Second, be a good student.."

"RENO!" A girl with pink hair like Mariah called, charging towards the two. She was a bit shorter, her accessories were all pink, pink bag, pink hair clip, pink everything. Only her eyes weren't pink, they were blue. She held herself so proudly with her chin up and her eyes glaring at Mariah, who could pass of as her twin. They had a fight just this morning. So she hates her now.

"What are you doing with this.. this.. wretch?" She snapped, pointing at Mariah, who gasped, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Mariah dropped her hands at her sides, she glared back at the Saki, "SAKI!' she yelled, "What did you call me?!"

"Wretch!" Saki repeated, glaring back.

Reno pulled them apart, "Girls," he said, "Calm down okay? Why are you fighting anyway?"

"Oh, you're just so clueless, Reno!" Mariah said, fluttering her long lashes at him, "It's so cute.."

Saki growled, "Reno!" she yelled, "Don't tell me you're falling for her?!" She pouted her eyes getting a bit teary.

Reno chuckled, "Course not.." he replied, grinning, "Mao's just my best friend.."

_..my best friend.. _

_my best friend.. _

_my best friend.. _

She was just his best friend? "Best friend?!" she burst out, glaring at Reno, "Oh Reeney, you're driving me nuts!!" Then she glared one last time at Saki then ran off, wiping the tears falling from her eyes with her sleeves.

"Mao!" Reno called; he scratched the back of his head, some tangerine bangs falling on the right side of his face, covering it even more, he sighed glancing at Saki, "Why'd she ran off?"

Saki growled, "Uh, I can't believe we're half-siblings!" she said, "She likes you, like duh, Reno!"

"Nah," Reno said, "She's just sweet."

"Only to you.."

"No, you're seeing it diff—"

"SAKI!!" a girl called running towards Reno and Saki, who both glanced her way, "Have you seen Nakitha?"

"Hey Shin!" Saki greeted, grinning, "Yup, I think I saw her running towards the Arts building.."

Reno glanced at her; she had a slender oval face, her onyx hair complementing her pale complexion even more. He watched her as she bowed lightly at his half-sister before running off to the Arts Building.

"Who's she?" He asked, glancing down at his sister.

"Shinsetsu. She's Mark Tabuhara's half-sister…" she replied, then she slapped her forehead, pouting, "Right, I came here to ask you if you saw my kitty? I lost her this morning.."

--

Fuko slumped down on an empty seat inside their classroom. Class was going to start anytime soon. She was faning her face with her hand, trying to catch her breathe. Litana sat beside her, panting, wiping some beads of sweat forming of her temples.

Nikitha glanced at her two companion, she laughed, "Wasn't that fun?" she chirped, sitting on the desk in front of Fuko.

"Yes it was," Litana replied, rolling her eyes, "If you call wasting your lunch time running around the campus _fun._"

Fuko laughed, pounding on her desk. "haha, oh my stomach.. if you saw that guys face when we surprised him.." she said, "If only Shin saw it.. It was priceless.."

Nikitha gasped, "Oh no!" she said, "We forgot about Shin!"

Fuko stood up, her eyes widening. "Opps." She muttered, then she flopped back down on her seat, "My feet is too tired.."

Litana laughed.

--

Tala parked his car outside their house. He quickly got out, cursing himself for forgetting the documents. He ran up to his room, and was about to turn the knob when someone called him, he turned around and gave a little bow.

"Grandfather Voltaire, Uncle Reitetsu.." he greeted, "Shouldn't you be resting, Uncle?"

"No need." He replied, "You're grandfather here made me realize that I should have called Maru's step dad the moment I got out.. I should thank him.. do you have his number?"

Tala froze, but he ordered himself to act naturally. Voltaire knew how liars move. "I don't have it," he replied, "Kai does, but he's at school right now.."

"Let's go to his school then," Uncle Reitetsu said, "I don't want Mr. Makoto to think that I'm so ungrateful."

"But—"

"Fantastic!" Voltaire cut in, he pushed the wheel chair Uncle Reitetsu was sitting in, "Let's go then.." he glared at Tala, "You care to drive us, Tala?"

Tala knew that Voltaire was trying to catch him, if he was lying or not. He nodded, "Of course.." he replied, walking back to the front door.

--

"A short announcement here for Kai," Mabel said over the PA. She was this week's student announcer, "Someone's looking for you, come to the office now.. and bring your phone.."

Kai furrowed his brows, but he stood up and walked out of the Physics lab and directly walked to the principal's office. He knocked and entered when he heard the Principal say come in. He froze, he blinked several times.

His grandfather Voltaire was there, sitting beside his Uncle Reitetsu and Tala on the other side. The Principal stood up, "I'm going to give you people some privacy.." he said, "I'll be back shortly.." He walked past Kai, and closed the door gently behind him.

Kai bowed, "What do you want?" he snapped, glaring at his Grandfather who glared back.

"Call Mr. Makoto for me.." Uncle Reitetsu said, "Tala said you have his number, I need to speak to him this instant.."

Kai turned his glared at his brother, can't he make better excuses? Tala just passed the ball to him.

"What you lost it Kai?" Voltaire said, smirking, "Or are you lying?"

Kai glared at him, "Ok. I'll call him." He said, flipping his phone open, he hoped for the best.

-- (_ITALICS_-reply of the person calling.)

Fuko kicked the door open, Chemistry was so boring. She kicked the door of an empty stall, she needed to pee. She pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet, humming a song. She quickly pulled her panties up when she finished, she flushed it. She walked to the mirror when her phone vibrated, she quickly fished it out of her pockets.

She grinned, it was Kai, then she furrowed her brows, "You should be having classes now.." she muttered, before answering it, "Yup?"

_Good afternoon, Mr. Reitetsu would like to speak to Mr. Makoto this instant. Can you put him on the phone, please?_

Fuko snickered, "What are you talking about huh?" she said, opening the faucet, "Have you gone mad?" She clipped her phone between her cheek and shoulder, she washed her hands.

_No. Mr. Reitetsu would really like to speak to Mr. Makoto right now.. this minute._

Fuko gasped, she dropped phone on the floor. She quickly picked it up and placed it on her ear again, "Is this a real situation?" she asked, "Are you freaking serious?!"

_Yes, he really would like to talk to him now.._

Fuko grabbed some tissue and dashed out of the comfort room, "Give me one minute!" she said, running though the hallways. She needed a guy.

--

Kai glanced at his Grandfather, who still gave him a stern look, his uncle, who was paying attention at the conversation, and Tala, who was rubbing his forehead. "Mr. Makoto is in a meeting right now," he informed, "His secretary just called for him.."

"Hn." Voltaire commented, narrowing his eyes.

--

Mark walked along the empty corridors, humming a tune. He went to the clinic for a while to get a dressing for his finger, which had a deep cute because of a broken guitar string. ".. Everything.." he muttered, "I still can't think of what's going to come after everything.."

He paused, he heard some footsteps, he turned around and saw a familiar bright orange. "And so I need you my angel," he muttered, "I remember it now.." he smirked, then raised a brow. Why was she running towards him?

"Hey you!" she yelled, when she reached him, she handed her phone to her, "I need a pen and you to be my daddy!"

Mark's eyes widened, "What?!"

--

**uh-oh. Are they gonna be busted? Hehe,Ü. what bad timing for a thank you call!**

**Again sorry for the late update, forgive me? And sorry for the crappy chapter. Can't think of anything else, I think writer's block is finally getting to me, amf.**

**..dun dun dun..**

**stay tuned.**

**-+-**

**niki-the-polkot: **hey! Yah sure, I'll pair her with Brooklyn! The suspense is getting to me too, I have no idea where this story is going! I hope I portrayed your OC the way you want her to be, or if not, I hope it's close. Thanks for reviewing, )

**Blitzer's Demonic Spirit: **you know we can't kill Hitomi, just make her disappear, hehe. Really? Good thing I thought of the earphones then. I always see people that wears hats always had a pair of earphones in their ears, so yeah. Hehe,Ü thanks for reviewing! )

**FairyDyris: **yeah, you should totally try it! Thanks for reviewing. And yeah, your OC was there, and she was also here, ) So was Saki portrayed the way you want her to be? Or not?

**R. Voltaire:** hehe, it was all I could think off at that time! Humor is kindda rare for me these days, )

**Rene Miashi:** yup, they're all for here. I need a lot of OCs, but I can't think of anymore OC. It's tiresome. Hehe,Ü and I wanted you guys to put your characters in the story too, so that we'd be involved blah-blah. Thanks for reviewing! I hope Litana was written correctly..

**Miko: **heey! Nice to meet yah! Thanks for reviewing even if it's for your big sis, ehhe, glad you liked my story. ) I hope you and your sister won't catch any more cold. It's feels awful to be sick and be stuck in the bed all day. )

**Rebelmewphoenix: **hehe, I wonder what will happen too! Thanks for reviewing, ) you never fail, )

**Sharingan Fox:**OMG! You're so industrious! You reviewed almost every chapter! I feel so grateful; I was like OO when I saw all your reviews.

And for your question, yeah, Hitomi was SUPPOSED to be paired with Tala, but a lot of readers voiced out their opinion and most didn't want Hitomi to be paired with him. Most just wanted her to die, so I'm just gonna have to find another girl for Tala. Maybe I'll make a poll of something, hehe.

Thank you so much. I hope your question your last review got answered by this update. ) hugs!

**darkxXxflames:** I could try that, ) but maybe in the later chapters, Fuko has to suffer first. Nah, just kidding. I'll try to minimize Kai's meanness, ) thanks for reviewing!

**Ryoko: **heey! How are you feeling? I'm glad you're much better, why'd you catch a cold anyway? Here's the update, sorry if it's a bit late. Our damn server got busted. I get her close with some guys, then I'll ask you who you want her to be paired up with, okay? So won't be so lonely then. Or do you really want her to be paired with Tyson? I hope I wrote Sora the way you want her to be.

**Sai.cute:** heeey biatch! ) sorry I couldn't squeeze your OC into this chapter. ) forgive me? Hehe, I'll squeeze her in the next.

**Leave yah reviews! See you next chapter!**


	12. Reality Bites

Heey! Thanks for your reviews, : ) you made me smile, I hope I can make you smile too, but maybe not in this chapter. : ) this one is full of sadness? : ) right, anyway, here it is--scroll dooown! : )

**Note: **_italics-_on the other line. : )

-and oh yeah, sorry, I can't focus much on the OCs in this chapter. I'll focus on them later, but they are still mentioned.

DISCLAIMER FOR OCS:

(please look at the previous chapter, thanks. I'm too lazy to write--i mean, type.)

DISCLAIMER: Beyblade? Mine? Oh, I must be dreaming again : ) because it's not mine. : ) But it's a good dream by the way.. : )

--.--.--.--.

I fell for my 'cousin'

.--.--.--.--.--.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Reality Bites

.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"Yes.. I mean, no! No!" Mark Tabuhara yelled at the phone, he glared at the carrot top beside him, who was fretting as she circled the word he wanted him to say. She wrote them on a piece of tissue. The phone was on loud speaker, but it was only Mark who spoke. He would have done a wonderful job as her "daddy" if only his "daughter" won't fret so much tearing the tissue as she circled!

There were five words written on the tissue which were: Yes, No, I don't know, You're welcome and Thank you. No is the one most encircled.

_I know you must be worried about her, but she is fine. We're taking good care of her, Mr. Makoto. Rest assured._

Fuko pointed at the word 'Thank you'. "Thank you.." Mark said, leaning on the white wall. The hallway was empty, classes were still going on.

_It must have been hard for you to raise her alone. I heard you're wife was… how did you manage, Mr. Makoto?_

"I don't know."

_If you want, I can send her to where you are for a vacation. Where are you currently staying? At Seoul?_

"I don't know..?" Mark said, raising a brow at the girl, who shrugged. _So that's why she wanted a father, _he thought, _she didn't know where he is._

_Y-You don't know? Weren't you in a meeting like my nephew, Kai, said?_

"Yes. Yes." Mark replied, groaning. He raised a brow and mouthed 'Kai?' at her. She mouthed 'long story' back.

_Did I bother you sir? You must be busy._

"No." He replied, plopping on the floor, he was tired of standing. Whatever made him agree to this shit? Maybe the desperation on her voice? But whatever, what's done is done. He is involved with whatever the girl was doing.

_I do wish you can come here tomorrow. It's a special day…_

"No." Mark said, the girl kept mouthing him something, "I'm… busy?"

_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

He and the girl locked eyes, which were both wide in surprise. The girl quickly pulled the phone and turned it off. She sighed, "Aww, crap.." she said to her "daddy", "Do you think that the sound of the bell could be heard on the other line?"

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Reitetsu glanced at the phone, then flipped it close. He handed it to Kai, "That was weird, the call suddenly got cut.." he said, glancing at his companions, "He didn't ask how Maru was doing, all he said were the words—yes, no, I don't know, you're welcome and thank you.. plus I heard a bell ringing in the background before the call was cut.."

Tala and Kai locked eyes.

Voltaire smirked, "Yes, that is weird…" he stated, "And the school bell rang just a second ago.. isn't that a wonderful coincidence?"

Tala ran a hand through his hair, he better break the tension. He stood up, "I have to get back to the office.." he said, looking at his watch, "I still have a meeting with Director Suzuki.."

"Oh yes," Uncle Reitetsu said, nodding, "Do you mind driving us back first? Jake is kind of busy at the moment."

Tala nodded, "Okay," he replied, glad that he got to divert his uncle's attention from the call, "Let's get going then.." he slowly pushed the wheel chair out of the room. He nodded at Kai, who nodded back.

"Aren't you leaving, Dad?" Reitetsu turned to ask his father, who was still sitting.

Voltaire quickly stood up and followed the two out of the room. He locked his piercing grey eyes at Kai as he passed by him, "That was close wasn't it, boy?" he said, holding the knob and closing the door behind him with a light click. Kai glared at the closed door.

"Yes. Close." He muttered, smirking, "But not that close, old geezer.."

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Saki slowly walked along the busy corridor, a Russian blue feline sitting on her arms. She must admit--she missed Mao. She wanted to run up to the sports building and hug her. She rubbed the head of her cat named Lady Ella, who purred in reply to the relaxing caress.

Mariah was three years older than her, like Reno was. But they were close from the time they were born. The Wong family and Hiroshima family were partners in business. Plus, who would be her pink twin? No one loved pink like she and Mariah did. She glanced up at her clueless older brother, who was humming the tune he was currently listening to.

She pulled an earphone off, "I swear, Reno, if you keep listening to your iPod 24/7," she scolded, "You're gonna go deaf! And also, if you don't remove your hat from time to time, you're gonna go bald!"

"I do not want a deaf and bald brother," Saki added, giving him a stern look.

Reno rolled his ashen eyes; he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture especially from Saki, who was three years younger than he was! Sure, he was your average nice guy, but he is a man! Men are proud creatures!

"Advice is seldom welcome, Sue.." he said, fishing out his car keys from his jacket's pocket, "I thought you know that?"

"Oh Reno," Saki replied, smiling, "You always read the first part, there's a continuation on that quote, brother.."

"And what is it, sister?" Reno asked, opening the door, and throwing his jacket and bag at the backseat, "Do enlighten me."

"Those who need it, like it least…" she said, opening the passenger seat, which was kindda hard because of Lady Ella in her arms, "I guess you need it.. did I hit the mark, brother?"

"You just missed him, sister.." he said, getting in the driver's seat, he quickly started the car, "He already went out with his half-sister and two ladies.."

Saki blushed crimson, she looked out the window. She gritted her teeth, damn brothers. "Hnn," She snapped, "Do not change the topic, Reeney!"

Reno glared at her, "Don't call me that.." he said, "Shheesh, how many times do I have to tell you, _Sue_.."

"Not working."

.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Sora and Hilary walked into the music room, where the band was practicing. Johnny was on the drums, Mark the guitarist and vocalist, Rei on the other guitar, a guy named Arch on the bass. The guys greeted the two ladies who entered.

"I thought you already went home, Mark?" Sora asked as she sat on one of the chairs, Hilary beside her.

"I have a very understanding sister, So.." Mark replied, turning to Johnny, "Hey, remember you'll say 'till we sleep forever during the second repeat of the chorus ok?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I get already!" he snapped, "Can we just get on with it?" Johnny was great being the drummer; he can let out his anger on the drums, which didn't produce destruction of stuffs but created something as beautiful as music. It was perfect.

Mark rolled his eyes back, "Count, Johnny..." he said, glancing back at Johnny, "You're the one who counts, remember?"

"One, two, and three..." Rei counted, he was sick of their arguing.

The drums and guitars started, "Can I be a little selfish?" Mark sang, his hands busy strumming on the guitar, "And I swear I'll come back home to you, Our heads turn the last kiss, Make me yours and kill me with your stare…"

"Leaves shaking, let's follow, I'm staying with you angel, till the fear dies, I won't let go…" Mark continued, glancing at Johnny who seemed to be losing his tempo, he stopped his strumming, "Johnny the echo! I won't let go, remember?"

Everyone sighed.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Shin glanced at her companions, then to the school, they were already a block away from school, "Have you seen Fuko?" she asked Litana and Nikitha, who both were arguing about something, "I haven't seen her since she went to the bathroom..."

Litana cupped a hand around her eyes and twirled around, "Well she's not here," she replied, grinning, "The places you have to look has been lessen by one.."

"Oh, very funny, Lita.." Shin replied, narrowing her eyes, "I am dying from laughing,"

"Who said she was making a joke?" Nikitha said, smiling, "Really Shin, you need to know the thin line between joking and sarcasm."

Shin pouted, "Hey!" she yelled, "Why are you both ganging up on me? I thought both of you were fighting just a while ago?"

"Well," Nikitha said, placing an arm around Litana, "You know what they say, enemies make the greatest friends!"

Litana raised a brow, "How come I never heard that shit?" she asked.

"Because I made it," Nikitha replied, "Now you know I'm original."

"But you said you know what they say!" Litana argued.

Shin rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said, "Let's go grab some chow, I'm hungry…"

"Me too!" Nikitha chirped, "I wouldn't be if _someone _here didn't make me run around the campus during lunch…"

"Bah!" Litana snapped, "You two go, I'm going home. My dad is going to hang me upside down if I'm late. And we don't want that to happen, right?"

Nikitha grabbed Litana's wrist and said, jokingly, "Nah, I want that to happen, so I'll treat you, go home later.."

"Cut the crap, Nikki.." Litana said, raising a brow, "Just say it, you don't want me to go because you're in love with me.."

Nikitha dropped her hand to her side, "What?" she yelled, "In your dreams, Tana!"

"Can we go now?" Shin interrupted, "Like what Fuko always says, 'My worms are dying.'"

"Eww." Litana and Nikki said in unison.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Arguments seemed to be everywhere.

"Can't you think of a much better excuse?" Fuko yelled at the teen beside her as they walked towards the parking lot. She cannot believe this!

Tala and Kai were really making her lose her sanity and peaceful nights! Do they want her to be really caught? "For example, Mr. Makoto is away on a business trip! Or you erased his number accidentally! Or he is currently in the bathroom--unloading?! Or he is in jail where you obviously want me to end up with your lousy lies!!"

Fuko knew she had no right to scold him, yell at him or even be upset with him—but her freedom was at stake! She does not want to go to jail when she's only turning seventeen when the year ends! She hadn't even lived her life yet, not even by half!

If Kai and Tala hired her then at least let her do her job without making her jump every now and then like someone who had too much coffee!

"Well, sorry!" Kai snapped, slamming his fists on the hood of his Mitsubishi eclipse convertible, "I'm not a liar like you are! I don't bluff people!"

"Ooh!" Fuko hissed, she never felt so angry in her entire life, "but you did! You hired me to 'bluff' your whole damn family, make them believe that you already found your precious little rich assed cousin!!"

Kai glared at her, his crimson eyes darkening with each passing minute. Seriously, he wanted to hit her. "At least, I bluffed them for a noble cause!" he retorted, "Not like you who only does it for money! I did it so my uncle could live longer!!"

"Oho, you didn't just say that! Noble cause?!" Fuko screamed, battling her glare with his glare, she wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of his hands, what if he suddenly hits her? She didn't eat lunch, so she doesn't really have energy.

Kai has a temper problem, she knows that too.

"You are correct, I bluff people to get money," she continued, "But you didn't go through any hardships I did! You ate three times a day; I ate five time a week—maybe less!... I have to work my ass out to earn money; you just have to fish it out of your bottomless pocket more known as the bank!"

Kai froze; she only ate five times a week?

"This must be heaven for you then," he said, his tone back to normal. He opened his car, "I'm going somewhere, bye…"

He slammed the door and quickly started the car. He drove out of the school; he glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror and stepped on the gas.

Fuko glared at the back of the Ferrari and made sure it was out of sight before she fell on the pavement and cried. She never felt so lost and angry, and helpless.

Sure, she wasn't caught this time, but what about next time?

"A good liar knows when to pull out," she muttered, "I'm pulling out **now**, when everything is peaceful.."

She felt something vibrate in her skirts, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Wiping some of her tears, she placed the phone in her ears, "Hello?"

_Fuko! It's Shin. I saw your brother being dragged to the police station downtown!_

Fuko quickly stood up, "WHAT?" she yelled, "I'm coming!"

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Is she pulling out for good? : ( especially now that she found her brother. Is she finally leaving?

Yeah I know, you want to laugh, but sorry. Life is like that, ups and downs, ups and downs, it's time for the downs. : ) then it'll be up again. : )

**Rene Miashi:** I'll tell you when I need some guys, ok? hehe : ) thanks. I think I have a spot somewhere for your OCs. : ) Thanks for reviewing. : )

**RebelmewPhoenix:** maybe she is, maybe she isn't. : ) thanks for reviewing. : )

**darkxXxflames:** heey! Thanks for reviewing. : ) what do you think will happen next?

**Sharingan fox:** maybe it worked, if only Voltaire isn't so suspicious. : ) Thanks for reviewing. : )

**Blitzer's Demonic Spirit:** No, hehe, Hitomi is alive and well. : ) Tala's secretary bought him some documents telling him that the real Maru is dead, she was killed by a gang. But maybe it's wrong? : ) hehe, thanks for reviewing. Oh, I just noticed, you changed your name, I'm soo slow.. : )

**Niki-the-polkadot:**you are so right! : ) I'll start on the pairing right away! : ) Thanks for reviewing. : ) ehhe, Ü

**R.Voltaire:** my funny bone got lost again. : ( maybe i'll find it in the next chapter. : )

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-:** whew. I had to go back ten times to make sure your pen name is correctly written. Vey unique pen name, btw. Sounds like a scientific name or something that has to do with sciences. Maybe because Amaranthus rhymes with aparatus? : ) hehe, thanks for reviewing. : )

**Tsukikishuko:** amf. You're a very observant person. : ) I didn't think someone would notice the i-found-my-song-lyrics-when-i-saw-you thing, : ) Very smart. : ) hehe, Ü glad you updated on what I need. : ) I'm reading it right now.. : )

**Fairydyris:** hey! I hope you don't mind that I named Saki's cat Lady Ella. I wanted to ask you but i forgot to write it in the previous chapter.. : ) So what's the cat's real name? I'll change it. : )

**Ryoko:** i don't think I'll lose my inspiration for this one. : ) With you guys keeping me company and all, : ) Oh, okay! I'll pair her with Tyson then. : ) I'll get on to work with it. : ) haha, i think i'll put that experience you had with your friend in this story. It's funny. : )

THANKS YOU GUYS, to those who reviewed and those who are secretly reading. : ) I can see you.. : )

see you next chapter. : )


	13. Alcohol

**Heey! I'm back, wasn't that quick? : ) anyway, here it is! I'm doing fast updates cause I have class starting next week, I hate it! It sucks!**

**YAY! 100+ reviews! Thank you guys! I love you all! : )**

**Scrrooollll doooowwwn!**

--

I fell for my 'Cousin'

--

Chapter Thirteen

Alcohol

--

The downtown police station was crowded, a lot of crimes have been happening lately. Fuko pushed her way inside, she has been always afraid of police stations. But it was soon gonna be her new home, so she feels that she has to familiarize herself with it. She leaned her elbows on the front desk.

"Uhmm, excuse me.." she said to the one who was sitting there, "Anu.. Mr.."

He glanced at her, and was about to entertain her when the phone rang. He quickly picked it up, "Downtown police station," he said, "How may we be of service?"

He was a bit tanned; he had sandy colored hair, which was spiked up in every possible direction and a pair of soft blue eyes.

A fat man approached the desk, he was kindda bald, he had small onyx eyes, and a round fat face. He was carrying a mug of coffee, "Mizuki, Kira!" He yelled, making the other guy at the desk drop the phone, "What's with the hair? I told you not to do that decent police officers will not have hair like criminals!"

Mizuki Kira picked up the phone, groaning, "Hai, Hai, Chief..." he replied, putting the phone back to his ear, "I'm sorry, could you repeat the address please?"

The chief glanced at Fuko, "What is it, girl?" He asked, eying her suspiciously, "Who are you looking for?"

"Makoto Taisetsu.." Fuko replied, "I heard he was brought here just a while ago.."

"Taisetsu.. Tai.." He repeated as if trying to remember, "Oh yes, two ladies are already visiting him, go through that door there.. By the end of the hall.. You see it?"

Fuko shook her head, she couldn't see the door because of a lot of people were fighting by the hallway. "No.." she replied, "All I can see are people running and yelling. Some crying.."

The chief groaned, he hated this police station, why was he assigned here? "SHUT UP!" He bellowed, everyone stopped moving and turned to look at him, "Clear the hallway! Hallways are invented as passageways not playgrounds!"

He turned to Fuko, "You see it now?"

Fuko nodded, she slowly dropped her hands, which flew by instinct to cover her ears when the chief yelled, to her sides and walked towards the door. She opened it and a strange odor entered her nostrils, she walked along the cells, looking for a certain face.

"Fuko!"

Fuko turned to her left, she saw two shadows standing there, and one was waving at her. It was kind of dim inside the cellar, and the only light was a small light bulb that flickered. It was busted. She walked towards the two people; she recognized them now,

"Shin!" She greeted, "Nikki!"

She glanced at the person they were talking to inside the cell, "Tai!" she said, running to the bars and plopping on the floor; she reached for his head and started hitting it, "What have you got yourself into now? Ugh, I swear Tai, you're making me lose my youth..."

"Hey, hey, now do you feel better after hitting me?" Tai snapped, rubbing his forehead, she hit him again, "Oww! Damn it Fuko.."

He had spiky orange hair, which was of darker shade than that of Fuko, his eyes were green like hers, and he was a bit muscular and a lot taller.

"Yeah, I feel better.. Can I hit you again?" Fuko teased, grinning, "Why are you here anyway?" She opened her bag, she had a pack of chips somewhere...

"I got into some fight." Tai replied, leaning his back on the bars, he glanced at her uniform, "UTC? Are you serious?"

He started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?"

"How did you afford to enter that shitty school when we--" Fuko quickly clasped her hand around his mouth.

Fuko turned to her other two friends, who were just looking at the two siblings, "Uhmm, can I ask for some privacy?" she asked, "Please..? I just need to talk to him.."

Shin nodded, and quickly pulled Nikitha, who was making some protests. "Are you sure Fuko?" Nikitha said, "Some criminals could escape their cells and hold you hostage.."

"For goodness's sake, Nikki," Shin said, pulling her out the door, "This is a police station!"

"Like duh," Nikitha replied, poking her head back at the cellar, "Are you sure?" A hand appeared on her head and pulled her out, "Oww, Shin!" she yelled.

"So what's with the private thingy?" Tai asked, raising a brow, "You don't want them to know...?"

"Who placed you here?" Fuko asked, looking around, "Do you have any companions with you?"

"Nope, just me..." Tai replied, stretching, "A Mr. Lee did, he was accusing a co-worker of mine of scratching his precious car, I helped him escape.. yada yada,"

"How long did he detain you here?"

"For about--20 weeks. Kind of long, I think I'm gonna die here..."

"Okay," Fuko replied, handing him the pack of chips, "Here, eat it, it's all I have. Where can I find this Mr. Lee person?"

Tai quickly took it, he hadn't eaten for days, "I don't know, maybe at Abaddon Bar..." Tai replied, looking a bit thoughtful, then Fuko stood up, he pulled her skirt,

"Where you going? Bad idea, Fuko..." he asked, furrowing his brows.

"Going home is a bad idea?" Fuko replied, she pulled her skirt away from him, he stood up, "I'll get you out okay? Can you just wait for a few days?" Then she ran out, ignoring him.

"Hey!!" He yelled kicking the bars, "Get back here! Fuko, that's a very bad idea!! If you don't get back here right now--Mr. Lee's a nasty person! Hey, could you listen to your big brother for once?!"

Fuko glanced back at him, her hand on the knob; she stuck out her tongue and walked out. The door closed behind her.

"Damn it!" Tai cursed, kicking the bars again, "Owww!" He hopped about the small cell, holding his right foot.

--

Tala walked up to his house's main door, he twisted the knob and walked in. He took off his shoes and slipped in some comfy slippers. He was tired, but he was glad the meeting was over. He noticed his Aunt Emma sitting on the couch, looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"Auntie," He greeted, bowing a little, "What are you doing here?"

Aunt Emma stood up, she was a forty something woman, she had short onyx hair like his Uncle Reitetsu does, she hugged Tala, "You look tired, honey.." she said, "Do you need to ask why I'm here?"

"No," Tala replied, walking back to the living room, he plopped on the couch sighing, "its obvious... sorry, I'm just tired..."

"I can see that," She said, smiling, "Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to rest, it's a special day..."

"Huh?" Tala answered intelligently, he raised a brow, "Special day?"

Aunt Emma rolled her grey eyes and walked to the calendar nailed on behind the main door, "Tomorrow's September seventeen, now I wonder what happens every September seventeen..."

Tala stood up, "Shit!" he cursed, running to his room, he saw Uncle Reitetsu walking out of the master's bedroom, a nurse helping him. He bowed a little, "Uncle, I'm home.." he said, then he reached for his door knob when Uncle Reitetsu spoke up.

"Have you bought a gift already?" He said, "Tomorrow is Maru's first birthday party that she gets to spend with us..."

"Anu... Uhmm.."

"He forgot about it, Tetsu.." Aunt Emma said, walking towards the two, "Your nephew is such a forgetful person... You and Kai are really the same, Tala.."

"Right." Tala replied, smiling a little.

--

"I have to go," Fuko said as she approached Shin and Nikki who were both sitting at a bench in front of the police station drinking shake, "I have to go somewhere..."

Nikitha handed her a pink shake, "It's strawberry.." she said, "I figured that you might be hungry.."

Fuko grinned, she quickly took it and poured it into her mouth, after five seconds it was already empty. She threw it into the trash can a few meters away from the bench, "Thanks." She said at her two friends, who looked weird. Their eyes seemed to jump out of their respective sockets,

"What?" Fuko asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Shinsetsu was the first to snap out of it, "Nothing." She said, "Just go already..."

NIkitha glared at Shin, "Don't you care about her?" she snapped, "You're making her go? What if she'll get lost? She's new to Japan.."

"Oh, she's been here.. a _lot_ of times.." Shin replied, "Would you stop worrying? I'm making her go so that she'll be home early.."

Nikitha glanced at her wrist watch, "Well, it's already late..." she said, she turned to Fuko, "Go home, Japan is dangerous at night.."

"No it's not.."

"Yes it is, Shin.. How many years have you been here?"

"One month and a half.."

"Great knowledge... I said '_years_'.."

"Must we argue?"

"I'm not the one whose arguing.."

"Then are you saying that I'm the one-"

Fuko slowly walked away, step by step, and then when she was a bit far from the two she quickly ran. She glanced back, they were still arguing... She rolled her eyes.

--

Kai entered the Ritz Restaurant; it was a very fancy restaurant. He immediately saw Hitomi sitting by the bar counter. He slowly approached her, "Hey," he said, sitting beside her, he turned to the bar tender, "Russian Vodka..."

"Coming right up..." The bartender replied, smiling at him. She had bright blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a sweet smile. Kai could tell she was American. Maybe from Texas.

She turned back to him, "Can I have your age please..?" She asked. She noticed that he was wearing uniform; it was strictly prohibited to give drinks to high school students.

"19." Kai lied, he noticed that she was looking at his uniform, "I'm Hiwatari Kai, and this is for a photo shoot."

The girl looked thoughtful, then she beamed and took out a paper and a pen, "Can I have your autograph then?" she asked, "You look different in a uniform... way different, but in a very good way.."

"Hn." Kai replied, taking the paper and pen, "Ok."

--

"Mr. Lee?" Max Tate repeated, "He's over at room 316.. over there by the corner. You see it? The one with the pink door.."

Fuko nodded, "Thank you, Max..." she said, patting his shoulders, "Work hard..." She hurried to the said room, she as glad she met Max, he helped her enter the bar by saying to the guard that she was his sister.

She knocked on the door, and then twisted the knob.

A man about fifties sat there, surrounded by girls, he was holding a bottle of sake in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the girl who entered, "You're not Monet..." He said, eying her, "I don't like young people... They don't have the stamina..."

Mr. Lee was a bit cattish; he had dark golden eyes, dark skin but not so dark, and raven hair.

Fuko rolled her eyes, "I'm not a striper." She said, "I came here to make an agreement with you... sir..."

The door opened, five men entered, each one had a girl with him. Fuko gulped. Maybe Tai was right that this was a bad idea?

"How about you sing first?" Mr. Lee said, laughing, "Go sing.." he turned to the blonde beside him, "Give her the microphone... will you?"

Fuko hesitantly took the microphone and started to sing, "A is for adorable, B is for Beautiful.., C is..." Fuko started, she forgot what C was, better change song,

"Twinkle twinkle little stars how I wonder what you are.. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.." she sang in a hip hop beat, raising her free hand in the air.

The drunken men laughed, Fuko continued. Maybe it was better when Mr. Lee was happy; it'll be easy to make him agree.

--

The Ritz Restaurant had a calming ambiance this night, but one of the costumers couldn't calm down.

"Kai?" Hitomi said, smiling at him. She was glad he came; at least she knew that Kai was not going to leave her. She rested her head on his shoulder, "What's the matter? You don't agree with me?"

Kai didn't answer. He didn't even hear what she had been saying, he just stared at his drink and studying the glimmer of the lights in the soft surface of the vodka. He started tapping his long fingers on the table, he felt guilty.

Now that he thought about it, Fuko did make a big sacrifice just so his Uncle could live. She did throw away her true self and became Maru, the great long lost daughter of the CEO of the SR Company or the Anastasia of the modern times.

Maybe he should have been kind to her a bit, like Tala was. But is it too late?

"K-A-I!"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the girl beside him, she looked annoyed. "I'm glad you're back..." she snapped, "Maybe you might want to stay here on earth!"

"Sorry." He replied, "Something's just bothering me. You were saying?"

"You want to tell me what's bothering you, yes?" Hitomi asked, putting on her Russian accent, "I said, I realized something and I think that we should be to-"

Kai 'tsk' as he reached for his pockets, he took out his phone, "Wait," he said, putting the phone on his ear, "What do you want?"

_Is Fuko with you?_

Kai raised a brow, Tala sounded worried. He glanced at the clock; it was already one in the morning. "She's not home yet?" he asked, frowning.

_Would I be calling you if she is? Bye. Oh yeah, uncle wants you to come home. We have another problem. It's Maru's birthday tomorrow. I'll talk to you when you get here, so you better get going._

Kai sighed, "Okay. Bye." He flipped his phone closed, he stood up, but Hitomi pulled the end of his shirt, "I'm sorry, something came up.."

Hitomi stood up; she placed her hands on his shoulders and tipped her toes. She gave him a quick peak on the lips, and then she walked out of the restaurant before he did.

Kai just stood there, he looked at her, she was already outside. She opened her car door, and started the car. He watched as she drove into the highway.

He shook his head to make himself snap out of it, and then he hurried to his own car.

--

"..Happy, shalalala, it's so nice to be happy, shalalala," Fuko sang, she didn't know what else to sing, and Mr. Lee seemed to like bouncy songs, "It's so good to be happy, Shalala, uhh... uhmm, .. anu.."

Mr. Yamazaki laughed, "She forgot the lyrics again!" he said, slamming his glass of sake on the table, but Mr. Lee didn't quite find it funny.

"You!" He yelled, pointing at Fuko, he looked drunk already, "What are you still doing here?! I told you I don't want to agree to your deal!"

"But you already said you will!" Fuko argued, stomping her feet on the floor, "You can't take your word back!"

"Ha!" Mr. Lee retorted, "And who are you to tell me that I can't!"

He picked up a sake bottle and threw it by her side, splashing some sake on her uniform. He laughed, he opened another bottle and took out a glass, he poured some.

Fuko cursed under her breathe, she can't fight back with this man... Yet. She was going to get him after her brother is free.

She wiped some drips of sake from her arms, "Mr. Lee-" she said, then was surprised when a glass of sake was handed to her, "Uhh, no. I don't drink sake.."

"Drink. Come on.." Mr Lee said, grabbing her hand and making her hold the glass, "You were saying something about an agreement?"

Fuko's jaw dropped, a couple of seconds ago he was yelling that he didn't care about her contract, now he was acting all friendly? What's up with that? Is the world coming to its end?

"Uhh, hai.." she replied, quickly drinking the alcohol inside the glass, she handed him a paper, which was written by her, "Would you sign her please?"

He took the paper and tore it in half, "You're the one who is in need, so I'm the one whose going to make the agreement.." he said, "300,000 yen by Sunday and your damn brother is free."

Fuko pulled out her cell phone and turned on the voice recorder, "Can you repeat what you said, sir?" she asked, smiling, "Just for record purposes..."

"300,000 yen by Sunday and your damn brother goes free.." He said, rolling his eyes, then he looked angry again, "Now get out!!"

Fuko immediately flipped her phone close and ran out. She placed it in her pockets. She headed for the bathroom to wash up, her arm felt sticky.

A girl who had cherry pink hair stop beside her, she smiled at Fuko. Fuko noticed that she seemed drunk, and she was right when the girl fell into her arms.

"Anu.. Ms.." she said, trying to hold her up, "Hey, wake up... uhmm, I have to go, miss.."

Then the girl woke up, smiling then without a word she went out of the bathroom. Fuko raised a brow, "What is wrong with the world these days? She muttered, "It gets weirder and weirder."

Then she slapped her forehead, "Shit!" she yelled, "Where am I gonna get 300,000?!"

--

Kai hastily ran up to his room and took out some clothes, he smelled alcohol, maybe because it was because of the vodka. Anyway, he can't let Aunt Emma and Uncle Reitetsu smell him, they'll give him another twelve hours lecture.

He quickly changed into loose fitting jeans and a loose midnight blue shirt; he sprayed on some perfume and quickly brushed his teeth.

"Kai!" Tala called, walking into Kai's room, "Come on, move it... it's past two. She's not here yet.."

Kai rolled his eyes and turned on the faucet, gargling. He grabbed the face towel hanging by the wall and wiped his mouth. He remembered Hitomi's kiss. Why did she kiss him?

"Kai!" Tala snapped, walking out of his room, "Move it, turtle!"

Uncle Reitetsu sat on the couch thinking, he glanced at his sister, "Maybe she just went out with her friends," he said, "it **is** her birthday tomorrow..."

"But she didn't tell us.." Aunt Emma said, grabbing her coat, ready to drive about the city to look for Maru, who was missing again. "She **should** have told us, we're her family now.."

The door opened and Fuko entered as slowly as she could, the smell of sake spread all over the living room. She didn't notice Uncle Reitetsu and Aunt Emma who were sitting by the living room.

She tiptoed towards her room, it was better if no one saw her.

"Fuko!" Reitetsu called her daughter by the name her step dad gave her, "Where have you been?"

Fuko jumped a little and did a stance she knew at karate, ready to fight off the robber, she glanced around. It was just Uncle Reitetsu and Aunt Emma.

"Hey!" She greeted, trying to sound happy, "Sorry I came home late... I uhmm, I was uhmm, I.. uhmm,"

"Fuko!" Tala yelled running down the stairs, "Where have you been?"

"I was uhmm, I was uhmm," Fuko repeated, shit, she can't think of a better excuse! she sounded like a broken tape recorder, "I went.. to.. uhmm,"

"Did you go out to have a drink with your friends?" Uncle Reitetsu said, raising a brow.

Fuko beamed, "Exactly!" She said, laughing, "Heeh, I guess I forgot the time.." She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, she closed the door behind her and sighed.

"Whew, that was close." She muttered, throwing her bag at her bed.

"What's close?"

Fuko turned to her left and gasped. She pointed a finger at him, "You!" she yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

Kai sighed, "I was checking your clothes." He replied, "Just making sure you didn't run away.."

Fuko narrowed her gaze at him, "I have made a decision," she said, he raised a brow, "I-- will now pu-"

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Kai said, walking towards the door, "Well, Maru's birthday. It's gonna be weird tomorrow, for you anyway. Celebrating a birthday that's not yours..

..but you're gonna make Uncle happy. He's finally going to celebrate your birthday, this is his first time. I'll just make it up to you, when it's **your** real birthday.. when's your real birthday?"

"My father forgot the date, but he remembered that it was raining," Fuko replied, smiling, "So every time it rains it's my birthday..."

"I'll remember that." He said, pushing her away from the door, and opening it, he stopped, "That means, during that time at the mall--it was your birthday.."

"Sort of." Fuko answered, grinning. She quickly pushed him out, "Night!" she slammed the door. She headed to her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Shit, how can I pull out now? When it's Maru's birthday..." she muttered, "I guess I have to pull out after her birthday,"

She sat up, "I really need to go," she said, "I can't stay here. It's not my place.." Then she tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, I wonder why Kai didn't yell at me?"

--

**Finished. : ) review. I have to go; I'll answer your reviews in my next update. I need to go somewhere. : ) heh, hope you understand. : )**

**Don't forget to review, k?**


	14. Time's running out

**Sorry. It's been a very busy week. So, here goes. Review.**

**DISCLAIM: BB is not mine and any of it's characters mentioned here. Don't sue.**

**I made this ****SUPER SUPER EXTRA LONG****. : )**

**5,115 words**

**--**

I fell for my 'cousin'

--

Chapter fourteen

TIME'S RUNNING OUT

--

CRIMSON STARED AT WHITE.

Kai slowly moved his confused gaze from the little piece of paper stuck on the cute yellow lamp shade towards the clock hung just above the door. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. His gaze dropped to the small paper again. He ran a hand down his sleepy face, shaking his head.

It was only six in the morning and the parasite was nowhere to be seen. He re-read the note again and then crumpled it. He tossed it somewhere and exited the empty room. He still can't believe it.

"Where did she run off to?" He muttered walking down the stairs.

--

Shinsetsu ran a thin comb through her dark hair, her cell phone trapped between her ear and shoulder. A slight frown was present in her lips. "Wait; let me get this straight…" She said, leaning on her dresser, "You want me to cover up for you?"

_Yes!_

"Why?"

_Because—err—please!_

"Why??"

_Shin, I need you now. Please._

"Can't you tell me why?"

_No, I can't. Sorry, it's top secret._

"Why?"

_Okay, I'll tell you, some secret agency called the—uhh—Doritos asked me to spy on someone today.._

"Isn't Doritos a snack food?"

_That's another Doritos. Please. Please. I'll make it up to you._

Shin sighed; she bent down and picked up her bag under the dresser. She furrowed her brows; she was getting a bit annoyed by her friend's secretive nature today. "Okay, okay!" She said as the door opened and her half-brother's face poked in.

He motioned at his wrist watch, he was clearly annoyed.

"Can you just tell me why?" Shin asked grabbing her bag and walking past her brother out the door, "This is really weird. It's like you're keeping a lot of stuff."

_I'll tell you okay? Someday, hehe, Thanks Shin, you're the best._

"I know. I know." Shin replied, smiling at her brother who opened the main door for her, "Bye. I'm--we're late."

Her brother nodded, rolling his eyes. He opened the car's door again for her and quickly walked to the driver's side. Shin placed the phone inside her skirt pocket, "Sorry, did you wait long?" she apologized.

"It's okay." Mark replied, adjusting the rear view mirror, "I just hope Litana and Sora didn't grow impatient."

"Oops. I forgot about them."

--

Fuko grinned as she exited the public phone booth, she furrowed her brows. Her phone was missing. Someone must have stolen it, or she left it in her room… "Hmm?" she muttered as she walked down the busy streets of Tokyo.

She pulled her coat closer; the weather was getting colder and colder, maybe because it was already the 'ber' months. She turned the alley and froze. She gasped as her eyes grew wide.

Quickly hiding behind a blue mailbox, she spied on the group of men huddling over the street just a few feet away from her. "Shit, they even went here to look for me?" she muttered, biting her lower lip.

There were about nine men, all dressed in black suits except for one. She knew that face, "Yanagi!" she gasped, "They captured him?"

She quickly ran back to the other alley, she stopped. Yanagi was her friend; she can't just leave him in the hands of those stupid mutts. She slowly walked back, step-by-step. "A bluffer gotta do what a bluffer gotta do.." She said, grinning.

Then she sighed, shaking her head, "Waah, I have too many problems.."

"YANAGI!" she yelled, jumping out of her hiding place, everyone turned to look at her, she ran forward and quickly grabbed Yanagi's hand while the 'kidnappers' were still in their state of awe.

"Stop her!!" Jake, the leader, yelled pointing his finger at Fuko. The men quickly ran after her.

Fuko looked back and screamed, "Waah! Why is this all happening to me? Was I a murderer in my past life?!"

She quickly pushed a large crystal door and entered, it was a department store. Perfect. She ran to the clothes section.

--

Jake and his boys panted as the re-grouped at the center of the empty department store. There was no one inside, except for one guard, who was sleeping by the front door. It was still early.

"Maybe she got out by the back door.." Spendor suggested, straightening his posture, "Or maybe she's hiding in the bathrooms.."

"I looked there.." Harold perked up, "We lost her.. Boss is going to kill us."

"You looked in the bathroom?" Spendor asked, raising a brow.

Harold blushed, "Hey! I needed to! Do you want boss to kill us?"

"No." Jake snapped, eyeing the mannequins by the windows, "Let's go. We'll find her; we now know she's in Japan."

The others nodded then quickly followed Jake as he walked out of the store.

--

Tala slowly stretched his arm muscles a little as he walked out of his room and into the busy hallway. He raised a brow, "Huh?" he muttered as he stared blankly at the maids who scurried from one room to another carrying large boxes, ribbons, laces, more boxes, cleaning utensils, ribbons, boxes, boxes, boxes.

"Tala!" Aunt Emma called as she appeared by the end of the hallway, carrying dozens and dozens of shopping bags from Channel to Gucci, "Finally, you're awake. I never thought you were such a log when you slept."

Tala eyed the shopping bags, "What are those?" he said, pointing at the bags, "Many people are dying in Africa, you know."

"Shush, shush, I'll donate money for Africa later..." She said, smiling then she looked behind her, "More of these shopping bags are in the car, I had a little help from Tom-Tom..."

"Tom-Tom?" Tala repeated looking at the stairs, following her Aunt's gaze, he got his answer, "Hitomi…"

Hitomi raised her head upon hearing her name, she froze for a second but quickly ordered herself to act normal, "Hey Tala.." she greeted, "Morning.."

--

Fuko slowly dropped her hands by her sides and flopped on the floor, her friend flopping beside her. They both sighed. Fuko turned to him, "Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, "Are you a man or are you not?"

Yanagi raised a brow, "What?" he answered, standing up. He looked down at Fuko and stretched out his hand to help her, "Come on, up , up.."

Fuko rolled her eyes but quickly took the out stretched hand; she tossed the fur coat away, being a mannequin is hard. She untied her hair and decided to let it loose.

"How's Aunt Rose?" Fuko asked, walking out the building.

Yanagi walked beside her.

"Mom's fine. She's worried about you though," He replied, briefly pausing to look from left to right, "She called a couple of times at that address she gave you, the owner said you never came. What's up? Found Tai already?"

"Yeah, he's at prison."

"Say what?" Yanagi exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and made her look at him, "Prison?"

"Yeah, prison." She replied, pulling her hand back, "Go back to Korea. It's safer there now, with Jake and his ass--"

Yanagi quickly placed a hand over Fuko's mouth, "Fuko, Fuko, be careful with your words." He scolded, "Women are not supposed to curse.."

Fuko whisked his hand away, "And why's that?" she asked, raising a brow. The wind blew coldly, she shivered.

"Damn cold." She muttered.

Yanagi sighed, he took off his coat and draped it over her small shoulders, "Better?' he asked, smiling.

Fuko nodded.

--

Kai raised a brow as Sora slid a note into his tapping fingers on the desk. He's been reading a lot of notes today, first Fuko's note, next Hilary's note now another one from Sora. He sighed as he took it, he quickly read it. He raised both brows and glanced at Sora. He nodded.

Finally, he can keep his mind off his problems. Off wandering where the parasite went.

Sora smiled sweetly at him, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. She nodded at Mark, who sat beside Reno on the other side of the room. She stood up and carried her books in her arms, carefully glancing at Mr. O'Reily, who was half-sleeping through his own lecture.

Teachers are such weird creatures.

Mark motioned for her to sit down, she quickly sat. Mark glanced at Mr. O'Reily then out the window, where Johnny and Hilary were glaring at each other. They better get out there now and stop them or spend another hour listening to Mr. O'Reily's boring lectures.

He nudged Reno, who was listening to his iPod.

Reno smirked as his fingers moved along with the rhythm of How to save a life by The Fray. He liked their music easy and kindda sappy, but it works for him and his mood. He felt someone nudge him, but he ignored it. His head was propped on his hand, his eyes almost half-closed.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Reno…" He called, throwing some pieces of paper at him.

He and Reno had to be the first to leave the half-sleeping classroom, because they were far from the door. If Mr. O'Reily noticed them, they can easily say that they were transferring seats. It was a piece of cake, if only Reno would glance back at him.

Mark knew he wasn't paying attention to Mr. O'Reily. He growled, "Reno, sorry," he muttered, "But.."

"Oww!" Reno choked out before a hand covered his mouth, someone was tugging, more like, pulling his collar dragging him out of the classroom. His eyes caught Sora trying to hold in a giggle. He almost stumbled when someone pushed him out the door.

He glared at that someone, "What's the deal?" He said, standing up and slowly dusting invisible dust off his shoulder. Looking like a handsome prince as he did, reckless, carefree, elegant.

"Sorry, you weren't paying attention to me.." Mark replied, smirking. He glanced back in the room and motioned at Sora and Kai to follow. He stepped away from the door as Sora and Kai got out. They stood there, looking at each other. Everyone, deciding on what to do next.

Reno glanced back at the door and locked his eyes with Mariah, who had a worried look in her face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He just couldn't understand why she still wasn't talking to him. It was only she and Saki who had a fight, why bring him into it?

His thoughts were broken when Johnny decided to open his mouth.

"So we just sneaked out of the damn classrooms to stare at each other?!" He hissed, turning around, "I'd rather be back in my class if this is all were going to do. You losers aren't worthy of my stare."

Hilary quickly grabbed his collar, "Slow down, Volcano." She said, glancing at the others, "Come on. Let's go watch a movie or something."

"We're going to cut class?" Reno confirmed, leaning on the door, which swinged, he was about to fall when Kai and Mark caught his arms and pulled him back to his feet, "Whoops. Forgot the door was a swinging one."

Sora giggled, "Come on," she said, "Before Mr. O'Reily opens his eyes."

Mark walked beside her, "His the only teach I know who sleeps in his own lecture." He muttered, smirking. He still liked Sora, but only a bit now. She is still pretty.

--

Tala took a quick sip on his tea and glanced at the two women in front of him, he furrowed his brows. He didn't like it. "So, what brings you here, _Tom-Tom_…?" he asked, placing his cup back at the small saucer.

He didn't like calling her _Tom-Tom_, it somehow didn't fit her.

Hitomi locked her eyes with Tala, "I'm here to help with the party…" she replied, smiling. She glanced at Aunt Emma, "Will that be okay, Aunt Emma?"

Aunt Emma smiled back, "Of course, Tom-Tom," she replied, "You and my nephews have been friends since you were little kids. You're like family to us."

"Thanks, Auntie.." she replied, glancing back at Tala, "Is that okay with you Tala?"

Tala stared at her eyes for a few seconds before he answered, "I don't have a choice don't I?" he said, "But you don't need to do that, you can just attend." He took a sip from his tea.

"But I want to," Hitomi replied, almost laughing, "After all; Fuko will be my future sister-in-law."

Aunt Emma gasped, Tala spit out the tea in his mouth. Tala wiped some tea dripping by the ends of his lips, "You're what?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me," Hitomi replied, smiling, "Kai and I will marry.."

"Hitomi." A voice said from the French doors, "You and Kai will what?"

Aunt Emma stood up so did Tala and Hitomi. "We will marry, Uncle." She replied, smiling at the old man, "Soon."

--

Fuko grumbled, she glanced at her wrist watch, it was already late in the morning, she haven't found a job yet. She glanced at the shop windows for any announcements of 'WANTED: blah blah'.

"I need a job!" she yelled, glaring at Yanagi, who was whistling beside her, "I need a job. I need a job. I need. Need. Need."

Yanagi sighed, he wrapped his arm around Fuko's shoulder, "Calm down," he said, "You'll find one." Then he spotted a wanted sign, his face brightened, he turned Fuko's face towards the sign,

"Look, wanted sweeper and hair stylist."

Fuko grinned as she pulled him into the small parlor called Harlequin's Haven. "Good morning!" she greeted the hair stylers, "I'm here to take that job posted outside!"

"Finally!" One chirped from behind the counter, "But you need to be…. Err—uhmm, styled.'

Fuko tilted her head to the side, "Huh?" she asked, when two of the gay hair stylers pulled her into a seat facing a big mirror, "Wait! Look, I came to get the job, not a hair do…"

"Look," the one behind the counter said, "We are working at a hair salon, we have to have good nice hair. So you do too."

"Oh," Fuko replied, "So this is free?"

"Yes. It comes with the job," she—he replied, raising a brow, "Didn't you read the little letters below the big bold ones?"

"Uhh, no."

--

Reno sighed as he stepped on the brakes; he glanced at the rear view mirror. Why can't Johnny and Hilary spend even a millisecond not arguing? He glanced back at his friends,

"Guys," he said, "Can we not attract attention?"—he motioned his head towards Kai who sat in the passenger's seat—"We have a super star here…"

Johnny scoffed, "Tell her!!" He yelled, pointing angrily towards Hilary, who flinched, "If she doesn't comment on everything I say maybe then we—"

"Why?!" Hilary interrupted, glaring at the hot head, "All I said was 'better to keep your mouth shut, Johnny, and give the impression that you're stupid that opening it and removing all doubt.' What's wrong with that?"

Johnny gritted his teeth, "Do you need to repeat it?" he snarled, standing up. Good thing the hood was down or he would have bumped his head. "I hate women."

"Me too." Mark added jokingly. Hilary and Sora shot him a look, he shrugged his shoulders, "Except you two." He quickly added.

"Huh!" Hilary snapped, turning her full attention to Johnny, "I loathe Johnny McGregor."

Johnny growled, raising his fist ready to shove his fist inside Hilary's mouth to keep her quiet when Reno stepped on the brakes again, making him fall forward hitting his head on the steering wheel.

Hilary tried to escape but Johnny's foot hit her face as he fell, "Oww!" she yelled, "Damn it, Volcano!"

Johnny raised his head to look at her, "Suits you right, you--" he said, trying to stand up but his shirt somehow got stuck. He grabbed everything his hands could reach for to help him stand, hitting the honk button, the wiper button, the radio button and the hood button.

The radio started blaring some ska music.

The hood started closing.

"Johnny!" The girls shrieked both trying to reach the hood button. They like the hood down.

Kai grabbed a cloth he noticed by the secret compartment and covered his face with it, he can't be caught hanging with these insane people. No, he will not let that happen.

Mark sighed as he looked out the window, he froze. His eyes caught a familiar orange. He poked his head out the window and looked back, but he couldn't see the orange now.

It was gone.

--

Uncle Reitetsu glanced at Tala's flushed face, Aunt Emma's excited face and Hitomi's happy face. He sighed, "You and Kai are… _together_?" he asked, raising a brow. Tala turned his gaze to her, hard and cold.

Hitomi glared at him, "Yes." She replied, "Just these few days."

Aunt Emma placed her hand on top of Hitomi's own, "Isn't that a little too soon to be married?" she asked, "You and Kai haven't lived both your lives to the fullest."

"Besides," Tala added, "You're older than him."

"Does age matter, Tala?" she asked, raising a brow, "Plus, I'm only older for one year. What's the difference?"

"A lot." Tala snapped back, "The press will surely find this juicy."

Uncle Reitetsu and Aunt Emma shared a look, "The press." They both repeated, "Maru."

"You and Kai can't marry yet." Reitetsu said, "My daughter's privacy will be invaded."

"I assure you," Hitomi said, locking her eyes with Tala, "It won't."

--

"14,000.. 15,000.. 16,000… 17,000…" Fuko counted happily as she hopped around the park, she folded the money and placed them in her wallet, she smiled at Yanagi, "17,000. That's a lot for one day huh?"

Yanagi rolled his eyes, "That's because you got three jobs." He replied, running his hands through his long dark hair, "You look different."

Fuko frowned, she took out her mirror and glanced at her new self. All this just to get a job, her precious hair cut just for a job. It's quite pathetic. Her hair was now short, just reaching an inch below her ears, but some strands were long mostly in the front, her bangs were still the same. "Waah, this is not me!" she wailed, glancing at Yanagi, "I can't tie my hair up anymore."

"But hey, you look great." Yanagi assured, "More in style."

"Are you saying that I was out of style?" Fuko replied, her eyes thinning to dangerous slits.

Yanagi waved his both hands, "No, no. Of course not." He replied, grinning, "So uhh, where are we staying?"

"We?" Fuko replied, then she slapped her forehead, "Oh shit, I forgot. I'll meet you here tomorrow!" She ran away, then stopped and walked back, she handed him a white plastic bag,

"Here, its yam." She said, "You can eat this, but be sure to give my brother some. He's at the prison downtown..."

Yanagi took it, "Huh?" he asked, "Where will I stay? Can't I come with you?"

Fuko turned away, "You can ask my brother where, he's resourceful…" she said, waving at him, "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

Yanagi furrowed his brows, "FUKO!"

--

Fuko slowly walked up the hill to get to 'her' house. She glanced behind her, Yanagi wasn't following. If he and Shin knew, it would be disaster in the making. Shin can keep her trap shut, but when she felt like she can't keep it shut anymore, it flows out of her mouth like word vomit. Yanagi's a lot worse.

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Fuko." A familiar voice said, "Get out of the road! Do you have to walk in the center?"

Fuko turned around, and sighed. "Not again." She muttered as a blue convertible elegantly strode beside her, "What do you want, Neo?"

"So it is you." Neo said, smirking, "I wasn't sure. You look different."

Fuko's hand flew to her face, "Oh. My. God." She said, panicking, "Do I look uglier?"

Neo raised a brow then laughed.

"What is so funny, _NEO-pet_?" Fuko snapped, growling.

"Hop in, _bluffer_," Neo replied, smirking still, "I'll drive us up. It is _your_ birthday. We can't afford you being late."

"Whatever."

--

Kai entered the house, followed by his friends. He mentioned to them about the party and he had to go. But he was surprised when they said that they knew and pulled out their invitation cards. He 'tsk'ed as he walked past his uncles and aunties, he still needed to get dressed.

"I'll go and get dressed." He said to his friends, who smiled at him and nodded.

He quickly walked to his room and changed. He slipped on a black coat, black slacks, and a red neck tie. He growled when he remembered Fuko wasn't at school when he got back from his skipping and looked in her classroom.

He flipped his phone open and pressed one, it couldn't be reached. He gritted his teeth, he didn't see even a strand of her hair today.

It was weird.

It felt weird.

He grabbed the door knob and opened the door, he froze. He glanced down from the white heels shoes, the small ankles, the smooth legs, white cocktail dress, the white choker with silver hearts, her lips, her nose, her big eyes and her bright energetic hair.

He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't.

Did he need glasses?

"Fuko…" came out of his parted lips. She turned to him and smiled. He cleared his throat and walked towards her, slowly, staring in her eyes, keeping it locked with his gaze.

--

Fuko felt her heart rate going faster, her pulse was quickening, everything seemed to stop or go in slow motion for that matter. Even though her shoes were killing her, it didn't matter.

Kai was looking at her, like he saw her. Like her saw her as her, not as someone he hired to be his cousin. She felt like he saw her as Fuko Makoto, not Fuko his 'cousin'. And like he saw only her.

"Kai…" she said, smiling at him, "Sorry, I disappeared today…"

He didn't answer, Fuko raised a brow, wasn't this supposed to be the part where he scolds her? Was her dreams finally coming true? She felt like she was a princess who was ascending the grand stairs in a palace and everyone stops whatever they are doing to look at her, admiring and smiling at her.

Then a handsome prince steps out of the crowd and kneels in front of her, kissing her hand while some strands of his hair falls over his eyes, which are locking with her own.

"Kai!"

Fuko broke the gaze and turned to the girl hurriedly walking towards her prince and hugged him. Fuko smiled, "This isn't a fairytale," she muttered, "But a reality and I'm the villain… the evil step mother. That's you, Fuko Makoto. Period."

--

Soon the party started, Fuko was the center of attention. She didn't like it, it felt weird to celebrate some other person's birthday. There were a lot of people in the mansion, she was bored listening to her father's business talk with her uncles and aunts so she excused herself.

And wandered around, maybe she knew someone in _her_ party.

"Fuko, hey!" Someone called, she turned around and gasped.

Nikitha was waving at her, beside her were Litana who was laughing and Shinsetsu who was raising a brow and looking pissed. Fuko bit her lower lip as she moved towards them,

"Hey... Thanks for coming." she greeted, "Can I talk to Shin? Alone."

Nikitha and Litana exchanged looks, and then they both nodded and walked away. Fuko stared at them for a while taking in what they were both wearing. They both looked good.

Nikitha was wearing a caramel colored dress that complimented her curves and her height. While Litana wore a black dress with a lot of black ribbons and red laces, some ruffles at the end of the skirt. The color black made her hair and eyes stand out.

"So?" Shin chirped up, "Are you going to explain to me how _you_ ended up as a daughter of a CEO?"

Fuko glanced at her and grinned guiltily, "Sorry I didn't tell you," she said, playing with the white ribbon tied on her waist, "It's quite simple really, I lied."

Shin grabbed her shoulders; her friend was losing her mind, her sanity, what was wrong with her?! "Are you insane?!" she hissed, and then lowered her voice, "You could die in prison for this! You're lying to a very very very **rich** person with a lot of **power**.

"You of all people should know that if those two words end up in the same sentence the outcome will be very bad."

"I know but," Fuko replied, but someone caught her eyes, Hitomi was pulling Kai to the sides, whispering something in his ears, "But… but…"

Shin followed her friends gaze, and sighed, "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut." She said, smiling, "And I'll help you with Kai too. Don't ask me how I knew, I just do."

Fuko glanced back at her, "Huh?" she asked, "No, Kai's my cousin."

"He's _what_?" Shin burst out, Fuko quickly covered her mouth.

--

Nikitha walked around, glancing around her for Litana. "Where did that little dwarf go?" she muttered, standing on her tip toes, "Tana! Tana!"

She felt a hand on her ankle, a very very cold hand. She screamed and lost her balance. She expected to hit the floor but a pair of strong hands caught her. For a second, she felt like it was Fuko's twin but it wasn't.

"You okay?" He asked in a voice that was kindda rough but relaxing. His voice reminded her of the ocean, the water crashing into the cliffs.

Relaxing.

"What do you think?" she replied, softer than she intended.

--

Saki kept her gaze on her half-brother and Mariah. Mariah was looking longingly at her half-brother, while Reno was talking to Sora Okawa. Saki 'humph'ed, she stood up and walked towards Mariah.

It was time for peace, she glanced at Lady Ella who was purring by her bag.

"I'll be right back, Lady Ella." She said, turning around.

Reno was so clueless, he needed help. Mariah was so shy, she needed help. She loved them both, so it was time to be the bridge. She sat beside Mariah, "Mao.." she said, looking at her fists, "Sorry.."

She raised her gaze and looked into Mariah's worried gaze, "Forgive me?"

Mariah smiled and hugged her, "Of course, Sue." She said, "Friends."

"Friends."

--

Fuko watched as one after another stood on the stage and wished her a happy birthday. She tensed, she really needed to _go_. She glanced at the line, there were still sixteen people next to tell her their happy wishes. She scoffed, these stupid rich people didn't even know her, sheeesssh!

It's so pathetic.

"Papa," she whispered, pulling Reitetsu closer to her, "I need to go to the bathroom. Is it rude if I--?"

"No, it's okay." Reitetsu replied, smiling at her, "Just do it quickly okay?" He planted a light kiss on her forehead and watched her go.

--

"Married?!" Kai burst out, his eyes almost jumping out of their respective sockets, "Are you serious? When did that happen?!"

Hitomi tugged on his sleeves, "Sshh, Kai please.. ssshh," she said, rubbing his arms, "Shh, keep your voice down, will you?"

Kai cleared his throat, "Okay," he replied, more softly now, "Can you at least explain?"

Hitomi smiled at him, "It came over me in a rush," she said, "When I realized I love you so much…"

Kai raised an amused brow, "You're rhyming now?" he said, "Look, I don't want to have a pretend relationship okay? I don't like lies. I lie when necessary."

Hitomi pulled him closer by his collar, "I know," she said, "Who said we're going to lie?" She leaned closer and locked her lips with his.

Kai broke the kiss, "But marry?"

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders, "Engaged then." She locked her lips with his again.

--

Fuko smiled happily as she hummed her way back into her seat, she grinned at Tala, who raised a brow at her. "Are the wishes finished?" She whispered to him, grinning. Glad to be alone for even a few minutes.

Tala nodded, "Yeah," he replied, "But the night is still young …"

Fuko raised a brow and glanced at her wrist watch, it was already one in the morning, this was still young? "Uhh, I think I need to sleep," she said as the music started.

Her attention turned to the dance floor then to the couple who were walking towards the center. She paled, "Kai.." she muttered, she knew her eyes were getting teary, she knew the tears were almost falling.

So she stood up and ran inside the house away from the garden where the party was being held. Away from everything, away from them, away from him.

"Cinderella's going home." She muttered as she closed the door behind her, "I'm going home."

--

**I'll stop now before I finish the whole story in one chapter.**

**Sorry again i haven't got much time, I still have classes tomorrow. I'm supposed to update this saturday, but i was absent today, so whatever.**

**HERE'S MY THANKS:**

**Fairydyris**

**Sharingan Fox**

**darkxXxFlames**

**blitzer's demonic spirit**

**rebelmewphoenix**

**rene miashi**

**niki-the-polkadot**

**R. Voltaire**

**Ryoko**

**and to all those who are reading, : )**


	15. The Tale of the Pig and the Phone

**Hey, finally our two-week classes are finished. Anyway, here's Chapter fifteen. : )**

**Review. Ok?**

--

I fell for my 'cousin'

--

Chapter fifteen

The tale of the Pig and the Phone

--

SATURDAY.

The sun smiled brightly down the busy city of Tokyo, Japan. The streets busy as always, each one hurrying to be where they wanted to be, each one pushing their way through the crowd of people. Fuko sighed as she finally arrived on her destination; she was late for fifteen minutes. If only she slept early last night she wouldn't be rushing here.

As she pushed the glass door open, the cow bell clanged to the door's movement. The dogs inside the shop barked loudly at her. Fuko grinned at the girl, who was sitting behind the counter playing with her a fake bone.

The girl had long lilac hair that was cut in layers, she as kindda dark skinned, a bit chubby and had pink eyes glaring at Fuko. "Morning," Fuko greeted as she walked to a small door a few feet away from the counter, she threw her coat in and smiled at the girl who was still looking pissed,

"Sorry I'm late, Nesa."

Nesa scoffed untying her hair from her bandana, "Hmm, it's only your second day," she said in a mother like tone, "And you're already late…"

She slowly pushed Fuko aside so she can open the small door; she bent down to get her own coat, "_Aren't you diligent?_"

Fuko pouted a bit as she took her place behind the counter, she sat down on the stool that Nesa had been using for the past four hours, "Heh, sorry. I had a looong night," Fuko replied, smiling, "Want to hear 'bout it?"

"No," Nesa replied glancing shortly at her co-worker, she grabbed a faded green scarf and tied it loosely around her neck, "Goodbye, the dogs still haven't had lunch. Feed them, dog foods in.."—she pointed to the cabinets above Fuko—"there. I told you that yesterday."

Fuko nodded absently as she watched Nesa open the glass door, she didn't hear what she said with the dogs barking so loudly. With a finger on her lips, she turned to the dogs and said, "Shhh, quiet."

The door opened again, Nesa's head poked in, "Oh yeah," she said, looking at the golden retriever by the corner of the small shop, "Someone's gonna pick her up, a hot guy. So yeah… bye."

Fuko follwed her gaze and stared at the dog, she sighed. She plopped her elbows on the glass counter and glanced around at the shop. The dogs were still barking at her.

"Shut up," she said, glaring at each one, "Look, I'm your new care taker. No, I'm the new clerk. Whatever."

She shook her head, "I'm talking to dogs." She wailed, "I must be going crazy."

--

Tala walked through the lobby of SR enterprises with his personal secretary following him closely. Tala breathe deeply as he pushed the elevator button, he waited for a bit. He turned to Mrs. Yoon-Oh,

"So," he said, raising a brow to her, "How's the search going?"

Ms. Yoon-Oh furrowed her brows, "Pardon?" she asked, "I thought we were giving up on it." The elevator door opened with a soft ding, they both stepped inside. She waited for her boss to answer; she glanced at his reflection on the closed elevator doors.

"Well, I changed my mind." Tala finally replied, keeping his gaze straight, "I don't want Fuko as my cousin."

He smirked, "She eats too much."

Ms. Yoon-Oh giggled, "True, sir.." she agreed, smiling, "True." The elevator doors opened again with a soft ding, they both stepped out and walked towards Tala's office.

"I'll get the search starting once again." She said, smiling up at him.

Tala smiled down at her, "Thanks."

--

Kai turned the door knob and stepped inside the room labeled 'Executive Kim'. He plopped on the sofa facing Mr. Kim's large table, "What?" he snapped, he didn't like being called on Saturdays, he'd rather be home watching TV or doing something else.

Mr. Kim turned his large black chair to look at his star, he grinned, "Kai, morning," he said, "You look like you need sleep."

"It's afternoon." Kai replied, "What? You said you wanted me to see something…"

Mr. Kim stood up and walked towards him, "Yes, that's just like you," he said, "Always straight. I talked to your manager. He said that it's always you who makes the decision." He opened a small brief case and took out a small booklet; he threw at to Kai, who caught it.

"Star Gems production wants you to star in their latest movie." He continued, grinning. He adjusted his glasses on his fat flat nose, "This is big, international. You should take it." He rubbed his hands together, "You'll be famous all over the world."

Kai flipped through it, "No." He snapped, closing it, "I don't want to be famous all over the world." He stood up and threw the booklet at him, "You take it. I'm leaving."

"Oh Kai," Mr. Kim said, "I knew you'd say that. That's why they wanted me to tell you that they have a article to publish into the public if you weren't gonna take it…"—he opened his brief case again and took out some bond papers—"Here, it's with your friend at the Ritz restaurant. You do remember what happened there don't you?"

Kai stopped; he glanced back at the paper and furrowed his brows. "Hitomi…" He muttered, "I'll think about it then." He slammed the door shut behind him, a dangerous look on his face.

--

Fuko ran around the small shop, her hands in the air, screaming her lungs out. "DAMN DOGS!!" she yelled looking at the tail of dogs running behind her, two were already biting her jeans, "Stop chasing meee!"

Without any hesitation, she jumped on top of the counter and sighed, she glared down at the little mutts trying to reach her, growling and barking.

"Hahaha," Fuko laughed, sitting up and trying to catch her breath, "You can reach me, haha, what, your little legs are too short?"

_Ding!_

Fuko turned her attention to the person who just entered the door, "Don't enter!" she yelled, "The dogs have gone insane!"

She furrowed her brows, the guy looked familiar, where had she seen him? Oh no, what if he was one of the person she once bluffed? He had dark spiky hair, a pair of strong crimson eyes, a ring piercing on his right eyes brow; he had a small scorpion tattoo on the skin between his thumb and pointing finger.

He wore a black shirt with a red guitar in front, dark cargo pants and a pair of red sneakers.

The dogs ran to him, Fuko covered her face with her hands, not ready to see the dogs rip him apart. She waited for screaming but none came, she slowly dropped her hands. The dogs were all wagging their tails and licking him,

"Hey!" she yelled, both her hands on her hips, "How come they didn't tear you apart?"

The guy looked at her, he had a surprise expression on his face but it quickly changed into amusement, "No one ever told you to bite them in the ear to show them whose boss?" he said, smirking.

He walked towards her, "You wanna get down from their before the glass counter shatters under your weight?"

"I don't want my _daughter_ getting hurt," he added handing out his hand to her, "Come on, I'll help you down."

Fuko raised a brow, she glanced at the hand then back at his face, "Daughter?" she repeated then she gasped, "Oh no."

--

Fuko bent down and placed her hands under the armpits of a brown pit bull, she huffed as she carried him to his cage, what did they feed this dogs? Why were they so heavy?

"..So that's why," she said, glancing at Mark, "I couldn't tell my real dad, Reitetsu, that my step dad is--missing.. yeah.."

Mark slowly took the pit bull in his arms, one hand on the stomach, and one hand by his bottom. "Don't you know how to hold a dog properly?" he asked, rolling his eyes, "You hold them in the chest and in the butt, for extra support." He slowly placed the little dog in the cage and closed it.

Fuko pouted as she walked back behind the counter, "Hey, I just got hired yesterday!" she said, glancing at the wall clock by the right wall of the shop, "My shift is finished. Yes. Time to get the greens."

Mark chuckled, "Hey, why do you work here?" he asked, "Your dad's rich." He placed both his hands inside his jeans' pockets,

"You can always just ask him for _greens._"

Fuko glanced at him, a bit annoyed, why was he asking many questions? "Look," she said, "I just need to buy something okay? I don't want to ask papa for it. You see… I … my… uhmm, cell phone… It got stolen. So, you know."

"No, I don't know." Mark replied, "Just ask him for another one then."

"Can we drop it?" Fuko said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Mark walked over to the golden retriever by the corner, "I'm here to get her," he said, "I thought Nesa was the one in shift."

"Nah," Fuko replied, "She needed to go somewhere. Then take the mutt and go."

Mark stared at her and slowly untied the leash on the dog's neck, "Her name's gonna be Fuko." He said, "Actually, this little baby is Shin's gift for you. Happy birthday by the way, I was there at the party yesterday."

"Oh, great." Fuko replied, resting her head on her hands, "You know my father, what are the odds?" She looked away,

"Great, I'm gonna get caught now." she muttered.

She glanced back at him, "If you're gonna name her Fuko," she said, smiling, "Better buy a lot of dog food then, heh."

Mark raised a brow, "Why's that?" he asked.

_Ding!_

Fuko glanced at the door, a fat man entered, he was panting. He had a bald shiny head and a fat round tummy. "Fuko, dear." He said, then he nodded to Mark, "Hey Mark, glad your back in our shop."—he glanced back at Fuko—"Thanks for watching over the shop. 4,000 as promised."

Fuko smiled happily as she made her way towards him, he handed her four bills she quickly took it, "Thank you, thank you, Mr. Jing." She said, running to the stock room to get her coat, then she ran out of the small shop.

She was late for her other job.

--

Hitomi laughed as she and Kai reminisced their happy childhood days. They were both staring up the white ceiling of Hitomi's bedroom. She leaned her head on his shoulder,

"..Do you remember that time when we went to the beach?" she asked, giggling a bit, "When they kept your towel and you were stuck in the bathroom, until…"

Kai kept his gaze straight, "Until, Tala went there and brought me my towel." He continued, "Why can't you say his name?" He knew that Hitomi was just playing, but... Hey, he always loved her and waited for this to happen, so he just grabbed it.

Maybe this time…

"Of course I can," Hitomi replied, ruffling Kai's hair, "Tala, Tala, Tala, see? I just forgot who brought you that towel. And—" —she turned to the window—"Damn, it's raining. It was so sunny this morning!" She stood up and ran out of the bedroom,

"My clothes are still hanging outside. Kai help me!"

Kai sat up and glanced out the window, it was raining so hard, "It's raining," he muttered as he stood up, his gaze still fixed on the window, "It's her birthday."

"Kai! Help!"

--

Fuko groaned as she walked stepped out of the restaurant where she was working as a waitress. It was raining, usually she loves rainy days but today she still needed to run to her next job so the rain wasn't helping.

"Damn," she muttered, "I wish it'd rain _money_ instead of water."

_Beep beep!_

Fuko turned to her left a pick up car was parked there, a dog poking its head out the passenger seat, she knew that dog. "Huh?" Fuko muttered walking towards it, slowly, step-by-step.

She looked inside and raised a brow, "You again."

--

_Burp!_

Fuko's hand automatically flew to cover her mouth, she grinned at Mark, who was eating his own instant noodles, "Thanks for the food," she said, "But I expected you to treat me to somewhere expensive where I can't afford."

Mark raised a brow, "Are you sure you can't afford?" he asked, smirking, "How very humble of you." He placed his chopsticks on top of the disposable bowl, he licked his lips.

"I thought you'd find it refreshing to eat somewhere cheap."

"Not if you ate there all your life.." Fuko muttered, taking a sip on her bottle of water, "Bye, I'm going home, to the place where I belong…"

Mark quickly grabbed her wrist, "Wait," he said, handing her a small paper, "Call me, ok?"

Fuko rolled her eyes at him, "I lost my cell phone remember?" she said, handing the paper back at him, "Call yourself."

Mark tightened his grip on her wrist, "Wait," he said as he fished something out of his pocket, "Here, it's my phone. Keep it. OK?" he stood up and bowed a little,

"Bye, princess."

Fuko stared at the phone she was holding before she ran out of the door, following him. She saw the golden retriever by the door, she glanced around for him, but he was gone.

"Wow, is he a vampire or something?" she asked, "That was quick."

--

Kai covered his head with his hands as he walked out of Hitomi's flat and into the buzzing streets of Tokyo; he opened his car door and got in. He looked back at the apartment, and then his gaze wandered around the streets. The people were all holding umbrella's as if they expected it to rain today.

"Rain." He muttered as his eyes caught a small shop called 'Silver Rain', he got out of his car and walked into the small store.

He looked at the silver charm bracelets in the glass counters. The shop had a relaxing feeling in it, he read the poster, 'Buy a charm bracelet, get a small stuffed toy for free!'. "Hn…" he muttered as the store keeper turned to look at him with big surprised eyes.

--

Fuko limply entered her room and sat on the study table and decided to count all her money, it was only 110,000. "I'm 190,000 short…" she muttered, "Where the heck am I gonna get that?"

She glanced at the wall clock; it was already nine in the evening. She didn't want to ask Kai or Tala for it, she still has to pay for that vase she broke. She screamed silently in her pillow, her hands pounding the table.

"Stupid Tai, stupid Tai.." she muttered as she stood up and sat by the end of her bed, she took off her socks and got the 1,000 in it, she threw the bill on the table.

She stood up and reached for the small stuffed frog on her bag, she slowly ripped its head open. She took out 3,000 and threw it on the table. "Damn, I'll be out of funds soon." She muttered.

Her gaze caught some pink, "Huh?"

She bent down under the table, "The gifts." She said, "I still haven't opened them." She grabbed the pink box and tore the wrapping apart. She gasped as the small butterfly brooch glitter to her eyes; it was glittered with rubies and emeralds. She opened the next; it was a silver necklace with a huge heart pendant embedded with small pink diamonds.

--

Kai opened the door and slammed it close. He growled, "Damn, it stopped raining." He walked to their gate and ran in, he can't give the gift to her now. He'll give it some other time, he ran up the steps.

_Arf! Arf!_

Kai stopped on his tracks and stared at a golden retriever barking at him on the yard, he growled, "Fuko."

--

Fuko raised her hand, then dropped it, she raised it again, then dropped it. "No. No." she muttered, looking away from the jewelries glittering brightly at her, "These aren't mine. They belong to Maru.. Not me."

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, "The fake me is a princess," she said, frowning, "The real me is a poor."

She banged her head on the dresser, "Oww."

She sat up, "I'll just borrow it." She said, "I'll pawn it for a while, then.. I'll return it as quickly as possible. Yeah, I'll just borrow it for a while." She grabbed some and dropped them in her bag; she zipped it close and ran out. She spotted Kai entering the house, he bent down to remove his shoes.

"Act cool," She chanted, "Act cool, you're not keeping anything. Just going out for a walk, with your bag. Yeah."

--

Kai opened the main door and bent down to remove his shoes. His uncle didn't want dirty shoes inside the house; he spotted Fuko running down the stairs. "Where are you going now?" He muttered, slowly keeping the box he was holding behind him, he cleared his throat,

"Where you going? It's late."

Fuko glanced at him, taking off her slippers and slipping on her flats, "Somewhere down the road, where our paths gonna cross again," she replied in a singing tone, smiling, "It doesn't really matter where..."—she noticed his hand behind him, she raised a brow— "What's that? Behind you?"

Kai stared at her then he cleared his throat, he pushed her out of the door with his free hand, "Nothing," he said, "Go wherever you will go…" He slammed the door in her puzzled face, he sighed and glanced down at the box wrapped in a sparkly yellow wrapper tied with a yellow lace.

"What made me buy this?" he muttered rolling his eyes.

Fuko scoffed then she rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine." She said skipping down the steps, singing, "I'll go wherever you will go, way of life, or down low.. I'll go wherever you will go... Runaway with my heart.. hmm, hmmm.."

--

Sunday.

Fuko smiled happily as she and Yanagi watch Tai eat the bowl of instant noddle they gave him. "Eat and eat, Onisan.." she said, glancing at Yanagi, who smiled back, "You need it.."

"Hahahahahah…"

The three turned behind them and spotted Mr. Lee walking out with his body guard, Fuko huffed angrily. Now that her brother was free, she can plan a revenge against this guy. Mr. Lee glanced at them, an arrogant smirk on his lips. He held his head high, his body guard pulled a jacket up his shoulders.

He waved at them, "Bye bye." He said, grinning, "Thanks for the money…"

Fuko narrowed her gaze at him as he got in his car and waved at them. She smirked as the car moved away, she turned to her companions, "Me and Yanagi found a house to stay in," she said, "I'll meet up with you guys there. I have some business to take care of."

Yanagi furrowed his brows, "Fuko…" he said, suspiciously.

--

Mr. Lee huffed and puffed as he got out of his car and walked into an empty alley. He really needed to go. He stumbled a little, the alcohol was slowly getting to his head. He opened his zipper, his balder was so full with all the alcohol he drank today. He glanced left and right, the streets were empty.

"Mr. Lee-samaaa!"

Mr. Lee turned and gasped, he blinked a couple of times, was his eyes fooling him? A pig was waving at him, it had a big shiny head, and a red cape on its back.

"W-What?" he spattered out, trying to close his zipper. He noticed that the pig was holding something on it's both hands, he narrowed his gaze, what was that? Something square? Bricks?

The pig backed up a little and threw the two bricks straight into Mr. Lee's car! Mr. Lee yelled as he watched his car glass shield shatter into a million pieces, his knees felt weak, that pig… that pig was gonna pay!

He glared at its way and started running after it, he paused and closed his pants zipper. He continued chasing after the pig, which was jumping up and down as it ran away from him.

He stumbled a little but continued chasing him, "Wait—pant—wait—pant.." he called, raising his arms to grab the pig, but his knees gave up and his vision became a bit blurred, "Pig!"

He fell on the road on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He glared at the pig which was shaking it's butt at him. He growled.

--

"I'm telling you!!" Mr. Lee yelled as he walked about in the police precinct, his hands moving with his words, "It was pig! It threw those bricks into my car! It had a huge head, shiny and large, like porky pig!! You seen it on TV? It had a cape on it's back too, it was like a super pig!! It's head was this… big!!"

Sergeant Raiden glanced at his co-police who was sitting beside him, trying to hold a laugh. Never in his life had he encountered a case like this, maybe this Mr. Lee was losing his mind? Or drunk? He sniffed the air, alcohol. He glanced at the car parked outside their station.

He cleared his throat, "Sir, did you drive here?"

Mr. Lee nodded, "Yes, I wanted you to see what damage that super pig did to my car!!" he yelled, "Just look at the glass shield it's shattered!! I want you to look for that pig!—"—the policemen grabbed both his hands and hand cuffed them—"What's this? I'm not the pig!!"

"Sir, drunk driving is not allowed in Japan!" Raiden snapped, trying to pulled Mr. Lee into the cells.

"BUT THE PIG!!"

--

Humming a tune, Fuko opened the door with a number 281 posted in it. She turned the knob down and smiled at his two loved ones who were both sitting on the floor, arguing like they always did. She sat down beside them and placed a box of pork chop in the center.

Tai rubbed his palms together, "Hmm, yum!" he said, opening it, "Why pork? Where'd you get the money?"

"Somewhere." She replied, grinning, "Eat up, I owe a lot to this pork shop."

Yanagi raised a brow at her as he swallowed the slice of pork, "What did you do again?" Fuko grinned at him.

--

A week and a half has passed since Tai was freed from the prison, Kai left for China the day after that. He said he had a show to shoot, it's been ten days. Fuko had been looking for Mark at school, but he was avoiding her probably knowing that she'll just return the phone.

Nikitha was talking about some guy named Brooklyn, who she met at Fuko's party. Shin and Litana were the same always arguing just for the sake of it.

Fuko also became acquainted with Mark's friends, since they were always the ones she asked where he was. She couldn't return it to Shin since she won't take it saying they had a fight. Fuko gritted her teeth when she felt the phone ringing like it had been doing for the past days.

A _Mrs. Yamasaki _kept calling her, "Who the hell is she?"

She flipped the phone open and answered it, "Hello? Sorry, Mark left his phone with me." What if Mark tells the authorities that she stole it? She already has a lot of problems. She didn't need another one.

_Whew. Finally you answered it, it's me. Your daddy._

Fuko rolled her eyes, "What?" she asked, "Come and get your phone. Who's Mrs. Yamasaki?"

_Yeah, I'll get it. My beloved mother. I'm using her phone now, let's eat dinner. I'm hungry._

"No. I'm full." Fuko replied, then she bit her lip, she can return the phone if she'll agree, "Wait, ok."

_Ok. I'll pick you up at eight._

"No, seven." She said, "The sooner I return the phone the better." But he had already hanged up,

"I'll kill you…"

--

Kai smirked as he drove up hill to his house, he was tired and he missed Japan's scent. He glanced at the box he bought along with him; he couldn't leave it in his room. What if Fuko finds it? He was going to give it to her now, he check with the weather and he knew that it was gonna rain tonight. It was annoying him.

He stepped on the brakes and turned off his car engine. He raised a brow when he spotted Fuko in front of the gate, leaning on it. She looked like she was waiting for something... or someone.

"Are you waiting for me?" He muttered, smirking a bit, "Probably to squeeze more money from me."

He was about to open the door when a pick up passed by him and stopped in front of Fuko. He rested his hands on the steering wheel and watched. He knew that pick up. Mark's. What was he doing here?

They knew each other?

He was right. Mark got down and talked a bit with Fuko, before she stomped inside his car, yelling something to him. He just grinned getting back on the driver's seat. He watched as Mark did a U-turn, he ducked under the car before Fuko could spot him.

Making sure that the car was gone; Kai slowly got up and got out. He looked back at the pick up which was making a turn now. He got in and started his own car and did a U-Turn. He abruptly stepped on the brakes,

"What the fuck?" he said, "Why am I following?"

--

**Oh hey, sorry i couldn't answer your questions last time. : ) Busy. Busy. It's our last day of school, yey. I know you're like 'What?' but it wasn't a school, it was like a review for this stupid test, whatever. **

**anyway, Thanks to... and here are my answers.**

**R. Voltaire:** I don't know, do you think he likes her or not? : ) And what new element? hehe, i can't seem to see the new element you're talkin' about. : )

**darkxXxflames:** yeah, i'm working on getting them together soon. : )

**Ryoko:** it's not that i hate being at school, that was just because, it's still summer and school was supposed to start three weeks later. But our school, being fabulous as it is, decided to give us a review for a goverment test seniors usually took. Waah! But it's finished now, it was only two weeks, and i skipped most of it. : ) heeh, i'm a bad example.

**Sharingan Fox:** yeah i did! : ) heh, : ) you have to read to find out.. : )

**niki-the-polkadot:** Fuko and Yanagi posed as mannequins. Sorry, it wasn't clear. : )

**Blitzer's demonic spirit:** Because their single parents decided to marry each other? : ) Why? You don't want Reno to have a sister? Tell me and I'll figure somethign out. I decided to give him a sister because he's clueless on girls and having a sister to help him will do him good. In my opinion anyway. : ) heh,

**Tsukikishuko:** yeah, you're right. I'm thinking about that too. : )

**and to those who are reading : )**


	16. RL Project

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

kissedbykai©june.5.2008

--

Chapter Sixteen

RL Project

--

THE BLACK CONVERTIBLE CAME TO AN ABRUPT HALT.

Kai Hiwatari gritted his perfect white teeth in total frustration as he turned the steering wheel in the direction of the left. The car tires gave a loud screech as the car made an immediate U-turn in the middle of the highway. The other cars started honking at him. Kai stepped on the gas and made his way back to his house.

He had so much better stuff to do than follow Fuko around all night. She had her own life, was he being over protective? Was he bringing this cousin business to heart? Did he really want her to be his cousin? He shook his head; he didn't want her to be his real cousin.

No, he didn't like it.

He parked the convertible by the right side of the gate and stomped out. A large black knapsack on his broad shoulders, he glanced at the house he lived most of his life in. He missed its scent. He smirked as he pushed the gate open and walked in. He heard some barking which made him stop and glance around.

A golden retriever was running towards him, its tail wagging happily. The dog glanced up and him, staring into his own eyes. Kai shrugged his shoulders, he better go inside the house before someone finds him out here--locking eyes with a dog.

He jogged up the steps and turned the cold golden knob, a smirk still on his lips. He glanced at the living room and narrowed his gaze. What a perfect welcome back party…fantastic. What was the old man doing here? He growled silently when his gaze wandered at the envelope his grandfather was holding.

The envelope was a wide brown colored envelope with bold writings in front, which said: **MAKOTO, FUKO**

"Hn." He said as he approached them, he glanced at Tala who was sitting coolly by the end of one sofa with his long legs crossed. Her Aunt Emma was smiling at him, while his Uncle had a serious look on his face.

Did Voltaire find out through their bluff?

--

Fuko shifted uncomfortably on her seat, she had finished eating while her companion was still eating. She glanced at her wrist watch, it was late. Uncle Reitetsu must be worried already and Kai was coming back today, she was excited. She haven't seen him for some days, it was weird.

She fished the black phone out of her jacket's pocket and handed it to Mark, who stopped eating and glanced at her.

"Here," she said, "Take it back." She stood up and started to walked away from the table before a warm hand wrapped its fingers around her small wrist. She glanced back and narrowed her gaze,

"Yeah? Need something?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, handing her his black coat with his free hand, his other hand was still grasping her wrist, "Wait for me, I'll just pay."

Fuko allowed herself be dragged to the counter, she plopped her elbows on the counter and sighed, "Look," she said, "Papa must be worried about me so… I need to go now."

Mark smirked at her, "I'll drive you home ok?" He said pulling out his black worn-out wallet from his pant's back pocket; he glanced at the attractive cashier, "How much?"

The cashier smiled, "Only ¥5,000, sir." She replied as she took his money and opened the drawer, "Sir, you have won a prize! It must be your lucky lucky night."—she bent down even lower to get a small box on the floor, she handed it to Mark—"Congratulations!! You have a new cellphone!"

Fuko gasped as she stood on her tip toes trying to look at the box as Mark opened it, "Oh wow!" she said, grinning, "How lucky!"

Mark smirked at her as he closed the box and grabbed his change. He walked out of the small restaurant with the box in his right hand and Fuko's wrist in his other hand.

--

Shella glanced at the pair who walked out of their small shop, the handsome guy holding the box. She approached her co-worker, Cassie and asked her, "We have a promo? Never heard about that!"

"We don't," Cassie replied, closing the drawer, "That guy just asked me to act like he won that cell phone I gave him.. I bet he's going to give it to the girl he's with…"

Shella sighed, plopping her elbow on the counter, "Yeah," she said, "It's so romantic.. I wish my boyfriend would do that to me.."

Cassie rolled her eyes, having a romantic friend was sometimes tiresome.

--

Fuko cleared her throat as she glanced at the box resting on Mark's lap as he drove. "So," she started, glancing out the window, "What are you going to do with that prize you got?"

Mark glanced at her, raising a brow, "hmmm, I have no idea…" he replied, slowly parking the truck on the sides, "I already have a lot of phones. I just brought a new one last month. I don't need another one."

Fuko nodded absently. How lucky can one person get?

"Maybe I should just throw this away," Mark continued, opening the box again, "Or give it to charity.. Or give it to one of our maids…"

Fuko glanced at him, "Yeah, but.. That's a new model.." she protested, fumbling with her fingers, "And it's free… so uhmm, that's kindda… a waste…"

Mark leaned comfortably on his seat, "I could try selling it," he replied, his eyes still looking at her, "Maybe I can sell it on eBay…"

Fuko gulped, "But the prize would be cut in half…" she said, clearing her throat, "Still a waste.."

"Hn."

They both sat in silence. Fuko wanted to tell him to give it to her, but.. That would be so weird because she was rich. I mean—Maru was rich. She shifted on her seat and turned her attention to the window.

Mark smirked, "You're so stubborn." He muttered, starting the car again. The car started to move again, over taking some slow drivers. He cleared his throat,

"Do you think if I give it to you it won't be a waste?"

Fuko snapped her head at his direction, a blank look on her face which quickly changed into a wide grin. She took the box from his lap and hugged it, "Thank you!" she chirped, still grinning, "It won't be a waste! Promise!"

--

Voltaire glanced at his two grandsons sitting in the sofa in front of him, each one on the other end of the sofa. He lifted his teacup from the cute little saucer and took a sip on his tea. He pressed his lips together and glanced at the grandfather clock by the corner of the living room. He glanced back at Kai,

"I trust your trip was good, Kai?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Great." Kai replied, crossing his arms on his toned chest.

Voltaire turned to his other grandson, "How's the company, Tala?" he asked, shifting a little on his seat.

"Troublesome." Tala snapped, he still had a lot to do. He was still going to Korea again; they still need to check on something again. He rested his head on his plopped arm; his head was spinning. Was he catching a fever?

Voltaire growled as he slammed his teacup on the saucer, making it crack a little. "What is this?!" he yelled, standing up, almost crumpling the envelope he was holding, "Answer-only-one-word-to-me-game?"

"Papa," Emma interrupted, "You said there's something Reitetsu must know, what is it? He still needs to take his rest again."

Voltaire cleared his throat as he sat back down again, telling himself silently to calm down. He opened the envelop and took out some papers, "I found something about Makoto, Fuko…" he said, "And some facts about her true identity."

Kai and Tala glanced at each other; they swiftly turned it back to their nosy grandfather, why can't the old man mind his own business for once in his life?

"What about it?" Reitetsu asked, his hand tightening their grip on his wooden cane.

"Her step-father has--had a lot of debts to pay," Voltaire started, "Which made the whole family move from one place to another to escape their debtors. Her father was a wanted criminal in Korea and in Taiwan. I also learned that she has a brother who left her to starve and—"

"Stop!" Reitetsu screamed, standing up. Emma quickly came to her brother's aid, "I can't stand listening anymore… my daughter... Lived a life like that…"—he turned his gaze at Tala—"You in my room, now!"

Tala nodded and quickly stood up following his uncle and aunt upstairs. He glanced back at Kai and nodded. Kai nodded back.

Voltaire growled, "I'm not done yet!" he barked, standing up, "Come back here!"

"Drop it, grandfather." Kai said, standing as well, "If you continue doing this, you will be walking your own son to his grave."

Voltaire glared at him, Kai glared back.

--

Emma slowly tucked her brother into his bed, smiling a bit. She walked out of the room to give the two boys some privacy. "You didn't tell me about her life," Reitetsu started, his voice now hoarse and weak, "You should have told me!!"

Tala bowed his head, "Forgive me, Uncle." He apologized, "But—Fuko didn't want you to know. She feared it might affect your health."

"Hnn.." Reitetsu replied, closing his eyes to rest, "When she arrives call her to my room."

--

Fuko entered the house, hugging the box to her chest. She skipped up the stairs, singing. She noticed Kai leaning on the wall just a few inches away from his Uncle's bedroom. She grinned as she skipped towards him,

"Kai!!" she called, "Did you bring me anything form China? Huh? Huh?"

Kai turned his gaze at her, "We need to talk." He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the house and into the streets. They both walked in silence to the playground just a few blocks away from their house.

Fuko sat on the swing and glanced at him. "What is it, Mr. I-just-arrived-from-china-and-I'm-already-in-a-very-bad-mood?" she teased grinning up at him, "Heh, I bet you missed me…"

"Keep dreaming," Kai snapped, "You didn't tell me you have a brother. Where is he now?"

Fuko tilted her head to the side, "Oh, you found out about that, heh." She said, "I went to Japan to find him and bring him back to Korea but I never--"

"So you still haven't found him yet." He interrupted, "How about your father?"

"He's--gone." Fuko replied, "I don't know.. heh, he just left us one day. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing." Kai replied, turning back to the house, "Come on, let's go."

--

Litana entered their homeroom and approached her friends who were all huddled together, discussing something. She pushed her way through the circle, "What's happening here?" she asked, her hands on her hips, "Why am I not involved?'

"Duh," Shinsetsu replied, straightening her eyeglasses, "You just arrived now."

Litana twitched a brow, "Whatever," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Saki cleared her throat, "Can you two bicker later?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "I'm in a hurry, ok? My class is going to start any minute now."

"Ok, ok." Litana replied, glancing at Fuko, who smiled down at her.

Saki held Mariah's hand, "I'm gonna lead the Reno Lariviere Project," she said, "Project one: Open his eyes."

"So do you already have a plan or something?" Sora asked leaning on the wall. Saki approached them early this morning and asked her and Hilary to help with the _RL Project_.

"Yes, I do." Saki replied, smiling at her girl friends, she motioned them to lean closer, "Here's what were going to do…"

--

Fuko and Litana walked through the canteen, glancing around for a certain boy, with a cap. Fuko turned Litana's head to the north, where she sighted the prey. "That's Reno right?" Fuko asked, raising a brow, "He has a white cap."

Litana stood on her tip toes, her hand over her eyes, "Yup," she replied, nodding, "That's him alright." She tensed, "Shit! He's heading here!!" She pushed Fuko forward and ran to the back of the cafeteria where the others were all hiding,

"Stall!!"

Fuko glanced at her retreating form, "Stall??" she asked, gasping, she turned back to Reno, she approached him step-by-step. She waved at him, "Hello.."

Reno raised a brow, "Hey," he replied, smirking, "You're that new girl right?" He handed his hand out at her, "Nice meeting you,"

Fuko quickly shook it, "Yeah, you too.." she replied, letting go of the hand, "So uhh, uhh, I was uhh, wondering if you want to uhh--uhmmm, treat me for lunch?"

Reno's eyes grew wide in surprise before he laughed, "Ok, ok." He said, glancing at the menu on the walls, "What do you want then?"

"Uhh, just burger." Fuko replied, slyly glancing back at their secret spot. Saki was pushing Mariah towards them, Fuko smiled. Saki fixed Mariah's hair and applied some make-up on her face, she looked pretty. She glanced back at Reno, who was looking weirdly at her, she grinned at him,

"Thank you. And some soda too!"

--

Sora and Hilary helped Saki push Mariah towards where Reno was, "Look," Hilary said, puffing a bit, "This would be a lot easier if you would move your feet with us, Mao!"

"I thought we—I was just going to pass by laughing?" Mariah asked, fretting, "You know that old trick, you said, Sue..." She pulled her pink short skirt a little lower; it just reached about four inches below her hips, she had a white tank top and a pink small scarf around her neck.

She turned to her _teachers,_ "Guys, do you want me to get suspended for wearing civilian?"

"Just do it," Saki replied, giving her one last strong push, "Go, go!"

--

Fuko watched as Mariah walked towards them, biting her lower lip and glancing back at the others. "Err—I'm going to the bathroom," Fuko said to Reno as their orders arrived, "You can keep my burger, err—happy eating!" She turned around and ran away. She stopped and glanced back at the scene. Feeling all tingly inside, she grinned.

"This is going to be good," She muttered, snickering.

"Hey, Fuko," Someone called behind her, she glanced back. It was Mark and Kai. They both approached her, "What are you doing there?" Mark asked, raising a brow.

"Hey, Kai, Mark.." Fuko greeted, "Come and watch the greatest love story ever…"

The two guys glanced at each other before they peeked out to see the scene staring Reno and Mariah.

--

Mariah glared at the floor as she walked towards where Reno was, this was weird for her. She slapped her forehead, "Saki," she muttered, "How am I going to laugh and pass by _myself_?! He'll think I've gone crazy!"

She tensed when Reno noticed her walking towards him; she quickly turned to the other side and glanced away.

"Hey Mao!" She heard Reno call, "Wait up!"

Mariah hesitantly stopped, "What?" she replied, her head still facing the floor, "I'm busy, let's talk later."

"Huh?" Reno asked, he tilted her head up to face him. He didn't fail to notice a soft pink blush spreading on her cheeks; he raised a brow, why was she blushing? They've been friends for how many years, how come she's still feeling shy? Maybe it's because they had a fight?

"You're busy doing what?" he asked, "And why are you wearing civilian? That's not allowed here you know."

_Mariah, don't be like an angel and stick to him always and let him win. My brother is a proud person sometimes, so fight with him sometimes. Fight back. Okay?_

Mariah whisked his hand away from her face, "So?" she snapped, "That's none of your business." She gently pushed him away and walked out of the cafeteria.

Reno furrowed his brows, "Mao?"

--

Kai smirked as he clapped his hands, "Yeah, wow, very good love story..." he said, turning away, "I yawned with happiness.." He slowly walked away, his hands back inside his pockets.

Fuko glared at his back, "You're friends with him?" She asked Mark, who was still beside her, "I can't believe it.."

"Hey, we have the same feathers," Mark replied, smirking, "So it's only natural we stick together."

Fuko furrowed her brows, "The same feathers?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean? You're both _bird_ brains?hehe," Then she laughed.

Mark twitched a brow, "No," he replied, "We're both good-looking."

"Right." Fuko replied, turning away from him. She looked out at the sky, "Oh look, it seems like it's going to rain with all the air. Whew."

--

"Let's have a meeting again tomorrow!" Saki yelled as she waved back at the others and followed her half-brother into the car, "Did you see Mariah today? Wasn't she pretty?"

Reno furrowed his brows as he inserted another key into the back compartment of his car, "Where's my spare key?" he asked, searching through his bag, "Where is it? Where?"

Saki twitched a brow as she placed Lady Ella inside the car, she glared at her dim-sighted half-brother and huffed, "Weren't you listening to what I was saying?" she demanded, "I asked if you liked how Mariah looked today!!"

"Good!" Reno answered absent-mindedly as he continued searching through his bag, "Where is it?"

Saki sighed, "You're hopeless." She said, "Your spare key is in your pocket."

--

"Bye guys!" Sora said waving back at the others, Hilary walking by her side, "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Hilary added, "Bye!"

"Bye!!" Fuko said, waving at them, "Remember the RL Project tomorrow!"

"Ok!" Sora replied, smiling at her.

Fuko sighed as she turned to Litana and Shinsetsu, someone was missing! "Nikitha!" she gasped, "Where is she? Absent?"

Litana rolled her eyes as she leaned on a column, "What a great friend," she said, glancing at Shin who smirked, "You only noticed now that she's not here?"

A black van stopped in front of the school, Litana pushed herself straight. She walked towards the black van, "Bye, see you tomorrow!" A man in black opened the door for her, she smiled at her friends before the door was closed.

Fuko glanced at Shin, "So where's Nikki?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Is she sick or something?"

"She's _love_ sick." Shinsetsu replied, her eyes wandering behind Fuko where her brother and his band mates were walking towards them. "My brother is here, I'm going home. How 'bout you? Do you want to come with us?"

"Nope," Fuko replied, grinning, "I'm waiting for my one and only love.. heeh,"

"And who's that, parasite?" A too familiar voice asked behind them, Shin gasped then quickly ran towards her brother leaving Fuko alone. Fuko turned around and grinned at him,

"None of your business, cous." She replied, "Let's go home. I'm tired."

Kai shrugged, smirking a bit. He grabbed her wrist and lead her to the car, "Let's go somewhere first," he said, glancing back at her, "I need to give you something."

Fuko's eyes widened, "huh?" she asked, "Really? What is it?"

"Hn." Kai replied, fishing his keys out of his pockets, "Just move it."

"Ok!"

--

**Gotta go, i still need to go to the cementary. Someone died in my family, so uhh, bye! Talk to you all later! : ) Take care of yourselves!**

**Bai Bai!**

**+ don't forget to review ok? Make me happy.**

**kissedbykai(c)**


	17. Left

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

Kissedbykai©july.5.2008

--

Chapter seventeen

LEFT

--

"HEY, CAN WE EAT FIRST?" Fuko asked, grinning. She pointed to the McDonalds' fast food they were about to pass. She pouted, "Come on, pretty please?"

"Ok. Ok." Kai agreed, briefly looking at her, "Your treat." He stepped on the brakes and did a quick U-Turn. He prepared to park, he had a feeling they were gonna be staying long.

"Eh? How come? I'm not the rich one here."

"You're the one who wants to eat."

"Okay then," Fuko agreed, opening her door, "I'll go treat myself." She quickly jumped out of the car and hurried into the fast food. She was hungry after almost three hours of sitting in the classroom after lunch. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kai, who glared.

Kai narrowed his gaze as he pulled his car keys out. He stepped out of his car and followed Fuko inside. He stopped and got back inside his car. He took out a cap and a pair of glasses. He hated public places.

He quickly placed them on and followed into the store. He found her looking at the menu and talking to the employee. He rolled his eyes.

Three giggling girls stopped in their tracks and stared at Kai. Kai quickly lowered his cap even more. "Stupid Fuko." He muttered, glancing around for more stopping people.

Kai stood beside Fuko and listened to what she was ordering, "I'll have three big Macs, five large fries, three large coke, two chocolate sundaes, and a box of nuggets." She said, her eyes still on the menu.

"There's only the two of us," Kai whispered in her ear.

"This is for me." Fuko replied, "How much is my bill?"

"¥3,000 please." The cashier replied, smiling, "So many food for one person,"

"Heh, I'm hungry." Fuko replied, opening her wallet, she took out the amount the girl said and handed it to her, "Here."

The cashier handed her five plastic bags, "Here you go," she said, cheerfully, "Please come again."

"Ok," Fuko replied, taking the plastic bags, "Bye."

"What am I going to eat then?" Kai asked, walking beside her, "When all of that are for your stomach worms."

"Order." Fuko replied, grinning, "I'll wait for you in the car."

Kai growled, "Never mind," he said, "I'm not hungry."

--

Kai moved his gaze from the road then to Fuko, then back to the road again. He was feeling a bit hungry. He licked his lower lip, he reached out and took a cup of coke, "I'll have this," he said, taking a long sip.

"That's ¥200." Fuko said, annoyed, "Pay me."

"No."

"Aww. Pay me." Fuko persisted, "I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

"I'm hungry okay?" Kai replied, he reached for some fries, "Give me,"

Fuko pulled it away from his reach, "No," she said, taking a handful and stuffing them in her mouth, "Ahm hunghary."

"What?" Kai asked, "Nobody ever told you to swallow first before speaking."—he stepped on the brakes—"You're eating. And you're still hungry."

"My stomach is bottomless, thank you."

"Yeah. I can see."

"Hmpf. What was it you wanted to give me?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh. Then let's go home."

Narrowed gaze, "Let's go to the park."

"Tsk."

Kai quickly drove to the park and parked across it. "Get out." He snapped taking his car keys out, he opened his door and stepped out.

"Okay, okay," Fuko replied, rolling her eyes, "Sheesh, no need to get all snappy like a crab. Crab. Crab. Crab."

"Shut up, parrot." Kai snapped, locking the car's doors.

The park was quite large, there were some kids playing on the slides and the faucets. There was also a small ice skating rink when you walk further into the park. Fuko grinned when she spotted the swing, it has been years since she last played on one. She missed it.

"Swing, swing!" she chanted as she ran across the street, "swing, swing,"

"Hey look out!!" Kai yelled as he spotted a school bus hurrying towards her. He made a leap and pinned her on the side pavement before the bus managed to squash them both.

"Do I have to save you every time you cross the street?" he snapped, "Don't you use your eyes? God gave them so you can see."

Fuko opened her eyes, her head felt like its being cracked open. She stared at crimson. She had the urge to raise her head and lock her lips with his. "Aahh!' she yelled, standing up and hitting Kai in the head, "Get off."

Kai rolled away from her, "That's it!" he yelled standing up, rubbing his forehead, he reached for her head and knocked, "Anyone there? Wake up."

Fuko whisked his hand away and stood up, "I… need to," she started, blushing a bit, her body reacted only now, "..pee."

Kai rolled his eyes, "k."

--

"I can't do this," Hitomi said as she sat on the small bench in her flat's porch, "I'm only fooling myself," she poured herself another shot of whiskey. This was her eighth shot if she counted right. Her cheeks are starting to redden up a bit and her head felt heavy.

She drank the shot.

"Ms. Hito," Isabelle, her maid, said as she grabbed the whiskey bottle on the bench, "Please stop, this is your second bottle already."

Hitomi scoffed, she counted wrong. How stupid. "Oh Isabelle," she hissed, "Give it back! It is none of your business! I pay you to clean and cook not to meddle!"

"I only care for your health, Ms." Isabelle said, "Please stop. I'll call Mr. Tala if you want."

"And why would you call him?" Hitomi replied, standing up. She wobbled a bit, she reached out for support to Isabelle, "He doesn't love me, I have a feeling. She is coming."

"Huh?" Isabelle asked, raising a brow, "Who's coming madam?"

"The one." Hitomi replied, falling on the floor, "Call Kai."

"Hai," Isabelle replied as she ran into the apartment to get her master's phone.

--

"Look, look," Fuko yelled as she ran towards the skating rink. She spotted a small renting booth. She ran to it and quickly rented two pairs of skates.

She ran back to Kai, "Here," she said, handing him a pair, "It'll be fun!"--she tilted her head—"why are you wearing a cap and glasses? I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Paparazzi," Kai replied, sitting on a bench, "You go skate. I'll sit."

"Come on," Fuko invited, "It'll be fun. I promise."

"No."

"Chickening out?"

"No."

Fuko rolled her eyes as she sat down beside him and started putting her skates on, "Come on, coward," she taunted, "I dare you. Put on the skates."

Kai narrowed his gaze at her, "Fine," he agreed grabbing the skates that Fuko handed him. He quickly put them on. They both walked towards the rink. Fuko quickly skated to the center, spinning.

"I'll stay here," Kai said, holding on the side railings, "By the rails."

Three little girls circled around him causing him to fall. Fuko laughed as she skated towards him, "Don't tell me," she said, "You don't know how to skate?"

Kai crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Hn."

"I'll take that as 'I don't know'." Fuko replied, she bent down and grabbed both his arms, "Come on, I'll teach you."

Fuko lead him to the center then let go of his hands, she circled around him. "I can't believe it," she said, "The great Kai doesn't know how to skate."

She slapped her cheeks a few time, "I must be sleeping."

"Dreaming. You must be dreaming," Kai corrected, narrowing his gaze, "Stop circling."

Fuko held out her hands as she circled around him, "Take my hand," she said, "My brother thought me how to skate. He said so that even if our debtors chased me and I somehow find an iced pond or something. I can still run away."

"Why do you run?" Kai asked, "Why not just pay."

"Hey," Fuko replied, "We're poor. We still need to eat everyday. And my brother loaned from a loan shark. So it's 20 percent increase every month. I have no idea why he loaned though."

"Where's your brother now?"

"I—He's somewhere in the south of Japan." Fuko replied, glancing around. The three little girls were now making the number eight with their skates. She could see their mothers sitting by the benches, eating. "I'm still looking for him."

"Ah."

Fuko grabbed his arms and dragged him around, "Come on," she said, grinning, "I'll teach you how to skate. Trust me."

"Slow down." Kai said, "Slow.."

"I won't let you fall okay?" Fuko said, turning her head back at him, "Trust me on this." She withdrew her hands and giggled at Kai who was trying to keep his balance. She started circling around him again.

"There was one time when we didn't have anything to eat," Fuko said, remembering her days in Korea, "I pretended to be some rich woman with my fiancé, who was my brother. We entered a very expensive restaurant. You know those restaurants when the bill is taken later after you eat?"

"So after we ate, we did a drama. We 'fought'. My brother walked out of the restaurant, and I pretended to hyperventilate, then I fainted." She continued, grinning, "So when I woke up, I was already in the hospital. No more bill to pay. Smart right?"

"No." Kai replied, sitting on the ice to avoid falling, "You're such a cheater."

"Well," Fuko replied, skating near him, "I need to live." She held out her hands to him, "Come on," she said, "I'll help you up."

Kai narrowed his gaze at her. "Is this another trap?"

"Trust me."

Kai hesitantly grabbed both her hands and smirked. He pulled her down beside him. "Whoa!" Fuko yelped as she fell on the ice beside him.

She heard Kai laugh, for the first time. He was laughing out loud! All he ever does with his mouth is smirk and nag. This is an achievement!!

Kai chuckled when he felt his phone vibrating. He looked up at the sky, the rain clouds were starting to form, just like what the TV said. He took out his phone and just stared at it.

"Oh yeah, when I was in the bathroom earlier," Fuko said, playing with a strand of her hair, "I thought about it. Kai, maybe it's time that I quit."

Kai started at her when his phone started ringing again. He placed it against his ear, "Kai." He said, "Oh hey--what?? Ok! I'm coming!!" He quickly placed it back in his pocket and took off his skates.

He ran out of the rink.

Fuko tilted her head as she watched him go. "Hey!" she called, "You leaving me here?" She stood up and skated towards the rails. She saw Kai enter his car and start it. In the next moment he was already driving away.

Fuko dropped on the cold ice, "He left."

--

Mark and Reno walked inside the famous Chinese restaurant called 'Qui-lok'. Reno wanted to grab 'chow' before he went home. He left their house just after he dropped his younger sister there. He needed to hang with his friends too.

"What do you want?" Reno asked Mark, who stood beside him, looking at the menu.

"I don't know." Mark replied, "Just order for me. I'll go to the bathroom." He patted his friend's shoulder before he turned to the direction of the bathroom.

He passed by one of the function rooms, he spotted Mrs. Yoon-Oh, Tala's now married secretary.

"Have you found Maru's traces yet?" Mrs. Yoon-Oh said that made Mark stop. He stood against the door to listen.

"Why is she still looking for Maru?" he asked himself, "If Maru's still missing, who's Fuko?"

"No," the detective replied, handing her a brown envelop, "We just found someone who might know where she is. Take a look."

"The person we asked said that she was traveling with two kids and a couple." The detective added, "We still have no idea where that family now is residing. But the old man was called Bo."

"Bo?" Mrs. Yoon-Oh asked, "My employer wants you to find her. The sooner the better."

"Hai," the detective replied, "We are doing our best."

Mark narrowed his gaze before he went towards Reno, who was still thinking about what to order. "Hey buddy," he said, "Let's go. I'm not hungry anymore." He pulled his friend's arm and dragged him out,

"Let's just take a drive through."

"Oh. Okay." Reno replied, following his friend out.

--

Riding a cab, Fuko arrived home carrying Kai's shoes. "I wonder if Kai realized that he left his shoes." She muttered opening their gate, she climbed the stairs and pushed the knob down.

Aunt Emma was waiting for her. She quickly hugged her saying, "Oh my poor dear Fuko, what a life you had."

Fuko raised a brow, "Huh?" she asked, "Is Kai here?"

"Oh, no, honey." Emma replied, seeing the shoes, "You weren't with him?"

"He left me." Fuko replied, taking her shoes off, she placed Kai's shoes beside hers, "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Ok." Emma said, kissing her forehead, "I'll make some warm milk for you."

"Ok, thanks." Fuko replied, walking up the stair and entering her room. She glanced at Tala's room. The door was slightly open, she walked towards it. She peeked it.

She smiled a little when she saw Tala sleeping on top of his papers. He must be so tired. She grabbed a blanket and covered him.

She reached for the study lamp and turned it off. "Night, Tala." She said before she clicked the door close.

She hurried to her room, and laid on the bed. She was tired and her elbow hurt when she fell.

Tears fell from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. "I am not a doll." She muttered before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

--

"What's the matter?" Litana asked her friend who has been awfully quiet all day. She opened her sandwich which she made for herself, "You're too quiet today, Fuko."

"Yeah," Nikki agreed, taking a sip on her juice, "What's the matter?"

Shin just continued eating. Fuko told her about what happened when she arrived to school this morning. "Leave her alone," she said, "She'll get over it. She always does."

Nikitha and Litana glanced at each other and continued eating. It felt so weird. The noisy talkative Fuko was closing her mouth almost all morning. It was not normal.

"Is this about your brother?" Nikki asked, tilting her head to the side, "Is he still in jail?"

Fuko shook her head; she wished people would just leave her alone for once. She just wanted to keep her mouth shut before she cries again. She better make some reason why she was feeling down in the dumps.

"I—uhh, lost my money." She lied, pouting, "I left it somewhere. I still need to buy some materials for the project in chemistry."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Nikki said, she stood up and walked back to her homeroom. On her way there, she bumped with Saki,

"Hey Saki, how's Mariah and Reno?"

"Still the same," Saki replied, crossing her arms in front of her, "I've been trying so hard. But it's not working with Reno."

"Maybe you should just confront him," Nikki suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah maybe," Saki replied, "Oh, what's with Fuko? I haven't heard her voice since this morning. It's weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nikki replied, "She said she lost her money."

Saki laughed as she patted Lady Ella's head, "Hahahaha, that's all?" she asked, "Why didn't you call me? I don't know what to do with all my money."

--

Soon enough, the word spread that Fuko lost her money. Students started approaching her and giving her money. Saying that it was their gift, Fuko was confused. But oh well, money was given to her why decline it right?

Maybe with this money she can get back those gifts she pawned! It's time to act. She cried, "Oh thank you," she said sniffing, "You are such good people. But I still need ¥5,000. It's so sad."

"Here," A girl with blue hair said handing her ¥500, "Sorry, this is all I can give,"

"Oh, it's okay." Fuko said, crying even more, "At least it's from your heart."

Shin rolled her eyes as she got back to her food. "Bluffer." She muttered, taking a sip on her soda.

--

Reno, Kai, Sora, Hilary and Mark entered the cafeteria. Johnny approached them, "Reno, Saki's looking for you," he said, "She's in the playground."

Reno raised a brow. What did his sister want now? "Ok." He said, he turned to the others, "I'll be back."

"Ok," Sora replied, she continued talking to Hilary, who was laughing at whatever she was telling her.

"Oh hey, Kai," Johnny said, "Fuko's being given free money."

"Free money?" Mark repeated, glancing behind Johnny. He spotted Fuko surrounded by some students handing her bucks. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Uncle Reitetsu didn't give her credit cards?" Hilary asked, glancing at the small circle.

"No." Kai replied, he turned around, "She's too clumsy. I have to go, drive her home will you Mark?"

"You're gonna cut class?" Mark asked, hugging Sora from the back, "Going to Tomi again?"

Kai just waved at him before he walked away.

--

Fuko made a fan out of the money the students gave her, "The smell of success." She said, she waved the money in front of Shin's face, "Smell it."

"Eww." Shin said, pushing the money away from her nose, "Do you have any idea how many hands have touched that?"

"No." Fuko replied, folding it and placing all of it in her pocket. She stared at one bill, "King Tokogawa sure is cute huh?"

Shin placed her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Cute than you know who?" she asked, smirking, "Makes you much happier than you know who?"

"Definitely." Fuko replied, grinning. She stared at the bill again, "Yup, definitely."

--

Reno walked to the playground with his hands in his pocket. He spotted someone in the swing with her head down. "Saki?" he asked, raising a brow. He pulled an earphone out of his ear, "Is that you?"

The girl's head shot up and turned to him. It was Mariah. Reno didn't recognize her cause her head was down; she looked like a body with no head.

"Reno," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Johnny told me to come here," He replied, taking the swing beside her, but he was facing the opposite direction, "Told me that Saki was here waiting for me."

"That's what he told me too," Mariah said, moving the swing lightly, "Guess they really want us to be friends again."

"We never stopped being friends, Mao." Reno replied, smiling.

"Right."

--

"So, So," Hilary called as they walked to the school gate. It was already dismissal time. Sora turned to face her friend; she was talking with the class org. president. "Isn't that the boy in the picture that you showed me last last year?"

Nelly, the class org. pres., laughed, "You still remember it Hil?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her, "What a memory. You deserve to be called the first honor."

"Of course," Hilary boasted, "So, so is he that boy in the picture?"

Sora turned her head to where Hilary was looking, she tilted her head. Then she gasped, her heart felt like it stopped beating. Her hands felt cold and shaky and her knees felt like crumbling.

"Oh my god." She said, she turned around to Hilary, "Let's run for it. I have no idea what he is doing here!"—she turned to Nelly—"Don't tell anyone about this."

Nelly raised her hands up, "Okay, okay." She said, "Promise."

Sora pulled Hilary towards a corner; they bumped with a tall guy with orange hair. "Oops, sorry." Sora apologized.

"Wait, do you know where I can find Makoto, Fuko?" he asked, smiling.

Hilary tugged her friend's sleeve, "Sure," she said, jumping beside the guy and clinging to his arm, "I'll tour you—I mean, help you find her."

Sora's jaw dropped, her friend was abandoning her for this drop-dead gorgeous guy, of all the time. "Hilary!" she hissed, running after the two, "Wait up!"

--

Kai tucked Hitomi in her bed then he closed the lights. His girlfriend was having the what you call the hang over. He took care of her all afternoon. He walked down from her apartment and spotted the shop where he bought Fuko's gift.

"Damn," he cursed, "Why did I buy that thing, now I have to give it."

He opened his phone and pressed the speed dial 3, he pressed it against his ear. Fuko's not answering. He placed it back on his pocket and was about to open the car when a camera flashed. He stiffened.

He turned around and spotted three journalist busy scribbling in their notebook. He growled as he opened his door and got in.

"Damn paparazzi." He muttered stepping on the gas.

--

"Bye Nikki," Fuko said as she waved goodbye to her two friends, who stood at the school's entrance, "Bye, Tana! I'll call you both later!"

"Bye, Fuko!" Nikki said, waving back.

"Yeah, bye." LItana replied, "Don't call me. We just hang out together all day. I don't need to hear your voice before I sleep."

Fuko pouted, "Oh, okay."

"Bye, guys." Shin said, getting in her brother's truck, "When are you gonna buy a much better car?"

Fuko got in; she was still waving to her two other friends. Mark sighed. "I'm saving to buy another guitar, okay?" he replied, "Get your own car if you don't want to ride here.'

"I'm not complaining." Shin replied, "Just asking."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Sisters." He muttered before he started the car and drove out of the school ground.

--

"Hey look," Mark said as he drove nearer to Fuko's house, "Kai's outside—looks like he's waiting for something."

"Or _someone_." Shin said, glancing at Fuko who glared at her at the rear view mirror. "Remember, King Tokogawa is hotter and much more nicer."

"Yep!" Fuko replied as the truck came to a halt, "See yah tomorrow!"

"Ok! Bye!" Shin said, waving, "King Tokogawa,"

"King Tokogawa?" Mark asked, glancing briefly at his sister before turning his attention to Fuko, "Wanna ride again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Fuko replied, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Shin yelled as the truck drove away.

Fuko sighed, she walked towards the gate where Kai was leaning. "Can you move away from the gate?" She said, "I need to pass."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Are you finished being a beggar?" he asked, smirking. He moved out of the way, "Get dressed; I need to give you something. And we need to talk."

"No, thank you." Fuko said, opening the gate, "You might just leave me again."

"I had an emergency ok?"

"You might have an emergency again later."

"I promise I won't leave you. Promise."

"Hmmmm.. you need to pay me." Fuko said, "I rode a cab home."--she slapped her forhead—"Oh yeah, before I forget." She grabbed the ¥1000 bill in her pocket and unfolded it.

She started comparing Kai's face to King Tokogawa's face printed in the bill. She nodded her like a scientist would when he understood,

"Yup," she said, grinning, "Definitely King Toko,"

"Wha--?" Kai said but Fuko already turned around. He raised a brow and took out his own ¥1000 bill and stared at King Tokogawa's face, "Did she just--?"

--

Kai glanced at his wrist watch; he had been standing outside for thirty minutes already. How long does she have to dress? He narrowed his gaze, she must have forgotten about their trip.

He locked his car doors and briskly walked inside the house. He saw Aunt Emma talking to Sr. George--their gardener. He raised a brow.

"Where's Fuko?" He asked Aunt Emma.

"Oh, she's still in her room, honey," She replied, wiping her hands of her dress. She looked a bit nervous. She hugged Kai lightly, "Are you two going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Kai replied, "I'll go tell her to hurry up."

"Ok."

Kai nodded then he ran up the steps, what's taking her so long? He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He turned the knob and got in. "Fuko?" he called walking inside her room.

There were piles and piles of clothes everywhere. He smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

He spotted the birthday gifts. He walked towards them and opened one. He narrowed his gaze. Then a ring ring could be heard in the bathroom. He placed the box down and walked towards the bathroom.

He listened.

"Oh, give the phone to him will you?" Fuko said from behind the door, "Oi brother, what do you want? I told you not to call me except for emergencies.--What? Okay. Okay. I'll buy you some underwear. Yeah, I'm going out now. I'll call you again later."

--

Fuko fixed her hair one last time and got out of the bathroom, humming a tune. She stopped when she spotted Kai sitting on her study table. The birthday gifts beside him, all opened, all empty. She gulped.

"I can explain." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Car, now." And with that Kai walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

--

The rain poured outside the black convertible. Fuko glanced outside the window, trying to think about what to say. "Kai.. I.." She started but was quickly cut off.

"You told me your brother is in the southern part of Japan," he interrupted, "You said you were still looking for him. But here you are, planning to buy him some underwear. And you also told me that you've been thinking of quitting!

And let's not forget you also pawned the jewelries. What you're gonna steal all of those and live happily ever after with your brother?"

"NO!" Fuko yelled getting out of the car, "It was a misunderstanding!.. I…"

"I forgot you were a cheater," Kai hissed as he got out of his car too, "I trusted you for a while."

Fuko bit her lower lip to hold back her tears, "That's right," she said, sniffing, "You never should have trusted me cause I'm a cheater. That's what I do, I bluff people. I take their money so that I can live."

"I thought you changed your ways," Kai said opening his car door again, "But I thought wrong. You're still a liar and a bluffer. You're fired." He started the car and did a U-turn.

"Sorry." Fuko whispered as she watched Kai's car get smaller and smaller.

--

Fuko slowly walked towards where her brother and Yanagi were staying. She knocked on the door, which Yanagi opened, and cried on him. "W-what happened?" he asked, rubbing her back, "Why are you crying? Tell me."

"I'm fired." Fuko replied between snobs. She jumped on the couch and hugged a pillow as she cried her heart out.

Kai's words really cut to her, she needed to bluff people for money. She knew it was very low and pathetic. But what can she do? They've survived by bluffing people. It was their way of life.

She heard the bathroom door open, "Fuko?" Taisetsu said, walking up to his sister, "Why are you crying? Who hurt you huh?"

"She's fired." Yanagi said, rubbing his forehead, "I knew it when I saw you again."

"Me?" Tai asked raising a brow, "Why me?"

"Remember that time she bluffed some people that she a Uni student and that she was tutoring high school students," Yanagi said, sighing, "She was doing so well until you found out about her job then just a few days after that the parents knew that she was just pretending and she got detained in jail…"

Yanagi clapped his hands, "Also that one time where she was working as a store clerk," he said, "You found out then she got fired and the store burned down.

Also that one time where she was pretending to be a tour guide, you went with her one day and the police found out that she didn't have any license. Also that time when she--"

"Alright, stop!" Tai yelled, running his hand through his hair, "I get it." He held Fuko's hand and cried on it,

"I'm sorry Fuko, I'm such a useless brother. Forgive me? I should be the one taking care of you."

Fuko withdrew her hand from him and buried her face on the pillow and kept on crying. Yanagi and Tai glanced at each other and shrugged.

--

**Long huh? I made it extra long so that I can make up for my almost a month late update. Sorry, school's kindda busy these days. : ) anyway, **

**oh no! Fuko's fired! **

**Is she leaving for good? **

**And Mark found out that she's not the real Maru! **

**What's gonna happen now..?**

**I don't know.**

**Heh,Ö**

**See yah! If you have any questions, please just ask me. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW. I NEED INSPIRATION. : )**

**I'm losing the will to finish this. : (**


	18. Three

**It's our exams but it's okay. I'll study later, I'll update this first. : )**

**--**

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

Kissedbykai

--

Chapter eighteen

Three

--

THREE DAYS. He hadn't seen a single strand of Fuko's bright orange locks.

Three days, he stayed home to watch over his uncle who became ill because of his daughter's disappearance.. once again.

Three days since Kai's been avoiding him and going home early at dawn.

Tala furrowed his brows as he stared at the magnificent view of the city of Tokyo his room provided. He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

Three questions have been haunting him since the last three days, one, where is Fuko? Two, why did she leave? Three, why is Kai avoiding him?

What happened? He thought everything was smooth sailing. He has been too busy to keep an eye on things and left the responsibility to his ever responsible brother.

His mood darkened even more when he remembered that little article about his brother. Kai should watch his moves, he knows that Uncle Reitetsu hates hearing about those rumors about him, yet still he continues doing what he wishes.

It was pathetic. It was driving him nuts.

_Knock knock._

"Tala, it's me."

"Oh, come in, Auntie." Tala replied, spinning his chair away from the window and into his desk. He quickly closed the folder opened in his desk and kept in it one of his drawers. It was Mrs. Yoon-Oh's, his secretary, latest result about the search.

It wasn't going so well.

Tala gazed into his Aunt's face. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face thinned a bit. It must be because of Uncle's condition again. "Yeah?" he asked, as he watched his aunt sit down on a chair, "You want to tell me something?"

He noticed that she was holding a news paper on her hands.

Aunt Emma smiled weakly at him before he placed the news paper on his desk. "Have you read?" she asked, "The front page."

Tala sensed some urgency in her voice; he quickly unfolded the paper and read the first page. Damn.

**KAI'S SECRET RELATIONSHIP**

'PICTURE OF AN ICE SKATING RINK WITH TWO SHADOWS OF PERSONS CIRCLED'

Kai has been rumored last week about his relationship with a designer and long time friend named, Hitomi—But it seems that they have broken up.

Three days ago he was seen by some bystanders in the with a girl whose name is still unknown. Witnesses claim that the girl had orange hair and bright green eyes; she was average height and was quite childish.

She was wearing a UTC (University of Tokyo City) uniform.

This author concludes that she is someone who is from Kai's school.

Who she is? This author will surely uncover.

**READ MORE ON--**** page 3**

Tala folded it, he had read enough. Clearly, the girl the author was talking about was Fuko. "Has Uncle read this?" he asked, keeping his lips in a tight line. He wanted to hang his brother.

**Upside down**.

"Sadly, yes." Emma answered, crossing her arms together in her chest, "And we have a solution."

Tala smiled. At least someone was lifting another burden from his shoulders. "What?"

"We'll adopt her. And introduce her to all Japan as a part of our family. Tetsu doesn't want her to feel like a stray cat here. He wants her to belong."

Tala stared at his Aunt for umpteen seconds. Before he banged his head on the table with a loud thud.

--

"What the bloody hell are you doing here again?" Mr. Kim cursed as soon as Kai entered his office. He furrowed his brows, didn't he have school? He has been coming here for three days now but he has got nothing scheduled for him.

All he ever does here is eat, play with his phone, sleep, and watch TV. It was irritating. The food supplies in the office were running out.

"I am still upset about that rumor with Hitomi," Mr. Kim scolded, then he remembered something. He picked up a folded newspaper and threw it at Kai, who was now relaxing at the couch. "And now, another rumor. Who the fuck is the girl?"

Kai briefly scanned the stupid article, "My cousin." He replied, curtly, "Not anymore. He threw it back at Mr. Kim, "I'm hungry, got anything?"

"Non." Mr. Kim replied, "How about the offer last time?"

"What offer?"

"The one with Star Gems."

"Ah." Kai replied taking out his phone and turning it on. He was bored. He hated going to school, he'll just lose his mind listening to the useless rants of his teachers. It was pathetic. Who invented school anyway? He didn't need it.

Mr. Kim narrowed his eyes, "You're hopeless." He said, "There's some food behind you."

Kai smirked at Mr. Kim before he turned to get some. He hadn't eaten any breakfast. He was famished.

--

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"I got it!" Tala yelled as he got up from the bench and walked towards the gates. He has been sitting there for sometime now, doing nothing but watching the clouds roll by. He needed some fresh air, after his Aunt told him of their solution.

God, why was everything so complicated?

If he didn't hire Fuko, his uncle would be dead by now. But when he hired Fuko, he felt that his uncle was not gonna die anymore but instead he was!

If they were planning on adapting Fuko, it was better if she didn't return. But if she doesn't return, he would be attending his Uncle death ceremony next week.

Damn, why is life so complicated?

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Can you wait?" Tala hissed, rolling his eyes. Why are people so impatient? He slowly opened the gate and stared into three eyes. "Yeah? What is it?"

The three ladies smiled at him. He noticed that they were wearing UTC uniform, probably Kai's fans or Fuko's friends. He hoped that they were the first one. That'll be easier to rid of.

"Uhmm, is Fuko here?" the tallest said, blowing some small ringlets of her dark hair away from her face, "Can we see her?"

"Err—she's gone. Somewhere." Tala replied, where was Kai's fans when you needed them? "Tell her to come home when you see her."

"We haven't seen her," the one in the middle snapped, she had a thick rimmed glasses perched on top of her nose, "that's why were looking for her."

"Oh. Well," Tala started, he wasn't good at lying, where was Kai when you needed him? He better think of something fast. He doesn't like this girl in the middle, too bossy? No. Too demanding? A little. Too sure of herself? A little. Too snappy? YES.

"She's not here. If she is I would have called her out to see you."

"Then where is she?" Glass girl said, putting her hands on her slender waist as she did.

"I have no idea." Tala snapped, glaring at her. She glared back. "You can look for her somewhere. She's not here." And with that Tala closed the gate in their faces and sighed. Damn, why didn't he inherit some lying abilities?

He leaned on the gate and waited until they left.

--

"Well, wasn't that rude." Nikki said, glancing at her two friends, "He slammed the gate in our face."

"Where could she be?" Litana said, placing her hands inside her skirt pockets. "I wish she'd call us or anything."

"Do you think that she's with her brother?" Nikki asked turning her attention to Shin.

--

"…that she's with her brother?"

Tala furrowed his brows. Brother? Fuko found her brother already? Why didn't she tell him? Is she with him now? He decided to continue listening.

--

"I don't know." Shin replied, turning down the road, "Let's go. The sun's setting. It'll get dark soon."

Litana and Nikki glanced at each other before they followed behind Shin. "Ok." LItana said, sighing.

--

Tala growled under his breath, how many secrets was Kai keeping from him? He was supposed to tell him everything. He walked back into the house when he was sure that the three ladies had already left.

He took out his phone and dialed a number, "Mrs. Yoon-Oh," he said, when the other line answered, "I want you to dig into something."

--

_Someday, you're gonna realize,_

_One day, you'll see this through my eyes,_

_But then I won't even be there,_

_I'll be happy somewhere,_

_Even if I cared.._

"Hmmpf." Fuko groaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Tsk. Tai.. Yana.. shut the radio up, will you?"

_I know you don't really see my worth,_

_You think you're the last guy on earth,_

_Well, I've got news for you,_

_I know that I'm not that strong, _

_But it won't take long,_

_Won't take long,_

"If you won't turn that damn radio off," Fuko threatened, throwing her blankets all over the small living room. She had been sleeping peaceful until this song started playing, which lyrics spiked right through her. She felt like as if this song is made just for her.

It was pathetic.

_Someday, someone's gonna love me,_

_The way I wanted you to need me,_

_Someday someone's gonna take your place,_

_One day, I'll forget about you,_

_You'll see I won't even miss you,_

_Someday, som--click._

"See? Much better!" Fuko beamed, walking back to the sofa where she has been resting for the last three days, "My torture has stopped."

"Goddamn it, Fuko!" Yanagi cursed when he got out of the bathroom, he glared at the mess his friend made. He had swept and cleaned all morning while she was still sleeping. He just went in the bathroom for a quick bath, when he got out the house looks worse than it did this morning.

He quickly placed a white apron back on his slender waist and tied his raven hair in a tight scruffy pony tail.

"Aren't girls supposed to be neat?" Yanagi asked, ducking under the sofa for the broom, "Are you really a girl?"

"I have boobs don't I?" Fuko replied, rolling her eyes, she plopped back on the sofa and stretched. What kind of a question was Yanagi asking her? They had known each other for some time now, but he's still doubtful of her gender! The horror!

_Bang! Bang!_

"Yanagi!!" Mrs. Hirashima's voice yelled. She was just outside their door. Fuko groaned, Yanagi cursed under his breathe.

Why can't that woman understand that they didn't have any funds yet? What was so hard to understand? It was spoken in Japanese!

Can't she understand her own native tongue?

"Yanagi!!" Mrs. HIrashima continued as she banged on the door, "Open 'tis door now! Or else! Ye'll pay double!!"

"Mrs. Hira--" Yanagi started but Fuko quickly covered his lips. She smirked at him, an evil smirk. She was brewing up some plan, some wicked plan.

Yanagi felt a shudder pass through his back, oh no.

--

Mrs. Hirashima tapped her feet on the wooden floor, creating a light _tap-tap _sound. Naturally, she's a patient person. But not when it comes to paying for rent, that can change.

"Yanagi! Pay me already!" She yelled, banging on the door again, "Ye're already a week behind!! I ain't got all day ya know!!"

"Ahhh!" came a yell from behind the door, "Faster, honey, faster."

Mrs. Hirashima raised a curious brow, "What's goin' on there?" she yelled, banging on the door again, "Are ye tryin' to escape me?"

"Ride like a stallion, baby?"

"Yanagi!"

Mrs. H paled, we're they doing what she thinks they were doing? _Crash, _something fell and shattered.

"Read.." a whisper but Mrs. H could hear it.

"Look what you did Honey? I told you not to—what--"

_Thwack!_

"Spread your legs so apart!"

Mrs. H flushed, yup they were doing it. "I'll come back later then," she said, beads of sweat forming on her temples. She lifted her gaze to the white ceiling which was full of cracks and made a sign of the cross,

"God help them. Save them from their sin!"

--

Yanagi glared at Fuko, who had a satisfied grin on her face, "Your ideas suck!" he said, picking up the broken plate which Fuko intentionally dropped for what she called 'special effects'.

"Where in the world do you get them from?"

"In my head, duh." Fuko replied, standing up. She walked towards the window. She rested her head on the glass as she stared out at the people who were hurrying to where they needed to be.

"Look at it this way, now that she thinks that we did it. She'll ask why we aren't married, we'll tell her cause our story is like Romeo and Juliet. The star-crossed lovers. I'll get 'pregnant' and 'suicidal' then she'll pity us and ask forgiveness on why she was so hard on us. Brilliant right?"

"No, it is not." Yanagi answered returning the broom under the sofa. "You're crazy,"

"And proud of it!"

"Whatever."

"You should thank me and my ideas; we're still here, sitting in this room than being dragged outside. Heh, brilliant, I told you."

"Whatever you say," Yanagi said walking towards the kitchen, "Why can't you just go back to your job? What do you do anyway?"

"Secret." Fuko replied, grinning, "Something fun but not."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No idea. Hehe, I'll go buy our dinner."

--

_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful name,_

_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze!_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days!_

_It's our trou--click._

"I hate that song." Kai muttered as he returned his gaze away from the stupid radio and back into the road. "Where we going?"

"Somewhere." Hitomi replied, "Let's go to our old school."

"What are we going to do there? I thought you needed fresh air."

"I do, Kai."

"Hn."

"I read the article about you this morning. You were with Fuko right?"

"Yeah." Kai replied, spotting a small grocery, "Do you want to eat something?" Hitomi nodded. Kai smirked as he parked his car across the store. He got out and quickly crossed the street.

Hitomi smiled as she watched Kai enter the store. There were a few people inside, only the clerk and two lovers who were busy picking out there own food. She glanced around the car and spotted a small box tied with a cute yellow ribbon. She slowly grabbed it and untied the ribbon. She dropped the ribbon to her lap and removed the box cover.

She grinned, it was a charm bracelet. She knew it was pure silver since it was heavy and it sparkle even when there is little light. She glanced back at Kai who was still deciding on what to buy.

The lovers were slowly approaching him.

"When are you planning to give this huh?" she said, closing the box and tying the ribbon again. She placed it back at the back seat where she first found it. Then she remembered what she and her maid had been talking about last time,

"_Why do you keep holding on to Kai when you don't love him as much as Tala?" Isabella asked, wiping her wet hands in the apron tied around her fat waist, "Isn't that a bit unfair to him?"_

"_None of your business." She replied, "I just want someone by my side."_

"_But your place is not by his side."_

"_We don't know that."_

_"You know that."_

_Hitomi stared at her help's grey eyes before she smiled and returned to what she was reading before Isabella interrupted._

--

Fuko slowly walked towards their apartment, tugging on her buddy bag. She carried a plastic of big noodles, it was just enough for the three of them. A group of kids circled around her, laughing. She smiled at them, she always liked kids. They were so cute and fun to be with. They had no care in the world.

"I wish I'm a kid again," she muttered, looking back at the kids who were now bothering a old fat man who was sitting by the stairs.

"Fuko! Fuko!" Yanagi called as he came running out their room and bumped into her as he went, "Fuko! Fuko!"

Fuko narrowed her gaze as Yanagi ran past her, he didn't recognize her!! She felt a vein pop on her forehead, "Yanagi," she said, narrowing her gaze even more, "I'm here. You just bumped into me."

"Fuko!" Yanagi called as he turned around and ran back to her, "It's your brother! He's gone, he left a note on his lamp!!"

Fuko hurriedly gave the plastic bag to Yanagi and went inside their small flat, she kicked some laundry littered on the floor. She quickly spotted the letter Yanagi was talking about. It was clipped on one of the lamp shades.

She hurriedly grabbed it, and scanned through it. It said:

_Fuko—_

_Sorry for everything I did. Yanagi made it clear to me that I only bring burden to your life. Sorry. But don't worry, I'm going now. heh, I'll try my luck somewhere else. And oh yeah, try to get your job back._

_Sorry._

_Tai—_

"Ugh!!" Fuko growled crumpling the paper and stuffing it inside her jacket's pocket.

Quickly running out of the building, she hailed a cab. Yanagi followed behind her, but Fuko was already gone. He grumbled, "What about me?!"

--

"Well," Tala said as he got out of his car and meet with Mrs. Yoon-Oh on the road. She brought her own car. "Found anything?"

"Yes," She quickly replied, "Ms. Fuko's brother has been dwelling here in Japan for the past few months already--."

"Yes. I gathered."

Mrs. Yoon-Oh cleared her throat, "He had been involved in some rumble with a certain Mr. Lee. He was detained in prison. Somehow, Ms. Fuko found him and settled his debt using the gifts she was given during her… 'birthday'. Kai found out about it, and he fired her."

Tala's jaw almost fell to the ground, "Where you get your sources I'll never know, where's my brother's brain i'll never know." he said, amazed at the skill his secretary has, "Where is she now?"

"She's settling in an apartment near the Kanto region," she replied, "But you better hurry. Something's happening."

"Are you a fortune teller?" Tala asked, smirking.

"Not exactly." Mrs. Yoon-Oh replied, "Please hurry now."

Tala nodded and quickly got in his car and drove to the Kanto region. There was traffic, great. He groaned and sat back into his seat, Mrs. Yoon-Oh had a very very reliable source. He wondered where she got her information. It's always so precise.

His stupid brother. Kai is just so implusive! He does what he wants at the nick of time, he doesn't think about it. The dolt. He wondered if they really were related. He smirked, of course they are.

Kai is Japan's superstar. He is Kai's older brother. That means his hotter than Kai is. He grinned.

He looked out the window and caught bright orange. Fuko! She was running, he spotted that she turned to the pier. What was she going to do in the pier? Was she leaving? Without any hesitation, he got out of his car, locked it and ran after Fuko.

--

"Tai!" Tai!" Fuko called as she carefully looked at each cargo ship in the pier. If it wasn't so trafficked she would have gotten here an hour ago. Some of the men who were watching the boats stopped in their work and looked at her. "Tai!! Tai!!"

"Tai!!" she continued calling, running towards the next. She felt falling to her cheeks, "Tai! Tai!! Damn you, Tai!"

Her heart felt like it'll almost rip out of her skin, her hands were shaking and pale, cold. "Tai! Tai!" she continued calling, "TAI! Where are you? Tai!!"

--

Tala stared as Fuko tried to look for her brother. Mrs. Yoon-Oh has been right again, something is happening. How can one person be in so much pain? He felt like all of the bad things in the world gathered around Fuko. He shook his head as he ran towards her.

"Fuko! Fuko!" He called to her.

Fuko turned around, her face flushed and her cheeks a little pinkish. "There's too many ships," she said, as Tala wrapped his arms around her, "Too many."

Tala tried to calm her. That's all he could do.

--

**END **

**I would lengthen it a bit more if I don't have to study for my physics. But I need to study for my physics. So see you next week maybe? Hmm, I'll think about it. Thanks to those who reviewed. : )**

**Much appreciated.**

**review again. : )**


	19. Getting out of hand

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

--

Chapter Nineteen

GETTING OUT OF HAND

--

"Don't worry about it," Tala assured as he tipped his glass towards her, a grin in his face, "I'll do the same thing if I was in your spot." He hesitated a bit before he continued, "I have to ask, are you going to return the jewels?"

Fuko looked upset, "Of course Tala!" she burst out, snow flakes falling off her shoulders as she moved, "I'm not a thief, just a liar. I can't believe you think of me like that!" she huffed, "And here, I thought you were different."

Tala raised both his hands in an apologetic manner, "Fuko, chill!" he said, smirking a bit, "You know that's not what I was thinking! I don't even look at you and think you're a liar."—he scratched his head—"I was just asking you know.."

"Oh. Okay." Fuko replied, taking in the new information, "I'm gonna return it okay. That was the original plan until the _chicken_ found out about it and started pecking me."—she brushed some snow flakes on her hair—"Anyway, it'll be a few months before I return them, still trying to find money.."

She bit her lower lip, playing with her fingers, "But of course, you can.. Always… subtract it from my.. salary.. or something.."

"I--" _ring. Ring._

"Oh, go ahead. Answer it, cuz."

"Fuko.." Tala growled as he pushed his phone against his ear, "Hello. Yes. Auntie. I'm with her…. No auntie. Yes. Okay. Good--she called? Oh. Okay. Bye."—he signaled me to wait, he pressed on a button on his phone and placed it again on his ear—"It's me. Auntie said you called…You found--?...Ok!"

He stood up, looking a bit happy. "I-I gotta go, Fuu," he said, "Helen told me something interesting."

"_Helen_?"

"Mrs. Yoon-Oh, my secretary."

"Oh. _Oh._" Fuko replied, grinning, "I thought 'Helen's your invisible girlfriend.. heeh,"

"hah!" Tala said, chuckling. He bent down and planted a kiss on Fuko's forehead, "You're welcome to come home anytime…._cuz.._" He pinched her cheeks before he turned around and hurried to his van.

Fuko rolled her eyes and stretched a bit in her seat. It was soo cold. She sat alone in one of the park's picnic table. She shivered, her hands automatically rubbing her arms. She stood up, snow flakes falling off her shoulder, she was frowning.

"That's not where my home is Tala.." she muttered as she walked away from the table. Only the sound of the snow under her boots nailed her to the reality she wants to escape.

--

"Hey Kai," Sora greeted as she passed by him. He seemed to be sulking in deep thoughts, first she was hesitant to greet him but--he was Kai. It would be rude to just pass by him.

Kai snapped away from his thoughts and stared at Sora. He nodded when he realized who she was. Honestly, he thinks sulking about _her _was not gonna help him. It's not healthy to be involved with a fox. A cheater. A liar. A bluffer.

But he chose to be involved for his uncle—but now? Is it really just because of his uncle or… not.

"Uhmm, Kai," Sora said, raising her brows. He golden brown hair slowly falling off her shoulders, "You're zoning out again. I asked you if you saw where Hil was…uhmmm,"

"Huh? Hilary…" he replied, "S-she's at the gym."

"Oh, hehe, I see." Sora giggled, "Uhh, thanks. What are you doing here? Aren't you cold? I feel so cold." As she finished speaking, a snowball hit her on the back as if on cue, "Argh!"

She turned around and saw three little kids running for their lives, "Seth! Keep running!"

"Hate snow much?' Kai said, leaning back on the wall. He watched as the snow flakes fell on the grass, making the tracks white. He was bored. He needed to do something. He shouldn't have gone to school.

"Yep. It's wet." Sora said, but she quickly added, "But I'm glad it's snow. Weatherman said that it was supposed to rain hard today, heeh, guess it's too cold for rain now."

"Rain."

"Yeeah, rain."

"Rain." He muttered as he stood up, snow fell to the ground as he did, "It's her birthday." He looked up the sky, closing his eyes, "Happy birthday."

"Birthday? Whose?"

"Someone." Kai replied, almost smiling. He quickly grabbed his bag, "See you around, So. Thanks again."—he turned, walking away, then he stopped, he turned around—"You never saw me okay?"

"Huh?" Sora replied, raising a brow, "_Oh._ You're cutting?"

Kai smirked at her, "See you."

"Oh sure! I never saw you!" Sora replied, "Oh Kai! Wait! Try to be early tomorrow! There'll be a couple of exchange students arriving!!"

"Hn. Ok."

--

Arch glared down at his girlfriend, who seemed oblivious to his darkening mood, "Rika, shut up," he snapped, rolling his eyes at her. It was a bad idea to bring her out during cold weather.

He heard a familiar laughter, he heard it somewhere before. He turned her attention to where the laughter was coming from.

It was from a girl who seemed to have drunk too much. Arch tilted his head to the side, his dark hair falling over his hazel eyes. She looks familiar, but he just can't remember her name. What was it?

Feeble?

Feebie?

Fee-Fee?

Flora?

Flor?

Fuka?

Fu..

Fu..

Fu-something!!

"Oh, look, it's Fuko." Rika said, following her boyfriend's gaze, she sighed, "You forgot her name again didn't you?"

Of course! Fuko! "Is she the Fuko Mark's always talking about?" he asked, raising his brow. The girl in question laughed out loudly, making almost everyone's head turn towards her.

"Yeps. Why?"

"Oh. Nothing." He replied absently, he took out his phone and started typing completely ignoring his girlfriend's nagging.

"Ugh!! You're such a piece of--!" Rika growled, running her hands through her golden hair, "Asshole!" She huffed angrily before stomping out of the Resto bar.

"I can't believe this! Ugh! Such a piece of shit… I hate…"

"R-Rika!" Arch called after her, pushed the door opened and remembered Fuko, he stop and glanced at her, _twack! _

"Owww!" he yelped as the door, he pushed, hit his forehead. He growled as he pushed it wider, he spun in circles while calling his furious girlfriend.

"Rika!"

--

Fuko sat on the corner table of the small restaurant, laughing to herself. She had been thinking about everything, every little thing. From the first time she met Kai, where she almost died because of a stupid tin can which started it all.

Pretty pathetic.

To their second meeting on the police station. That was one long day. To the time she started to live with them, their everyday bickering like real siblings, the time where she got rid of Kai's early morning naggings by farting. That was one beautiful scene. Definitely worth keeping.

"Fuko,"

Fuko looked up from her glass towards him, "Oh heey, how'd… you know? A-are you a magician?.. or something.." she asked, laughing to herself.

Her head felt heavy, she dropped it on the table with a loud thud, "I'm glad you came.."

"Me too."

--

Helen sat back and relaxed, she stared at the beautiful scenery her window provided. Being Tala's secretary was easy, Tala did most of the job. Asking her help when he really needs it. The responsible boss he is. She was growing fond of the boy—Mr. Reitetsu made her do everything when he was her boss. When he was still healthy.

The door opened, she smiled brightly at the one who entered, "Hello," she greeted, "Haven't seen you in a while, Kai. How have you been? Still think the office is too boring for you?"

"Still do, Helen." Kai replied, "Still think show business is hell?"

"Never changed." She replied, laughing a bit. Laugh lines appeared by her mouth, "How can I help you, Kai?"

"You look older, Helen."

"Ugh. Please, you look older than your age."

Kai huffed, "Where's Tala?"

"Inside." Helen replied, walking towards Tala's office door, "You want to go in?" Kai nodded, she knocked on the door, "Sir, your brother is here to see you."

"Send him in," Tala replied from the other side of the room.

Helen moved away from the door, "You heard the man," she said, "In."

"Okay," Kai replied, pushing the door opened, "Hey,"

--

Tala dropped his pen and frowned, "How's your disappearing stunt going?" he mocked, his lips set in a crocked smile, "You got fired?"

"Ha. Ha." Kai replied, rolling his eyes. He plopped himself down on the sofa and played with a cushion pillow, "Yeah, I want to tell you something," he started, hesitating a bit, "It's about--"

"Fuko. I know about it. No worries."

"Who told you?" Kai said, freezing in his place, "What _lies_ did she tell you this time?"

"No lies Kai."

"Hn." Kai snapped, standing up.

"You are such an imprudent person!" Tala said, rolling his eyes at his brother, "You should have thought about what you're about to do before you do it, asshole."

"It seems that you're already blinded," Kai muttered walking towards the door, "No use staying here…"

"Kai," Tala called, with authority in his voice, the tone he always used when Kai was getting out of hand, "She did it to pay for her brother's violence. Won't you do the same if I got imprisoned?"

Kai stared at his face for a long time. Only their breathing could be heard in the room. "Hn." Kai finally spoke, he turned around and walked out the door.

"Kai!" Tala called, chasing after him, "Get that inside your thick head! I don't want to cut your head and throw it inside a pressure cooker!"

Kai froze and turned around, a smirk on his lips. "That's original." He commented, dryly before slamming the door behind him.

--

"Fuko," Mark said reaching out for her. Arch messaged him a while ago that Fuko was here, he wasn't expecting to see her so drunk. Since he arrived she had been talking about stuff he couldn't understand. "Who are you talking about?"

"My cousin, of course." Fuko replied, taking a long sip on her glass. She poured herself another one, "Can you believe it? I fell for my 'cousin'."

Mark didn't answer. He closed his eyes and recalled the day he spied on Mrs. Yoon-Oh talking with two detectives. They were looking for the real Maru. Not the fake one. He furrowed his brows, he didn't understand.

"What do you get by doing this?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

"Money, of course." Fuko replied, smiling, "He hired me saying that his uncle will die if they didn't find Maru."

"Who exactly is 'he'?"

"Kai…" As soon as she said his name, she broke into tears, "I'm sory Uncle Reitet… But I'm leaving. I can't stand it, standing there where I can see him with her. I'm sorry if my departure will cause you pain… I'm sorry…. If you get s-sick again…"

"F-Fuko.. I really don't know what to say…"

"I'm sorry.."

The sound of the lion king theme song 'Hakuna Matata' disrupted him. He glared down at Fuko's phone on the table by the two beer bottles. Kai was calling. With hesitation, he took the phone and walked towards the cashier.

He glanced back at Fuko, she just kept crying her eyes out. He couldn't stand looking at her like this—he always saw her smiling, laughing,--not like this.

"Answer the phone, " he said to the cashier, who looked surprised, "Tell the guy calling the address going here. He'll take her home."

The cashier nodded as she took the phone, "H-Hello,"

Mark walked back to the table and stared at Fuko who absently looked out the glass window, staring at the people who passed by. He tried to blink away the water forming in his own eyes,

"If this makes you happy," he muttered, bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be here by your side, remember that."

--

"Kai!" Hitomi called as she slammed her car's door. She just arrived and her boyfriend was already hurrying out of the restaurant. What the--? Hitomi chased after him, she saw him get inside his car and start it, she ran faster. "Kai! Kai! Wait!"

Is there an emergency or something?

"KAI!!" Hitomi screamed her eyes turning murderous, it's like she didn't matter to him anymore. And--No. No. NO. NO!! "KAI!" she continued calling, she threw her pouch on the sidewalk and huffed as Kai's car turned to the left, out of her sight.

She growled under her breath as she ran back towards her own car, she's gonna follow him. He wasn't going somewhere she had no idea where. No way.

No.

--

Kai almost jumped out of his car when he arrived at the address the woman gave him. He pushed the door open and the store became silent. Some eating utensils fell on the floor. Kai wanted to punch himself, he totally forgot he was well known.

Stupid parasite.

He searched the room for a head of orange. There. He walked towards her. "Fuko.." he called, shaking her shoulder a little, "Fuko, hey.."

If there weren't so many people, he would have just carried her and dumped her on the car. But… he can't risk it. There might be reporters here.

Kai knelt down beside her, "Fuko, can you hear me?" he asked in his most gentle tone, "Fuko, wake up…" He shook her a little, "Open your eyes now.." he was shaking a bit more violently now,

"Wake up, wake up."

Fuko moaned and turned away. Kai felt his eye twitch. "What's that you said?" Kai said, smiling at the people who started gathering around them. Some of them were talking picture, he needed to hurry, "Carry you? Of course." He bent down and carried her in his arms.

"Who is she Kai?!" One girl asked, pouting angrily, her eyes glaring at Fuko, "Is she your _girlfriend_?"

"Uhh, no." Kai replied, walking out the door where he met a lot more cameras, "She's _family_."

"YAY!" a couple of fan girls cheered from the sides. Kai hesitantly smiled at them. The crowd attracted more and more people. Kai bit his inner cheek to stop himself from yelling at the people who kept taking pictures.

Stupid asshole who invented camera phones.

A decent looking young man smiled at Kai as he helped open the passenger door for him. Kai quickly shoved Fuko in and then turned to the man, "Thanks, uhhh…"

"Elliot." He replied, grinning, "No problem."

"Kai, we love you!!" the fan girls screamed again. Kai waved and winked at them. They screamed and fainted one by one. Kai raised a brow, "O.. kay.." he muttered then he turned to Elliot again, "You were saying?"

"Can I ask you one favor?" Elliot asked, grinning.

"I'll try." Kai replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Can you sign my butt??" Elliot asked, energetically, "Write 'Elliot rocks my bed every night! Love Kai'!!" His grin was from ear to ear. Kai heard some fan girl scream curses at Elliot.

Kai backed up a little, "Uhh, maybe next time.." he quickly got inside his car and zoomed away.

"KAI!!" the fan girl squealed, "Come back!"

--

"Why do I always get involved in these situations?" Kai hissed under his breath, he glanced at Fuko who stirred lightly beside him… she looks… sick. Pale. Flushed. He placed a hand on her forehead, "Fever."

He turned back to the road. He pressed the air condition off. He started digging in his car secret compartment and took out a small blanket, he covered it over her and did a quick U-turn.

Can't she take care of herself for once? He parked across the drugstore. He glanced at Fuko before he got out of the car and across the street.

The small cow bell chimed when he entered the drug store. The chubby pharmacist stared at him for a long time. Kai stood awkwardly in the center of the room until the lady snapped out of her daze.

"H-Hello.." she greeted shyly, "Mr. Kai… H-How can I be o-of service service?"

"Something for hangover.." Kai replied, shoving his hands down his pockets.

"Oh. Okay." She replied, walking slowly towards the shelf. This was gonna take long.

--

Kai quickly ran back to his car as soon as he got the medicine. He slowed down as he got closer, "What the--?!" he cursed, glaring at the open door of his car, she got out, "Can't she stay at one place?!"

He bent down and took out the hat he always kept under his seat just in case of emergency. This is an emergency.

He placed the hat on his head and kept calling, "Fuko! Fuko!" he called, pushing through the crowd, his eyes searching for her, "Fuko! Where are you?"

"LOOK OUT!"

A high pitched scream came from the park below, Kai turned his head towards it, he knew her voice too well. He debated with himself whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

It's a bad thing, anything that has something to do with her is always a bad thing. Always.

He spotted her spinning in the center of the frozen pond. He stomped towards her, if she expects him to walk on the frozen ice too, no way. She could just die for all he cares.

Ok. He'll pull her out.

"Fuko, stop!" Kai growled as he got nearer, he lowered his cap more, "Are you insane? Get out of the pond. You don't have skates on you idiot!"

Fuko stopped spinning and turned to look at him, she looked hurt. "What did you call me?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Idiot. It means brainless. Stupid. You get the point." Kai snapped, glaring at her, "Get out of the ice."

"You asshole!! You think you're so great! Hah!" Fuko screamed, stomping towards him, "You're not all that! I don't even see why you're considered one of the hottest actors, you're not! You're acting sucks! You can't sing very well, you can't dance. Shhesssh, what can you do? You're not even the apex of good-looking-ness!"

Kai smirked, she was almost out of the ice now, "Are you done now?" he snapped again, "Out of the ice, you leech."

"What?!" Fuko yelled, glaring at him. She clenched her hands and raised it, "Eat this!" She aimed it towards Kai's jaw.

Kai swiftly moved out of the way.

She lost her balance.

He caught her.

His lips briefly brushed against hers.

He dropped her on the snow.

She shut her eyes tight.

"I—I… I'll go to the.. car first.." Kai said, clearing his throat, "You follow…" He turned and walked back to his car up the hill.

No way.

--

Hitomi narrowed her gaze as she watched Kai walk away from Fuko, who was banging her head on the ground. "It can't be." She muttered, running her hand through her hair, "No. It can't be.. why'd they… Impossible.."

She shook her head as if trying to shake the image away. She couldn't stand it anymore, she started the car and drove away before Kai could spot her car.

"They're blooded.." she muttered, "Unless.."

--

8:09 pm

Kai glanced back at the pond. He had been sitting here over an hour now. When was she going to follow in? Fuko was still there lying in the ice. He wondered if she passed out.

8:35 pm

Kai opened his eyes again and glanced at the pond. She was still there, in the same position, how could she not move for minutes? He raised a brow, he read something about vampires once, it said that vampires don't have to move. They can go on and on in the same position even for months.

He chuckled, "If she's a vampire, she sucks money instead of blood," he said, then he rolled his eyes at himself, "How ironic."

9:30 pm

Kai opened his eyes, he was losing his temper, losing it fast. He glared out at the pond. She still hadn't moved a bit. Maybe she did pass out. He jumped out of his car and walked back to the pond.

He looked down at her, she looked asleep, she kicked her side, "Wake up," he said, kicking lightly, "Wake up."

Fuko moaned but she didn't stir.

Kai glanced down at his wrist watch, it was getting late. He kneeled down beside her, "Wake up! Wake up." He growled shaking her a bit, "Wake up or I'll think you kissed me intentionally!"

Fuko's eyes opened wide, she stared at him then quickly stood up. "I didn't!" she said, glaring at him, "I would never! Like eww."

Kai glared back at her, "Just get in the damn car," he snapped, "I told you to follow, can't you follow instructions?"

Fuko slowly turned around and practically ran towards the car.

--

"Oh my! Fuko!" Emma screamed as Kai entered the living room with Fuko in his arms, sleeping, "Where did you find her Kai?"

"Somewhere!" Kai snapped as he dropped her on the sofa.

"Oof !" Fuko reacted as she hit the sofa, "Asshole."

"Ohh, Kai.. gently." Emma corrected, "Don't drop her here, bring her up."

"No. My back is hurting." Kai said turning towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

"You're just gonna leave her here?!" Emma hissed, "Kai!"—she turn to Stella, their other maid,--"Tell Reitetsu that Fuko's back. He's still in the hospital."

Fuko quickly sat up, "He's where?" she yelled, her face paling, "Oh no. Its all my fault." She quickly ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

--

Kai watched as she ran towards her room and slammed the door. He rolled his eyes, the drama queen strikes again. He continued walking up to his room and slammed his own door shut. He plopped on the bed, his eyes closed.

He was tired.

--

"Kai! Kai!"

"Wake him up!"

"Kai wake up you shit!"

Kai moaned before he opened his eyes and stared at two worried faces. He sat up, the world spinning as he did, "What?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. He scratched his head and glared at his brother and his… and **the**, not his, hired person.

"What?" he asked again.

Tala cleared his throat and handed him a folded paper, it seemed like a newspaper, but his head was still spinning. Kai slowly unfolded the paper and read the headlines.

**FUKO MAKOTO: KAI'S GIRLFRIEND REVEALED**

This author is proud to reveal this news to every Kai fanatic. But I doubt if a lot of you will be pleased by this revelation. This author has not yet heard from Kai's side, but his manager denies it.

But what he can't deny is the fact that Kai went inside a cheap bar just to pick up a girl, who we now know by the name Fuko Makoto.

Fuko is a transfer student at UTC this year. She was also the girl who I reported last month with Kai at the skating rink. Hmmm something fishy is going on here, don't you agree loyal readers?

Witnesses reveal to me that Kai carried Ms. Makoto out of the bar and inside his car. They stopped by a drugstore and he brought her a medicine for her hang over. But Ms. Makoto being too drunk got out of the car and walked towards the frozen pond down at the park. Kai followed quickly.

This author has no idea what happened at the pond, for there were no witnesses, but Kai came back looking flushed and frustrated. He waited in his car for more than two hours. He kept glancing back at the pond.

Hmmmm, this author smells something really fishy. And it's not the fishes frozen at the pond.

FOR MORE JUICY GOSSIP, Visit www . today's-news . com

"I'm sorry." Fuko muttered after Kai read the article. He was fully awake now. "This is a big problem right?"

"Gravely." Tala replied.

--

_so sorry about the late update. Hope you'll still review. __I was gonna update last Saturday but an unexpected blackout happened. So yada yada… I was too pissed to continue writing, and I can't really write well when I'm pissed._

_Anyway, review!_

**SNEAK PEAK**

(extra treat for you guys because of the late update)

"You wanted to talk to me?" Fuko asked as she sat down beside Kai on the center of the field, "Aren't you cold? It's still snowing."

"I have something to give you," Kai replied, not looking at her, "And I have something to tell you too."

**END**

_Don't forget your reviews. PLEASE. : )_


	20. for her

**I fell for my 'cousin'**

--

Chapter twenty

FOR HER.

For you.

--

"Shin! Shin!" Litana called as she ran through the crowd gathering at the school park. Winter was coming near so all students were wearing thick coats and mittens. As soon as she entered the campus she looked for her friend, Shinsetsu, to give her the news. THE news. She spotted Shin sitting with Nikitha, who was reading a book, by the bench at the gym.

"Hey Shin!"

Shinsetsu adjusted her glasses on her nose before she looked up and smiled at Litana, "Hey Tana," she greeted, "What's the hurry?"

Litana handed the folded newspaper she held in her hand as she tried to catch her breathe, "To.. bring you the news.." she answered, "D-did you read the paper?"

Nikki placed her book down and paid attention to what Litana was talking about, she tilted her head to the side, "What's in the paper today?" she asked, glancing at the paper.

Shin and Nikki glanced at each other before Shin took the paper and slowly unfolded it. Her eyes read the article line by line. She gasped. Nikki grabbed the paper from her and read it.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking a bit horrified, "I thought.. they're just friends?"

"Yeah." Shin softly replied. She had no idea what to say, no idea what to do to help, she had nothing to give. Fuko was in big trouble again and she can't even help.

What kind of a friend is that?

What kind of a friend is she?

--

Fuko huffed as she grabbed her green messenger bag from the sofa and hurried out the door. She placed on her mittens and she hopped down the stairs. Kai and Tala were waiting for her out the gate. Tala volunteered to drive them to school to avoid attention. Kai's convertible was too known. It is also a perfect opportunity to talk privately about their big problems.

A golden retriever wagged it's tail as she approached Fuko, "Hey Fuko," Fuko greeted patting her dog's head, "It's so confusing that we have the same name. I feel like a dog. And I'm sure you feel like a human."

She giggled, "See you after school. I can't believe I'm going to school after that article. I'll be the center of hallway gossip."

Fuko gave a bark in agreement,

"I know it'll be okay. Don't worry about Kai though," Fuko replied, shaking paws with Fuko, "He is so used to gossips."

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Men are so impatient." Fuko mumbled as she marched towards the gate and hopped out, "Yo! I'm here--Whoa." Fuko hopped back in. Swarms of reporters gathered just outside their gate.

Kai followed in.

"Are we stuck here?" Fuko slowly asked. Kai glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. He turned around and headed up to the door.

"Please leave!" Tala's voice echoed. He was still outside trying to control the media, "I will sue all of you! Give me that!"

Fuko sighed, "Poor Tala."

--

Hitomi glared out the window. The television was on full volume. The rain slowly patted against the glass. She wanted her mind to wander, away from what she read in the paper. What was happening to her? Can't she control her emotions anymore? She just can't understand it. She can't understand herself. Why was she getting so pissed when she knows they're cousins?

COUSINS.

Blooded.

Is it because she's insecure?

No. She's not insecure of that childish girl Kai calls his cousin. No, she's way too beautiful

She's taller.

She's thinner.

She's Hitomi.

Hi-to-mi.

The fashion designer.

The passionate artist.

She is not insecure of that--big eyed girl. Who acts like a kid. Of course not.

The phone she held in her hands started ringing, she turned her attention to it. Her promoter was calling. Probably to ask for another meeting. That idiot Mrs. Makoto really has no trust in her and that's just because she's twenty.

"Kai hasn't called me all day." She muttered, playing with her phone. She smirked then she threw it to the window. The glass shattered into a million pieces as the phone crashed into it.

The door burst open. Isabella ran towards her and pulled her up from her seat. "Ms. Hitomi," she said, pulling her master away from the shattered glasses, "Ki o tsukete kudasai!"

Hitomi pushed her helper away, "Doshite?! Doshite?!" she screamed, walking towards the window. She stepped on the glass fragments and looked out into the foggy city. Snow was starting to fall, flake by flake. "Why is happening to me?!"

Isabella dropped her hands to her sides. She couldn't understand. What was happening to her master? She didn't see any differences. Maybe this is another one of her late teenage hormones appearing just now. Mood swings.

"What's wrong, Ms?" she asked, "tell me, kudasai."

Hitomi glanced back at her, "I.. just don't understand. I love Tala, I always have. I know I love him," she started, her brown eyes getting a bit teary, "But… why am I obsessing over Kai? He was supposed to be just cover up."

Isabella crossed her arms in front of her, "Looks like the tables have been turned." She muttered, smiling a bit.

--

Kai, Tala and Fuko slouched on the sofa and stared into nothingness. It's been hours yet the media were still outside. Not even leaving for a bathroom break. Cathleen, their maid, ran out into the garden saying, "Master Reitetsu is here."

Fuko sighed as she slouched deeper. Uncle wasn't supposed to know about this, it might affect his health again. If he gets sick again, she'll have to stay here longer than needed. Sometimes she wishes that Uncle would just go already, but that was before.

These days she can't bear to wish a thing like that anymore. She feels really comfortable with him, and he's been too good to her. Now, she wishes for his good health. Yes, she has a mean streak. But so does everyone else.

"Please leave!" Aunt Emma yelled outside, "Leave our gates! No! You! Don't climb the gate! Don't! I'll sue you! I know who you are! Cathleen, call the police. NOW!"

"Y-Yes!" Cathleen weakly replied.

_Beep! Beep!_

Fuko glanced at Kai, who seemed oblivious to what was happening outside, then at Tala, who also seemed oblivious. She sighed standing up, "Fine," she muttered, "I'll go help." She walked towards the door, bumping into Cathleen who hurriedly called the police.

"Fuko," Tala said, raising his cold gaze to her, "Sit back down. Trust me. You don't want to be at the door."

Fuko raised a brow, but there was something in Tala's tone of voice that made her follow his directions. Leadership. Tala was a born leader. Fuko pursed her lips as she sat back down at her previous place.

Cathleen ran back out, the phone in her hand, "The police said they'll come here immediately!" she yelled, "They asked if you need something else?"

--

"No. I don't need anything." Emma replied as she aided Reitetsu up the steps. She jerked her head at Cathleen signaling her to widen the door. "Where are th-?" her eyes fell on the three youngsters who sat on the sofa, "Kai."

Reitetsu looked up as soon as his sister said his nephew's name. He was upset with him and his business. How many times must he explain that privacy is an important thing? Now he had to do _it_ earlier than he had planned. It would have been better if there had been more time before _it_. But Kai left him no other choice.

Kai looked up at the sound of his name. "Hn."

Tala stood up and offered his seat to his Uncle, "Please sit, Uncle." He said, moving out of the way, "How are you feeling?"

"I am pissed, Tala." Reitetsu replied, then he glanced at Kai and said, "At you. What is all these ruckus? Can't I have a day of peace?"

"Kai's sorry, Uncle." Tala said, scratching his nape, "He's figuring out a way to fix this."

Fuko raised a brow as she turned to Kai, "You are?" she whispered. Kai narrowed his gaze at her.

"Maru, Fuko," Reitetsu said, reaching for his daughter's hands, "I am sorry for all this mess. Forgive me?"

"It's okay, papa."

"On my way here, I planned a way out of this chaos. And I came to a decision, we came into a decision, and this is final."

"What is it, Uncle?" Tala asked, slapping Kai's feet to move. He sat beside him.

"I will officially adopt Fuko and announce to the whole Japan, that she is my long lost daughter. And not just a family friend. Lies bring confusion. I hate lying. I hate liars."

Fuko gulped, "But what if someone lied for.. good?" she asked, rubbing her sweaty palms together.

"It's still a lie."

"Oh."

Tala cleared his throat, "Ok. Back to topic, What do you mean, Uncle?"

"What if she goes back to her father for a while?" Kai suggested, crossing his arms in front of him, "It's probably good too. She misses him."

Reiitetsu glanced at Fuko and smiled, "Do you really miss him, dear?" he asked. Fuko nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but," Reitetsu continued, "I am not allowing you to go back to him. I know about the hardships you went through with him. Running away from debtors. Transferring from one place to another. It's a hard life, dear, I will not let you go back to that."

Fuko jaw dropped, where did he know all that? Her gaze narrowed at Tala and Kai, who both just shrugged their shoulders.

_Dos idiotas._

--

Fuko paced back and forth around her room. She kicked a piece of laundry under the bed. She sat on the bed and stood back up again. "Argh! What do I do now?" she screamed, "I can't stay here forever and ever. I need to be Fuko Makoto again."

She opened the binds, the media has left. With the help of the police. Finally. "I can't be his cousin." She said softly, resting her head on the glass window. "Who can help me--SHIN!" She hurried to the bathroom and grabbed her bag from the sink.

She placed it down there because her phone won't stop ringing. Probably friends who are curious or worried. Or some just wants some more information. I mean come on, being Kai's girl friend is something big.

Bigger than him being shirtless.

She dug her phone out of the mountains of notebooks and papers and turned it back on. There were 39 missed calls, probably called before she turned her phone off, and 121 messages. She sighed. It'll take her all day to read each one. She opened the first one,

_From: MARK : D_

_Message: HEY YOU OKAY? YOU'RE FAMOUS NOW. CONGRATS._

Delete. She opened the second one,

_From: LITANA_

_Message: TALK TO ME. NOW. NOW._

She pressed reply. She was afraid what Litana would do if she doesn't. Hehe.

_To: LITANA_

_Message: TALKING. : D_

She exited the messages and turned to the missed calls. There are so many messages, she felt like her head was starting to crack with all the questions. So many questions. It's not like she had all the answers.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" Fuko asked, lying flat on her bed. She needs rest, so much rest. "If it's Kai, I don't want to talk to you."

"Good thing it's not," it was Tala, "It's me. We need to talk."

--

Kai lowered his hat a bit more as he strode inside the music store. He walked through selves and selves of CDs, looking for someone. He spotted her bending down on some lower selves, scanning through CD cases.

"Hitomi," he called softly, patting her back lightly.

Hitomi straightened up and turned to smile at Kai. She took off her earphones and said, "You know Reno right?" she asked, "He gave me this iPod. Isn't he nice?"

"Yeah. How'd you know him?"

"Our parents were business partners in the past," she replied, "Kai, why didn't you call me?"

"The media are still hot on my trail," he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets, "That's why I was hesitant to see you."

"Don't worry about them," Hitomi assured as they walked out of the small shop, "Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah."

"Really? How?"

"Because of our parents."

"Yeah." Hitomi laughed, "So where we going?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he was tired. He just wants to sleep and think about stuff. "Where ever you want.." he replied, looking around. He narrowed his gaze at the food court, they're were some..

"Shit." He cursed. He quickly grabbed Hitomi's wrist and dragged her around the corner.

"Kai!" Hitomi screamed as she covered her face with her arm, she spotted the reporters chasing them from behind, "W-where are we going?"

Kai pushed through the crowd and hailed a cab. He pushed Hitomi in and followed in. "Drive," he ordered the driver, "Anywhere, lose the media and I'll give you a thousand yen."

"You got it, mister." The driver replied stepping on the gas.

--

"It is of course your decision, Fuko." Tala finished as he stood up, "Think this over. This decision is life-changing."

"Yeah. I know." Fuko replied softly, she shifted in her place, "I'm sorry about all this Tala."

Tala grinned back at her, "No worries. It's Kai's fault." He said, "I'll be in the office, ok?" He winked then turned around. He slightly closed the door behind him.

Fuko nodded as she turned to her window and peaked through the binds. There was a white van in front of their house. "Oh no," she muttered, "Another paparazzi." She pushed herself up from her bed and hurried out to tell Emma.

Cathleen hurried to Fuko and handed her the phone, "It's for you," she said, "It's your friend."

"Who?"

"Shin something…"

"Oh. Ok." Fuko replied, slowing down. She took the phone and placed it against her ear, "Hello, Shin! Am I glad you called. I really need your help. What can I do? Uncle said that next week he'll adopt me officially. I don't want this to be permanent."

"Really?"

Fuko gasped. That was not Shinsetsu's voice. "Who's this?"

"Mark. It's okay. I know all about it."

"About it?"

"Contract. Fake cousin. Everything."

Fuko groaned as she headed back to her bedroom, "Fantastic. My day just got better."

--

Mark placed the phone on loud speaker as he sat back at his computer and started playing again. He was worried about her since she hadn't replied to his messages or even rang him back. He was dieing to find out how she was. So he figured out that telling the maid he was Shinsetsu was brilliant.

_"How'd you know about all this anyway? You really are a snoop…. And please don't tell me you read it on paper."_

He chuckled, "Of course not. I overheard it from Tala's hired detectives."

_"Oh okay."_

Mark twirled on his seat, "And I know something else," he said, a smile on his lips.

_"Stop the suspense and say it already."_

"Alright. Brace yourself."

_"Okay. Okay."_

"You have no other choice."

_"And what do you mean by that?"_

Mark's face became serious, "Maru's dead."

--

_Maru's dead._

_Dead._

_Dead.._

Fuko shook her head as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. All that new information made her feel very hungry. There was no one in the kitchen. They must be watching the gates because of the media.

"Poor Chef Jake," she muttered as she opened the fridge, "His favorite place is the kitchen but his there outside, under the rain."

She took out all the Tupperware and piled them on top of each other. She grabbed a bowl with her other hand and placed all of them at the table. She grabbed a big spoon and mixed all the leftovers in the bowl. She added some gravy and dinner is served.

She continued mixing the leftovers as she walked to the living room. She sat on the sofa and turned on the television.

--

Kai sighed as he got down the cab and pulled Hitomi into his house. It was the safest place he could think of. He will not allow people to talk about Hitomi behind her back. He will not allow them to say bad things about her. He closed the gate behind them and pulled Hitomi into the house.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hitomi said, "That I'm here."

"What kind of a question is that?" Kai replied as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He froze then narrowed his gaze. Fuko was eating from a large bowl. She was eating something he didn't recognize. What was she eating?

Fuko looked up smiling, then her smile disappeared.

"What are you eating?" Kai asked, jerking his head to the bowl.

"Hello Fuko," Hitomi greeted, locking her fingers with Kai's, "How are you doing?"

Fuko shifted her gaze from Kai, she bowed lightly to Hitomi, "Hello, I'm fine. How about you?" she replied, smiling.

"I'm fine too."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What are you eating?" he repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Oh. I mixed all the leftovers in the fridge."

Kai narrowed his gaze once more. "Are you and your dog shifting souls?" he snapped, "There are more edible food in the fridge."

"This is edible." Fuko protested as Kai pulled the bowl from her hands. She stood up and pulled it back, "Argh!" Then she turned towards the kitchen, "Why can't you just mind your own business, Kai? That's what's hard with you.."

Hitomi smiled at Kai, who smiled back completely ignoring Fuko's naggings. "Let's go tell Uncle you're here." He said, pulling Hitomi upstairs.

"Ok."

--

Fuko watched as Kai and Hitomi walked upstairs, hand in hand. She pouted as she munched on her food, "Okay. I made my decision." She whispered, turning away from them.

She placed the bowl on the counter and huffed, "Ugh, I lost my appetite to eat. Stupid cousin."

--

Reitetsu closed his eyes as Hitomi continued talking about her experiences as a designer. Honestly, he was getting bored with it all. He doesn't want to talk about style and fashion. He knows nothing about that.

"And oh yeah," hitomi said, glancing at Kai, who also looked sleepy, "I thought of a way to take care of that issue this morning."

Kai turned to Hitomi, "What?"

"Hmmm, what is it?" Reitetsu asked, shifting in his seat.

"Kai and I will make our relationship known to the media," she said, smiling, "We'll announce that we're engaged."

"No. What kind of a solution is that?"

The three turned to look at the door. Kai growled under his breathe, "Tala, you're back." He said, narrowing his gaze.

"Yeah. And my timing is perfect."

"There is no need Tala," Reitetsu said, glancing at his nephew, "I wasn't going to allow their plan. Kai, how many times do I have to repeat this? Privacy is an important thing. It is important for me. And I don't want anyone in our family losing it."

"I know, Uncle." Kai replied, "But--"

Hitomi stood up, "It was idea, Uncle." She said, "Please don't get mad at Kai."

"Hitomi, I am not…"

"It's okay, Uncle." Hitomi cut in, she grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving. Thank you for your time. I'll see you soon Uncle."

"I hope to see you soon too Hitomi," Reitetsu replied, "Show her to the door, Tala."—he turned to Kai—"We need to talk."

"But—"

"It's ok, Kai." Hitomi replied, placing a light kiss on his lips, "Call me ok?"

"Yeah. Ok."

--

"Get in," Tala said opening the door for her, "We need to talk." He stared at her as she glanced at him then at his BMW. Tala rolled his eyes, "Just get in,"

Hitomi rolled her eyes before she stepped inside Tala's BMW. She waited for him to get inside. Cathleen slowly opened the gates; she waved at them as the van drove out the gates. "Start talking, Tala." She snapped, "I don't plan on talking to you for long."

"Fine," he replied as he turned the wheel to the left, "Let go of my brother."

"If he wants to stay by my side," Hitomi snapped, "Leave him be. It's his choice."

"What do you think he is, your puppet? He doesn't have strings all over him,"

"It's his choice. Not mine."

"It's your choice. You told him not to let go until you let go."

Hitomi froze, "How'd you know about that?!"

Tala narrowed his gaze, "Remember that boating trip we had when we were little, you told him the very same thing. Then you both drowned, you told Kai to let go when you knew he still couldn't swim. He almost died because of you."

"I had no idea he couldn't swim!!" Hitomi screamed, "Oh for the love of--stop the car!"

"He jumped into the water because you wanted to swim," Tala yelled back, stepping on the gas, "He jumped in for you. He almost died because of you!!"

Hitomi left out a scream before she grabbed the steering wheel and turned it right, "Stop the fucking car if you don't want to die. NOW."

Tala glanced at her, "You want to die?" he asked, stepping on the gas even more, "I'll help you!"

_Beeeeeep!_

Hitomi continued pulling the wheel to her side, "Stop the car!"

The BMW was zigzagging in the highway luckily avoiding the other cars. "Why can't you just love me Tala?!" She screamed as the van skidded to the sides, "WHY? What's wrong with me?!"

_Beeeep! Beeep!_

"Nothing is wrong with you," Tala yelled back, trying to get control back on the car, "I just don't."

"Why?"

_Beep beep!_

_Beeeeeeep!_

Bright light flashed before them. _Beeeeeeeeeeep!_ Hitomi held her breathe and screamed as the van spun in circles and crashed into side stalls.

--

Kai walked into the kitchen and sat in front of Fuko, who was doodling in the counter, "Hey," he said, "Let's go out."

Fuko folded the paper she had been doodling on and glanced at Kai, "Why?" she asked, "Where are we going?" If Kai saw the paper, she'd be dead meat. She glanced at the wall clock just on the wall above the refrigerator. It was eleven in the evening.

"Isn't it a bit too late to go out?"

Kai rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the counter, "Just get dressed." He said, "And dress something appropriate, it's cold."

"Okay."

--

"Of all the places to go," Fuko mumbled as she got out of Kai's convertible. She had a had and a thick scarf on, "Why the carnival? At the middle of the night?"

Kai adjusted his glasses and walked towards the Ferris Wheel. "C'mon." he said, glancing back at Fuko who was talking to a little kid who sold balloons. She brought two and then ran towards Kai. She handed one string fo balloon to him.

"Want one?" she asked. Kai narrowed his gaze at her and continued towards the Ferris Wheel. Fuko huffed then she stuck out her tongue behind his back.

"So serious." She muttered, "I'm Mr. Grumpy. I'm always grumpy. Boo-hu-hu. Poor Mr. Grumpy, I never smiled once in my life."

Kai handed her a ticket, "C'mon." he said, dragging her towards the ride. They handed their tickets to the man, who was wearing a clown suit, by the gates. He grinned at them and led them to an empty slot in the Ferris Wheel.

"Ya two lookie like a nice couple," he said, removing the toothpick he had between his lips, "Hev' a nice ride."

"Oh no—we not," Fuko tried to protest but the wheel started turning, she glanced at Kai and shrugged her shoulders. "So, what are—wow. Look I can see all the city."

Kai rolled his eyes and dug a small long box out of his pocket. He handed it to Fuko, "Here, its getting bothering." He said looking away, "Its for your birthday."

Fuko froze and stared at Kai like he's gone insane. Like he had grown a pair of angel wings on his back but had vampire fangs. Puzzling. "Huh?" she muttered, taking the box, "Oh."

She opened the box and the small bracelet reflected the carnival lights making it reflect the seven colors of the rainbow.

"Wow." Fuko mumbled, "Uhh, thanks. So you have something good too."

Kai glanced back at her and narrowed his eyes, "And what do you mean by that?" he snapped.

Fuko giggled, "Oh nothing."

--

"I feel like puking." Fuko mumbled as she stumbled down the Ferris Wheel, "My head.. is spinning. Spin. Spin."

Kai smirked as he tried to pull her upright, "Can't you walk straight?" he said, "You act like you're drunk when you're not."

"I'm dizzy." Fuko snapped, glaring at him.

"Why you af--" Kai hissed back but he stopped mid-sentence and took out his phone. He placed it against his ear, "Yes, Auntie?" he asked, "What?... I can't hear you.. speak up… hospital?"

Fuko glanced up at him, tugging his sleeves. He whisked her hand away, "Tsk. Let go." He said, chuckling a bit, "Can you say that aga--Hitomi? What happened to her?! Accident?!"

Kai closed his phone and placed it inside his pocket. He grabbed Fuko's wrist and they ran back to the car. He got in and sped away towards the hospital.

"W-What happened?" Fuko asked, glancing at Kai, "Slow down."

Kai ignored her and just kept going. They arrived in the hospital in a couple of minutes. Kai jump out his car and ran in. Fuko followed suit.

"Kai wait up," she called, looking from left to right, "Hey, wait up…"

Kai continued running. Fuko slowed down and stared at Kai who just kept running, ignoring her and everyone else. He was looking for her. For Hitomi. Always for her.

--

**'m so sorry about the late update. Well, here it is. : D till the next update. This story is near its end. Weee. Maybe ten more chapters. Nah,haha. Well see you, and don't forget to review.**


	21. Decisions, decisions

**I fell for my cousin**

**  
Chapter twenty and one: Decisions, Decisions**

Fuko silently sat in the bench positioned in the middle of the doors of two emergency rooms, where her employer and Hitomi were rushed in. This was awkward. She felt like she didn't belong here. She clenched and unclenched her hands trying to ease the tension building up inside of her.

Life was better when she was always running away, it was less complicated.

Sure, she'd have to do crazy stuff just to at least have something to put on the dinning table when the day comes to an end. But there she felt like she belonged, not some unwanted castaway sitting in front of the Emergency room for people she's not even related to.

But somehow, it fit.

It all fell right into its place.

Maybe she didn't belong in this kind of glittery and rich world, but she liked the people. And she liked to think that the people liked her too, as herself, not as some lost Anastasia who has finally found her way into the loving arms of her long lost family. Bull.

So full of bull.

There is no Anastasia. She's dead. And Fuko's trapped.

Tala gave her a choice, to leave now or forever hold her peace. She groaned. That sounds like a wedding, what was she going to do now? She can't be Maru forever. I mean, come on! She was Fuko Makoto.

If she will stay, she will carry the family name and nobody will ever know that she's a fake. She'll still have salary and bonuses every now and then. Not to mention, she'll have a share in the company. The only price she'll have to pay is to lose her identity and her love. She can't love Kai if she'll say yes. It'd be inappropriate.

Plus, it would be so hard staying beside him when he gets married with Hitomi. She's guessing she'll be the bridesmaid.

She can't stand that.

Fuko stood up and paced along the white floor. Tala gave her three days to think. But—that's not enough time. If she'll go away, Reitetsu could have another heart attack. She won't visit often, she'll go far away. Tala will give her money and some extra bonus and she won't see Kai again. She won't get hurt much. She'll just get on with life with her brother.

This option looks better.

But she'll have to leave. She didn't want to leave. Through the months she stayed with Reitetsu, Aunt Emma, Kai, Tala, all her friends at school, and even their troublesome Grandfather, she had grown fond of them. She'll miss them terribly, she knows it.

"You seem to be in a deep thought,"

Fuko stopped pacing and looked up from the floor, she smiled. "Hey," she greeted.

He smiled back, "Want to have some coffee?" he invited, "They won't be out of the ER for a while."

--

Fuko stared at the hot mug of coffee that her cold hands held. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up with a puzzled expression.

Mark smirked at her before he took a quick sip from his own hot mug. "I told you, I'd be here when you need me the most." He said, placing the mug down on the glass table. "How's Tala? I won't bother asking about Hitomi; that bitch will live. As the old saying goes, bad grass lives longer."

Fuko scoffed, "I don't think that's how the saying goes."

"Maybe you should stop thinking, and leave your mind blank for a bit."

She narrowed her gaze at him, "Riiight. How's Shin? I haven't seen her lately."

"Fine as always. She's pretty good at adapting to new environment." He replied, smirking, "While you are not." He took another sip from his mug.

Fuko waited until he finished drinking before she answered back, "It's not my fault I'm not a chameleon."

"Sure, sure. I'll let you win." He said, pulling something out of his bag. It was an iPod. He handed it to her. She looked at it, puzzled.

"What's this?"

"What century were you born again?" Mark teased, grinning.

"That's not what I mean—"

He raised up both his hands as if in surrender, "I know, I know, am just pullin' yer leg." He said, his grin widening, "I'm not stupid you know."

"So you're trying to tell me that I am?"

"I didn't say anything," his tone was light and teasing. Fuko laughed and slowly turned the iPod on.

"You giving this to me?" she asked, waving the iPod in front of him. He shook his head and said, "Nope. I just want you to listen to a song I myself wrote."

"Oh. Okay. Can't you just sing it? Why do I need to listen to a prerecorded song?" She said, turning the iPod off, "Unless, you're not the one singing it."

"Please, you're talking to the vocalist. Drinking coffee with the one and only vocalist."

"Right."

Mark smirked before he stood up and stood on the stool. The small cafeteria grew quiet and everyone turned to look at him, even those who were just passing by. Fuko silently cursed to herself, can't she just keep her mouth shut for once in her life?

"Is it wrong.. to feel the way I do," he started jumping down from the stool and pulling Fuko to her feet, much to her embarrassment, "Will I go on with this feeling that I have, couldn't be sure if you'll open up your heart for me…"

He spun her around, "If baby I would say… That I love you my angel," he continued, grinning, "For you're the one who makes me dream, who fills my heart with everything," he bowed and offered his right hand to her, "So I need you my angel, will I ever hold your hand…"

Fuko rolled her eyes as she placed her hand over his. He led them into a short waltz. "And whisper what I truly feel for you…" he ended, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Everyone in the room clapped. Mark and Fuko gave a bow and laughed their heads off. She was grateful; at least that little number pulled her mind away from the problem.

But the problem was still there. And it was not going away.

--

Fuko and Mark quickly ran back to the emergency room after their little snack to find that Tala and Hitomi had been placed in their respective rooms in the sixth floor. They hurried up the said floor.

"I'll go check on Tala," Mark said, grinning. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "You go check the bitch."

Fuko just rolled her eyes and hurried to Hitomi's room. She pushed the door open and walked towards the bed where she silently lay. She looked peaceful. But Fuko knew better. "Hitomi, are you.. awake?" she mumbled, laying her shaking hands over Hitomi's own hands, "Kai hasn't arrived so I'll keep you company for a while. He went out to get something."

Hitomi didn't stir.

Fuko sighed as she sat on the seat provided for the watcher. The room was small and plain. A few cabinets by the corner, walls painted white, a single bed, a side table with a vase of colorful daisies, and a single stool for the watcher. It's a lonely kind of room.

The door opened, she quickly got to her feet and smiled. "You're back," she said, trying to sound cheerful, "She's fine. The doctor said, her pulse is now stable and that you've got nothing to worry about."

"Ok. You can leave now." He replied, coldness in his tone, "You go watch my bastard brother."

"Tala is not a bastard!" Fuko yelled, "You have no idea what happened during the crash. You can't just judge. Stop being so impulsive."

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped, "Get out. Just go."

"But.. Kai," Fuko protested but Kai glared at her. No, she will not be intimidated. "No. You can glare all you want. I'm staying here. Glare, Kai, glare all you want."

Kai let out a defeated sigh, "Could you just get out for a minute?" he said, "Just go."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Just go. I don't need this right now." He ran a hand through his hair, "Just get out, could you…"

"Kai.."

"Please, leave me alone." Fuko couldn't believe it, he was begging. She has never once heard him beg or do something near to that at all. He must be really desperate.

"Okay." She said, walking towards the ajar door. She stopped and looked back, "I'll be in Tala's room if you need me."

"Thanks." He said, smiling a litlle.

--

She entered the Tala's room to find it full. Uncle Reitetsu was here, together with Aunt Emma and Voltaire. She bowed a little, "Hello," she greeted, smiling a little. Where was Mark?

Voltaire scoffed, "She seems pleased about what has happened, Reitetsu." He said, looking at Fuko with a disgusted look on his aristocratic features, "Some cousins they are."

Fuko just smiled and mutely went over to the window and leaned on the wall. She was going to miss this. She was going to miss Voltaire's dismayed look whenever she meets with him. She was going to miss his sour gaze at her, his sharp tongue picking on her since they day they met and his spies who were digging her personal records.

"She is not like that," Reitetsu snapped, "she's just showing some respect for your worthless self. I don't think you deserve it."

Voltaire glared down at his son, "If that respect comes from that fraud, I'd rather she not respect me at all." He turned to look at Fuko, "Where's Kai?"

"Use your brain. Do you have to ask, oh-my-dear-grandfather?" If he doesn't want respect, then she will not give it. She will not allow people to just stomp over her. She has her dignity and pride. She will not allow it. Even though what he is saying is hitting the bull's eye, she will never admit it.

Voltaire glared at her. "You foolish little--!"

Aunt Emma smacked her hand on the small brown cabinet, "Shut up!" she yelled, "can you just save it outside?! We're here to visit Tala and know how he is doing, not peck at each other's neck." She turned to Voltaire, "Father, if you want to pick a fight, today is not the day!!"

Voltaire's mouth turned into a tight line. He was clearly upset about this. He turned around and slammed the door shut. Fuko wonder how he made still make it look so elegant. She could never move like that, clearly she didn't belong here where everyone was so elegant and beautiful—it made her realize her place.

Tala was still sleeping. He had some small gashes on his face and some on his arm but he wasn't that much hurt. He just needed a few stitches, here and there. "Sorry about that, Papa." She said, looking at the man she consider her father for a short while, "He just got into my nerves that's all."

"He got into mine too." Emma agreed, "Forgive him Fuko. When you've been surrounded by riches and deceivers all your life, it's going to be hard to trust too. That's the down fall of being rich, you'll think everyone is out to get you."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Are you okay, honey?" Reitetsu asked, "You seem a bit tired. How's Hitomi?"

"She's still unconscious. Kai's with her."

"Oh I see."

Aunt Emma clicked her tongue in disapproval, "I swear, their relationship is not healthy. He ignores his only brother to go to that _girl_ who seems like to just play with him and all his worth. I can't believe Kai became so blind. Someone has got to open his eyes to the truth."

"Leave him alone." Reitetsu said, sighing, "He won't listen to reason until it's too late. You know how he is."

"It still won't hurt to try to break them apart." Emma said, placing her hands on her hips, "Come on, that girl is not for Kai. She has emotional problems and mental problems. She's taking anti-depressants. And Kai's not exactly a happy-go-lucky person either. If we stick them together, they'll just pull each other down."

Reitetsu ran a hand down his face, "That is not our problem to deal with, Emma." He said, "Kai is a grown up. He'll be nineteen next next month. He's an adult. He knows what's right for him and what's not."

"Ooh I don't think so." She said, sitting at the end of Tala's bed, "He's still a kid, Rei. Can't you see? He still needs our guidance. He's just putting out a tough exterior, pretending to us and to himself, that he is fine. He withdrew from the world, from us, when his parents died. There's something wrong here, Rei. I always tell you that."

"And it's getting tiring, Emma. Let the kid deal with his own problems. He won't listen to us."

"Cause we are not reaching deep enough."

"We are here for him whenever he needs us. Isn't that enough?"

"That's not, Rei---"

"We give him money, clothes, cars, brand new gadgets to entertain him…"

"That's not what he wants…"

"… he already has a pension building up for him…"

"…Have you ever asked him what he wants??"

"…I love the kid. He's my nephew. You think I'll just leave him when I think that something is wrong with him??"

"..I know something is fucking wrong with him… I studied psychology remember? I know exactly what's wrong with him!"

"…Then go fix him!! Stop complaining to me. I didn't study psychology… I studied business…"

"…Ooh, I will fix him. You just wait… I'll show you.."

"You're all talk… Talk, talk, talk.."

"SHUT UP!!!"

The three froze and turned to look at the patient. Tala was now wide awake and he looked pissed. "How in the fuck will I be able to rest when you're squabbling in my room?!" he yelled, "Ugh! God why didn't you just take me?!"

"Tala!" Fuko chirped, running to the bed and hugging him.

"Watch the stitches, Fuko dear." Emma said, smiling. She seemed to have forgotten the argument. "Hello, Tala," she greeted, planting a kiss on Tala's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Auntie." He answered, smiling a bit, "How's Hitomi?"

"Oh, she's resting. No need to worry about her." Emma replied, "Your grandfather was here earlier. But he left."

"I would have too, with the noise your making." He said, smirking, "Hello, uncle, sorry about this."

"It's okay, Tala." Reitetsu replied, smiling, "As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine."

Emma headed for the door, "I'd better call the doctor."

"Are you hungry, Tala?" Reitetsu asked, glancing at the clock. It was already late morning.

"A bit."

Reitetsu glanced at Fuko, "Could you go and buy him something to eat, dear?" he asked, smiling, "I can't cause of this stupid wheel chair."

Fuko grinned back. "It's okay." She turned to Tala, "What do you want, brother?"

Tala pretended to be thoughtful; he was clearly feeling okay now. "How about some… anything you see." He said, grinning, "That'd be great. Just some chips will do. I haven't ate those in months."

Fuko laughed, "You seem better already."

Reitetsu laughed, "Oh, he has the regeneration power of a wolf. Sometimes, I believe he's a werewolf."

Tala laughed, "Very funny."

--

Kai slowly walked through the hallway. He just finished telling the reporters that his brother was fine. He hated saying that. But after what he heard… he's not exactly sure if he hates his Aunt or his brother.

_"…she has emotional problems and mental problems._ _She's taking anti-depressants. And Kai's not exactly a happy-go-lucky person either. If we stick them together, they'll just pull each other down."_

_Kai stopped on his tracks and leaned on the wall near the slightly open door. His Aunt and his Uncle were having a fight. This is the first time he has ever heard them fight._

_"That is not our problem to deal with, Emma." Reitetsu said. His voice sounded a little strained. He was tired. "Kai is a grown up. He'll be nineteen next next month. He's an adult. He knows what's right for him and what's not."_

_"Ooh I don't think so." Emma retorted, "He's still a kid, Rei. Can't you see? He still needs our guidance. He's just putting out a tough exterior, pretending to us and to himself, that he is fine. He withdrew from the world, from us, when his parents died. There's something wrong here, Rei. I always tell you that."_

_"And it's getting tiring, Emma. Let the kid deal with his own problems. He won't listen to us."_

_"Cause we are not reaching deep enough."_

_"We are here for him whenever he needs us. Isn't that enough?"_

_"That's not, Rei---"_

_"We give him money, clothes, cars, brand new gadgets to entertain him…"_

_"That's not what he wants…"_

_"… he already has a pension building up for him…"_

_"…Have you ever asked him what he wants??"_

_"…I love the kid. He's my nephew. You think I'll just leave him when I think that something is wrong with him??"_

Kai got tired of listening and headed for the cafeteria. He wanted to have some food ready in case Hitomi wakes up. It wasn't his fault he liked her, but he still didn't understand why too. He guessed it all started when they were little kids. Kai always knew that Hitomi likes Tala, always Tala. Tala. Tala. Tala.

It was always Tala.

"Never Kai." He muttered as he sat down in one of the empty table. He never knew exactly when he started to like Hitomi, but all he knew was that he wanted her to like him, not Tala. He wanted his parents to like him more than they liked Tala. Maybe he was just jealous because many people paid attention to Tala.

He tired so hard to get his parents attention. But it's always Tala because he's older and he'll be the one who will manage the business in the future. Kai let out a hiss when he remembered the hardships he went through. He studied kendo, Chinese wushu, basketball, baseball, swimming, and every sport you can think of. He burned the candles at night studying and studying.

He got honors but it was never enough.

Never enough.

People started to like him. His parents started to pay more attention to him then it happened. They died and left him.

"Fuck this world." He muttered, gazing out into the lobby. There weren't so many people in the hospital, "Fuck every goddamn person who breathes."

"Ooh, angsty." Someone said beside him. He looked up and rolled his eyes, "Hey Kai, sorry about your bro and girl."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kai asked as Mark placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him. He also had his own cup. "Thanks."

"No prob, man." Mark replied, taking a seat, "Why do you say fuck in every sentence you come up with? I never thought you were addicted to that." He whistled.

Kai smirked as he playfully slapped his friend's shoulder, "Shut up." He said, smiling. Mark always managed to make him laugh. He has that divine spark that makes people laugh. A natural joker.

"It's gonna be okay, man," Mark said, taking a sip from his coffee, "This is my second cup of coffee today. My pee's gonna turn brown if I drink another cup."

Kai pushed the small cup away. "I just lost my appetite." He said, the smiling still present in his lips, "You really know when's the right time to say stuff."

Mark grinned, "Hey at least I saved your pee from being brown."

"Shut up."

Mark just laughed then he became silent as his gaze followed something. Or someone. Kai followed his gaze when his friend became silent. He wasn't used to that. He grimaced when he saw who he was staring at.

"Don't tell me you like her?" he said, groaning, "This can't get even more complicated. Motherfucker."

Mark ignored him and continued to stare at his angel. He like to call her that, he brought light into his once dark world. How cheesy. "Don't get tangle with her, Tabuhara." Kai said, narrowing his gaze, "She's not for you."

Mark smirked at him, their red eyes clashing. "Really? How would you know?" he challenged, raising a brow.

"Hn. Just do." He took a sip from his cup and watched as she got out of the hospital and into the streets. Reitetsu must have sent her to buy something. He knew his uncle too well. And he knew her too well too, which he keeps reminding himself is a bad thing.

Shouldn't get too attached.

"Hmm, I don't agree with you, Kai." Mark said, crumpling the now empty cup, "I love her. And I need your permission to propose."

Kai froze. He didn't expect this. What should he say? He has never once seen Mark look at a girl like he looked at her. But—No. No. He shouldn't get more people tangled up in their web of lie. He felt a pang in his chest, he felt like she was slipping out of his reach.

Disappearing.

Vanishing.

Until she's gone.

No. He will not let her go. He can't. Not now. "No." he said, standing up, "See you."

Mark copied him, "I know all about it. So no need to act like you're protecting me, I know what I'm going to get myself into Kai."

Kai glanced back at him. "No. Just let it go."

"She's happy with me, Kai. I can make her laugh like you can't. I can make this lie of yours bearable for her. Trust me, Kai. I'll cover her and make sure she won't get hurt anymore."

Kai looked at him disbelievingly. How did he know about it? Fuko must have told him, he assumed. If Fuko trusts him well enough to share her secret, she must feel something for him too, right? She must love him too.

There it was again. The painful pang in his chest.

What now?

--

Fuko slowly walked back to the hospital, carrying a plastic full of chips and bread and some fruits and some water too. She hummed a soft melody as she skipped to the lobby. She stopped when she felt her phone vibrating. It was Taisetsu. She quickly looked for a secluded corner and answered the call.

"Tai!!" she hissed on the phone, "Where in the world are you? I called you like a million times until I got tired of it!! Where are you?!"

_"Hey, no need to scream. I'm back here with Yanagi. I worked my ass off for a few weeks and I managed to invest in a business. Don't ask how I did it—"_

Fuko grinned, "Oh I think I already do. We have the same blood eh. Who did you cheat on now?"

_"I didn't cheat, sister. I won in the lottery!! 100,000 yen!!" _he lowered his voice, _"You can quit that job now and come with me. We'll go to some other country. Maybe we'll go back to Vietnam."_

"I don't believe it."

_"You better do, sis. I'll wait for you here okay?"_

"I'll think about it." Fuko closed her phone. She groaned, great here was another decision to be made.

What now?

* * *

Kissedbykai:

hello! So sorry for the late update! And sorry if this isn't that great. I did my best and I haven't really edited this one. I did this chapter in one sitting, so there might be grammar errors. Someone kind enough to point them out?

Anyway, there it is. :] What will Kai do? Will he let Mark and Fuko be a happy little couple and continue to be blind to everything around him? Or will he finally wake up from his daze and take stand for what he really wants?

Will Fuko choose to stay or to go?

**LEAVE A REVIEW, everybody. :]**


	22. Martyrs We are martyrs

**I fell for my cousin  
Chapter twenty and two: Martyrs. We are martyrs.**

Fuko walked up to Tala's floor where he had been admitted. What will she do now? It's as if fate is telling her to leave this stupid business that's full of lies. It's as if fate wants her to back out now—while she still can. She exhaled as she stepped out of the elevator. Should she follow fate?

But what about Uncle Reitetsu? What if something happens to him when she leaves? What will he go back to being a human vegetable again?

She couldn't bear to think about it.

Sure, these people weren't her blood relatives, heck, she didn't even know them until a few months back. Her life here was simple except of course for the lie she and the two siblings had to cover up once in a while. But all in all she had been happy.

She's happy.

She loved them.

She loved being cared for by Uncle Reitetsu; her own father never did that. She loved talking and having a laugh with Aunt Emma. She loved playing with Tala who doesn't seem to lose his temper on her. Heh, if she's not so in love with his younger brother, she would have liked to be with Tala. Now she knows why Hitomi's so crazy about the red head.

He was sweet. Too sweet for his own good.

And then, him. Sure, they fought like it was the end of the world. Neo even said that they were like an old married couple. But there are times when Kai paid that back, when he was good to her and treat her like she was special to him.

Hmm, she almost believed it. But of course she knew better, she knew how to bluff people and probably Kai did too. Although, he wasn't aware of it.

She stared at the door and kept thinking about her decision. On that night in the carnival, it had been all so perfect. It was a good memory and she intended to keep it deep in her heart, where it'll always be.

"Fuko."

Almost jumping out of her skin, she looked and stared at Kai who looked as depressed as she was. "Hey," she greeted, grinning, "How's Hitomi?" Maybe he was down because something has happened to her.

"She's sleeping." He answered with a shrug, "How's.." he didn't finish the sentence but instead he just jerked his head on the door.

"Oh, he's recovering. He's very fast on that." She replied, shifting her weight on her other feet. She pointed to the door, "You want to come in? You're always welcome."

Kai shrugged again. "Maybe next time." He shoved his hands inside his pocket, but Fuko still caught them shaking. She furrowed her brows, why can't Kai just let his feelings out? He knows that she knows that he cares about his brother. No need to keep it hidden. It's only normal to care for a family member.

"Why not come in now?" Fuko persisted, resting her hand on the cold silver knob.

"Next time." He said, ending the argument. Hastily, he turned around and headed to the elevator.

"Are you running away, Kai?"

He stopped. He slowly turned back with a hard expression on his face. "No. Are you?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes as if he's looking into her soul.

"No."

Kai raised a brow before continuing on his way to the elevator. Fuko stared at his back as the elevator opened and he stepped inside. It closed with them looking at each other's eyes, each one searching for an answer.

--

He was a wreak and he knew it.

But why did he keep denying it? He knew it himself and he's sure his family knows too. He was a fool. He was blind. And he's sorry. But he couldn't help judging Tala basing on how he's always snapping at Hitomi these days. But a few minutes later, Hitomi woke up and told him everything. She even cried at his shoulder.

She told him to go beg Tala forgiveness. So that's why he went out.

But he couldn't.

He was a coward.

He didn't know how to admit his mistakes. That's his weakness. He's a selfish person who only thinks of himself. He's also impulsive and judgmental. He wasn't sure if Tala could forgive him after all that awful things he said about him. He thought about him. He even thought about killing him.

Shit.

And it was all for Hitomi? Would he really dare to kill his only brother just for her? He shook his head as he stumbled out of the elevator and headed to his car. Would he? No. He wouldn't. He wanted to kill himself instead. He didn't know his own self anymore and it was because of Hitomi? Nonsense.

In love you're supposed to find yourself. To find something good in yourself. To bring something good out from your partner. But with Hitomi, the opposite seemed to happen. He pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the driver's door. Is this love?

He now had his doubts.

It can't be love.

Maybe it was purely attraction. Or maybe because this love was unrequited. He was the only one carrying the weight. And he didn't like to be the only one carrying the weight. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, "Fuck." He hissed, glaring into nothingness. He was messed up.

Who could help him?

Who?

Ah, he remembered now.

--

Hitomi stared at the white ceiling as she took in everything that has happened. She lost control over her emotions. All these years, she had been keeping them all. All those times when Tala ignored her as he went out with some blonde. All those times she'd seen him out with another one of his girls. All those times when she thought he really cared for her only to find out that he really didn't.

It was pathetic.

Now she knows.

And Kai knows too.

She had just blurted out everything, thinking that Tala might be in a severe state like coma and amnesia. She told him everything that she just wanted her feelings for Tala to go away that's why she went out with him.

She wiped a tear which fell from her eye; yes, she's crying. Even villains know how to cry, they're humans too you know. They just have a lot of issues. She didn't mind people talking behind her back. She can take those. She didn't mind people judging her. She can handle those too.

She sobbed even harder when she realized that maybe she has just pushed Kai, her only friend, away from her. Leaving her with nothing. Oh, Kai was always there for her. But after what she did, she was afraid. She never felt so alone in her life.

He parents were in somewhere in Europe living their own life. Her parents were divorced; her mom lived with her new family in Estonia while her dad was in London where the main office of Lennox Enterprises is situated. And through all these sufferings, she always had Kai's shoulder to cry on.

Now, she wondered, what did she have left? Who did she have left?

She didn't have any close girlfriends. She always ruins every bond she makes with another person. Even the little puppy her parents gave her when she was twelve ran off. She scoffed, "Is this a curse I have to endure? God."

She's a good person. She's just a bit of a bitch. But why do people tend to lean away from her? She wasn't contagious. She just knew how to speak her mind and always wants to get everything she wants. Is that bad? Can't she be happy?

Can't she be happy for just once in her lonely life?

Sobbing harder, she buried herself under her blanket when she heard the door open. She didn't want people to see her cry. She didn't want them to see her as a weak individual because she was not. She was strong. She can take anything life throws at her. She'll take this one.

"Ms. Hitomi," it was Isabella. She sounded tired. "I know you're awake. I brought you some healthy snacks." The maid pulled the blanket away, then she gasped. "Oh, miss!" She assisted her master to sit up, "What's the matter, ms? I have never seen you cry like this."

Hitomi didn't speak up. She just didn't have the energy to.

Isabella continued to hug her, patting her back, "It'll be alright. Don't worry, ms. I'm here now. Cry on me."

And she did. She just cried until she feel asleep. Maybe in her dreams, she'll find peace.

--

Kai threw the used stick and opened another box of cigarette. Yeah, he knew this was bad. But it was his exhaust pipe. Cigarette calms him down. His pale lips held the stick of cigarette as he lit it. No one knows he smokes. Only Mark.

Well, maybe his doctor knew too but he never mentioned it. Good doctor.

He blew a fresh trail of smoke into the cool airconditioned room, no one would mind anyway. They knew who he was. They'll just let it slide.

Christmas would be next week, but he doubted if his family would celebrate given the present circumstances. He glanced around him remembering his reputation, he really didn't care if he won't make it as a big star or if his career would flatter. He doesn't want to be an actor anyway or a model or an endorser. He just wanted a simple life.

But showbiz called him right after his parents died and he wanted something to keep him busy, so he took it. School wasn't enough to keep him busy.

"Kai,"

He looked at the speaker in a startled expression. He didn't know she comes here. Sora smiled at him with her shy smile. She already had a light blush on her cheeks, "Hey," Kai greeted quickly putting out the cigarette. Damn, this was going to get out.

She pointed to the empty stool beside him. "Do you mind?" she asked, raising a brow. He shifted his gaze to the chair then back to her face.

"No."

Sora was still smiling as she sat down. She wore her hair up today something Kai had never seen her do. But of course, the butterfly clip is never gone. It was her signature style. "What are you doing here, Kai?" she said, waiting for the bar tender to pass by, "It's weird.. to see you.. alone."

Kai smirked as he started playing with his alcohol. "Wasting my life. You?"

"Hmm, just waiting for something good to happen in my life."

Kai almost laughed at the irony of it. Here he was thinking about ending his life but here was also a girl waiting for her life to start. "Hn. Life sucks, agree?"

Sora grinned, "Totally." She craned her neck, looking at the entrance. Then she sighed. The bartender finally passed them by, "Excuse me, I'd like a Absinthe Royal."—she turned to Kai—"Want one?"—Kai shook his head and raised his glass. She smiled and turned back to the waiter—"One shot, then."

The bartender nodded and quickly went to mix the shot.

"I didn't know you drink," Kai commented, amused, "You have a wild side hidden, So."

Sora laughed, "Yes. But it doesn't come out every time, Kai. Just when I'm depressed."

"Are you?"

"Yes." She said as the bartender slid her drink towards her. She caught it and a smile again lit her face. She was good at hiding what she feels, much like him. "Life's unfair."

He raised his glass, "Let's drink to that."

Sora grinned wider as she raised her glass then clinking it with his, "Cheers."

--

"I made a decision." Fuko announced after Uncle Reitetsu and Aunt Emma left. Tala was still watching the television so she figured this would be the best time to tell him. He glanced at her. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore or I won't have the courage to leave later. I'll get more attached."

Tala looked at her with understanding. "Yes, I understand." He said, his voice sounding detached, "When are you planning to leave?"

"After a few days you get out of the hospital. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." He said, smiling, "Thank you, Fuko. You extended my Uncle's life."

"You shortened mine." She muttered.

Tala raised a brow, "What? I didn't catch it."

"It's okay." She plopped down on Tala's bed and sighed, "I'll miss you guys."

He chuckled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah, we'll miss you too." He said, "You understand that you can never come back. Maybe call once in a while but you can't come back."

Fuko nodded, "I know. The more Uncle forgets about me, the better."

He smiled a knowing one, "I don't think he'll ever forget you, Fuko. He'll just miss you then one day he'll just get used to it."

"Thanks, Tala!" she chirped giving him a tight hug, "I'll miss you!!"

Tala grinned as he patted her head, "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

--

The night turned into day quickly.

Fuko's days were shortening, she better make the best out of it. She ate breakfast with Tala and Aunt Emma then she hurried to check on Hitomi. Heh, she wasn't really the one she wanted to check on. Excuses, excuses. She knocked on the door, but no answer came. So she turned the knob and stepped inside the room.

She smiled at a Spanish woman sitting beside Hitomi's bed. The patient was already up and about but she wasn't talking. Maybe she wasn't the talkative type. "Uhh, hello." Fuko greeted, waving her hand, "I just came to check—uhh, how are you feeling, Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned to face her. Her eyes are a bit fluffy and she looked drained too, Fuko noted. "Hello, Fuko." She greeted, "I'm fine. Thanks. Did you see Kai? Is he with you?"

Fuko stiffened. Great, her efforts are wasted. "Uhh, no. I thought he was here with you." She said, slowing, "So that's why I came…and… I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Hitomi looked troubled. She sat up, the Spanish woman quickly assisted her. "Fuko, we had a fight." She said, pleading was heard in her voice, "Please, I want to talk to him. For the last time."

"L-Last time?"

"Si, ms. Hitomi is going to London to live with her father."

Hitomi placed her hand on the woman, she nodded at her. Then she turned back to Fuko, "Actually, no. I'm going to London for a treatment. I'm a mess, Fuko. I know you know that. Why bother hiding it? I'm going to get help there."

"Oh." This felt awkward. Hitomi never spoke to her this long, most of the time it was just a hello and a goodbye. "Have you.. told.. him?"

The girl looked at her bed sheets, "No, I haven't. I don't know where to start."

"You can start by saying you love him." She suggested smiling. She accepted the fact that Kai and Hitomi loved each other and that's something she can never touch. She knows that and she won't pretend not to know it simple because it would hurt more to pretend to yourself than to accept the truth.

"Yes. Thank you."

Silence lingered.

Fuko licked her lips; it was time for an exit. "So, uhh, I'll go and find him now." she said, "Get better, Hitomi."

"Thanks, Fuko." She said, smiling, "I appreciate it." Fuko smiled back.

--

Sora was long gone when Kai woke up from his sleep on the bar counter. He felt groggy. He plopped his head on his knuckles as he stared into the different colors liquors displayed oppositely to him. They were tempting but he had enough. His head felt like it was breaking.

He broke his last record, he drank twenty bottles of whiskey and gin in one night not to mention he had two shots of vodka. Hah, his life was really going downward.

He fished for his box of cigarette but he found it empty. That was the fifth box he emptied just tonight. He must really want to die.

The bartender patted his back, "You okay, Kai?" he asked. Kai was always went here whenever he felt like shit so the bartenders knew him. "You want me to call someone to pick you up?"

Kai whisked his hand away as he stumbled down. He held on the counter for support, everything around him was spinning. Shit. He never recalled being drunk like this. This is gonna be a hell of a hang over.

"Kai!" Michael called, "Would you sit! You're too drunk to do anything! Hey, Eddie, can you call his manager?!?"

"On it." Eddie replied from the kitchen.

Kai took weak to protest allowed Michael to bring him into one of the bedrooms inside the bar. It was the room for people like him. Those who ended up sleeping in the counter. He plopped into bed with a deep groan.

"What's wrong with you Kai?" Michael asked, closing some windows to shut the blaring light, "I seen you drunk before but not like this. You wanna tell me?"

Kai just ignored him as he closed his eyes.

"Michael!!" Eddie called from downstairs, "Some girl is here!!!"

Michael sighed as he turned out to the door, "I'll come back, Kai. Get some sleep."

Kai turned away to face the other side of the bed. He didn't like anyone talking to him when he sleeps.

--

Eddie and Michael led the girl to the secret room, where Kai was. They weren't sure if they should let her see Kai since their bar has a privacy policy. But she didn't seem like someone from the press, plus she was drenched from head to toe. They didn't think paparazzo's went that far just to take a picture of Kai drunk.

It was unethical.

"Are you sure you aren't from the press?" Eddie asked, scratching the back of his head.

The girl sighed, "I'm not. I'm his cousin."

"Okay." Eddie said, turning his gaze to Michael who had been listening, "We trust you. But are you sure?"

The girl looked pissed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Of course I'm sure! Do I look like I'm lying?"

Michael and Eddie shared a look then they both let out a heavy breath. Michael turned the knob and pushed the door wider. He gestured with his hands as he said, "He's all yours."

The girl grinned then stepped into the room and hurried to the drunk's side. "Kai!" she called, shaking him, "Hey, wake up you idiot!!"

Michael closed the door. And headed downstairs with Eddie. If any pictures got out, it would be their heads on the platter.

* * *

**KiSSEDBYKAi:** hey you guys! Thanks for reading I just have a few points to point out.

1.) I decided to use this chapter to explain Hitomi's side on why she acts like she acts. She can't have an exit without you guys understanding her right. I love Hitomi's character even though she may seem like a bitch but she's the one who keeps the story going you know. Trouble errupts from her. She frustrates Kai, Tala and Fuko bringing out their true personalities. But of course, Hitomi won't leave just like this, she'll have her lost shot to cause trouble whcih could probably mean the end of the lie. But we'll get to that later.

2.) This chapter explained the main characters' point of view on the recent happenings. Here you can understand them more and I also revealed Kai's angsty side. He finally removes his mask. I think that's what he always had on in the anime. A mask. I believe he's a bit emo-ish. Heh, I don't know, that's just how I read his actions.

3.) I left important news on my profile. Please visit it. Thanks. And thanks to everyone out there! See you guys!

**Hooray or boo?**

* * *


End file.
